


One night can change everything

by Doespring



Series: One night can change everything [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 50,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doespring/pseuds/Doespring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has been hiding the fact that he is intersex for the people around him. One of the people he doesn't want to find out is Heiwajima Shizuo. So what happens when both get drunk at a party and end up at Izaya's apartment together? Pregnant Izaya, Shizaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fanfics I posted a few months back on fanfiction.net

Intersex is when a person has genitalia from both sexes. In most people the genitalia of one sex will work only, but there are a few people whom have both genitalia which work. Orihara Izaya is one of them.

There are a select few people who know this about him. Kishitani Shinra and a special doctor at the hospital are the people around him who know about it. Of course his parents also know about this, but he doesn’t really have a good relationship with them. That’s why he doesn’t consider them when thinking about who know about this.

On the streets and to everyone around him he acts like a man, because he knew he had to choose between one of the two sexes. Still he uses his other sex sometimes when he works. That’s how another person had to know about what he was really like. Shiki-san was one of his most important clients and because of that he told him about himself being intersex. The man hadn’t even looked surprised now that he thought about it. Still it had been necessary to continue working with him.

Now there was of course his nemesis Heiwajima Shizuo or Shizu-chan as he called him. He was one of the people Izaya definitely didn’t want to find out about this. He guessed that if the guy ever found out about this everything would change and that was something that he absolutely not wanted. Shizu-chan was unpredictable and so he had no idea what the protozoan would do if he found out about Izaya being intersex.

Honestly he didn’t want to think about this at all, but every month he had a reminder of the fact that he was indeed intersex. Even though he couldn’t exactly say every month since his periods weren’t really that regular in comparison to women, so it didn’t exactly happen every month. It just so happened that today was the start of one of his periods and he couldn’t really say he was happy about it. The menstrual cramps were very painful for him and he just had to have the luck of having run out of his painkillers.

He had told Namie not to come in today since he couldn’t even move properly and was currently lying on his couch waiting for Shinra to come with his painkillers. He shifted a few times on the couch trying to get comfortable but the pain was too much to be able to find a comfortable position. This was one of the parts he really hated about periods. Honestly he would rather just stay in bed for the whole week waiting for his period to be over, but he knew that wasn’t possible with his work and people would definitely get suspicious if he did it every time.

A knock at the door got him out of his thoughts and slowly he stood up. His legs were shaking quite a bit and he could feel the pain in his lower back too. This was definitely one of the worse periods. He made his way slowly to his door when he heard another knock, this time a lot less patient.

After making it to the door he opened it to find Shinra on the other end of it. He was relieved to see that the man hadn’t brought Celty up to his apartment, because that would have been awkward since the dullahan didn’t know of him being intersex.

“Shinra…” Izaya said before stepping aside and letting the man inside his apartment. After closing the door he slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down beckoning for the other male to come over to the couch.

“How bad is it this time?” Shinra asked once he had come over to the couch.

“Menstrual cramps, lower back pain, barely able to stand…” Izaya started to list of. “Luckily I haven’t thrown up yet.” He knew that was always still possible, but he rather hoped that it would stay away this time.

“I get that it’s pretty bad this time.” Shinra said before taking out the painkillers. “You know how they work. I will get you a glass of water so you can take the pills.”

Shinra had already left for the kitchen when Izaya opened the bottle with pills and took two out of it. He placed them in his mouth and took the glass of water from Shinra before swallowing the pills together with the water.

“Will you be fine? Or do you want me to help you get to your bedroom?” Asked Shinra. Even though he meant it well Izaya was never going to accept his help like that.

“I will be fine on my own.” He said a little harsh. He could hear Shinra sigh at his words, but the man didn’t go further on the topic.

“If you don’t need anything I will get going.” Shinra said before remembering something. “Oh right, Celty and I are holding a newyears party for everyone, so you’re free to come.”

Izaya narrowed his eyes at this. “Shizu-chan will be there too right? Do you really think it is wise to let the two of us together in your apartment?” 

“Shizuo will be there, but can’t you two have a truce for one night? Just till the end of the year? I really want you both to be there.” Shinra said. Of course Izaya didn’t really believe the last but he didn’t see any other option than to go to the party.

A sigh escaped Izaya’s lips while he looked at Shinra. “Fine I will be there, but don’t come complaining if we ruin the party.” He said.

“Thank you, I will make sure you won’t regret it.” Shinra said at last before heading over to the door and letting himself out.

“I’m already regretting it…” Izaya murmured, before slowly standing up to go to his bedroom. Once inside his bedroom he crawled under the covers before closing his eyes and to try and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Two weeks later it was finally the 31st of december. That meant that the party at Shinra’s was tonight. Izaya would rather stay at home, but he knew that he would never hear the end of it if he didn’t go.

A sigh escaped his lips while he typed away at his computer. Even though it was the last day of the year he still had work to do. Namie had been bothering him about it the whole morning, so in the end he had just send her home and he would definitely not pay her for the work she did today. She had been more of a burden to him than any help.

If he could chose he would rather not work either, but he knew his clients wouldn’t be happy if they didn’t get their information on time, so there was no other option than to do some work, since he didn’t know how much he would be able to do tomorrow.

He would have much rather gone out to watch his precious humans on the last day of the year, but instead he was stuck at home with his work. After sighing once more he closed his work and opened the chat room to look if anyone was online, but no luck with that. Probably everyone was out today or with other people and he was the only one stuck at home.

After working for another few hours he looked at the clock, which told him that he had only two hours left before he had to be at Shinra’s for the party. He shut his computer down and stood up from his chair. He should definitely get ready if he wanted to be on time.

xxx

After having taken a shower and putting on some clothes and his trademark jacket. He was now on his way to shinra’s apartment. It was pretty cold outside, but it hadn’t snowed yet, so hopefully it would stay away for a while. Snow wasn’t really his favorite weather and it also made everything slippery, which wasn’t in favour of his parkour skills.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets while he walked through the crowds towards Shinra’s place. He hoped that when he would be at Shinra’s that Shizu-chan would not try to attack him. Even though Shinra had assured him that it wouldn’t happen he still wasn’t that sure about it.

He almost wanted to turn around, but he was already at Shinra’s apartment complex, so he could either go back to his own apartment through the cold or go inside Shinra’s apartment where it was hopefully warm. The choice wasn’t really that hard to make, so it didn’t take long before he found himself in front of Shinra’s door knocking on it.

It didn’t take long before the door opened and Shinra showed his face on the other side of the door. “Izaya, there you are! I was already wondering if you weren’t coming after all.” Izaya narrowed his eyes at this.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t be coming after you almost begged me to come?” Izaya asked. “I still can’t believe I actually agreed to this.” He mumbled, which earned a questioning look from Shinra. “Nothing.” He said and walked past Shinra into the apartment. “Is Shizu-chan here already?” He decided to ask.

“Yeah, he’s already inside. Please don’t make him too angry.” Izaya smirked at Shinra.

“Don’t worry, you asked me to not fight with him until the end of the year.” Izaya said before turning around. But that means only until midnight. I can’t promise anything after midnight. He thought with a smirk, before entering the living room of the doctor’s apartment.

Once inside the living room he recognized most of the people who were there. Better yet everyone, since he was an informant he had to know at least who everyone was. He could see the van gang and the high school trio and some other people. He hadn’t found Shizu-chan yet, but he should be here somewhere. He looked around until he found the table that had the foods and drinks. He wasn’t really planning on drinking anything alcoholic, but if he had to be nice to Shizu-chan until midnight it might not be such a bad idea to drink some alcohol.

Before he could really make the choice Shinra came over with a glass with something to drink. “Izaya, you should drink something.” He said and gave Izaya the glass. Izaya held it up to his nose and sniffed it. It had definitely some alcohol in it.

“What is it?” Izaya asked Shinra. He wasn’t planning on drinking it before knowing what it was. “You know I can’t hold my alcohol.” He added. He was definitely a lightweight when it came to drinking alcohol, that’s also why he almost never drank it.

“Just some wine, if you don’t want to get drunk just don’t drink too much.” Shinra answered before leaving towards Celty.

Izaya sighed and took a small sip. He had expected it to be sweet, but it was definitely not sweet and it was actually pretty to his liking. Soon he drank the whole glass empty and went over to the table to get another one. That’s when he noticed the blond hair and the bartender uniform. Even on the last day of the year Shizu-chan had to wear his bartender uniform.

“Good evening Shizu-chan~” He said while walking up to the table and grabbing the bottle of wine before filling his glass. Meanwhile he kept watching the blond from the corner of his eyes. He noticed that the blond's face was quite flustered, which indicated that he might be drunk already. Izaya sipped from his wine and waited for Shizu-chan to react, but it didn’t seem that he was getting a reaction from the male. He went closer and waved his hand in front of the blond’s face. Suddenly Shizuo’s head snapped up to look at Izaya and it was clear to Izaya that Shizuo was drunk.

“Flea…” Was all the blonde said while watching Izaya empty his second glass and filling it once again.

Izaya emptied his third glass pretty fast after it and he could already feel a bit hazy, but still filled his fourth glass. “So you came?” Izaya asked. “Did you know I was coming?” He really wanted to know, but it seemed like he wouldn’t really get much answers from the blond.

“Yeah.” Was all the blonde answered and Izaya raised his eyebrow at that. It was clear that the blond had drank enough, so when the blond reached for his glass, Izaya grabbed it before him and emptied it quickly. His face scrunched up at the sweet taste, but there was also an alcoholic taste in it. To get the sweet taste out of his mouth he quickly emptied his own glass too before putting both glasses down on the table.

“Flea… Why did you take my drink?” He heard Shizuo’s voice, but there was a bit of an haze over his mind, which made his reactions a bit slow.

“I thought… you had drunk enough Shizu-chan.” He said after thinking it over a bit. Honestly he himself felt like he had drunk too much, but he wasn’t going to show that to Shizu-chan. He saw the blonde thinking, but before the blonde could say anything someone else had come over to the table.

“I can’t believe you two are talking to each other. What will happen after this? Are you two going to kiss? Or have you been in a secret relationship all this time?” That was definitely Erika and she just couldn’t shut her mouth. Izaya had already zoned her out and focussed his attention back at Shizuo whom didn’t even seem to react to Erika’s talking. He must be pretty drunk if he ignored her just like that. Before he could send Erika away or stop her talking at least Shinra had asked for attention.

“Thank you all for coming tonight. Now this year has almost come to its end and with that I would like to start counting down for the last seconds of the year.” Shinra began. Izaya looked at his phone and noticed that it was indeed almost midnight. “Now let's start counting.” Shinra started and then everyone started counting down. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…” And then they all shouted. “Happy new year!” Honestly Izaya didn’t count with them and neither did Shizuo. The blonde had either been too drunk or just didn’t feel like it.

Suddenly Izaya felt himself being grabbed by the collar of his shirt and found Shizuo’s face in his own. “Oi flea, it’s after midnight. You should know what that means.” Damnit Shizuo had caught him off guard with that. There was obviously alcohol on Shizuo’s breath, but the blonde clearly planned on doing this from the start and Izaya couldn’t really say that he hadn’t had the same idea.

“Shizu-chan I think we should take this outside. Shinra really doesn’t like his apartment getting destroyed.” Izaya tried and hoped that Shizuo would let him go, but instead of letting him go Izaya got thrown over the man's shoulder. “Wah, let me down Shizu-chan.” He tried, but the blonde ignored him and started walking towards the front door of the apartment. Izaya could hear Shinra call out to them, but was obviously ignored by the blonde who just kept walking towards the door. Once there he opened the door and left the apartment without saying anything more. Izaya kept struggling trying to get free from the blond, but without any luck.

Once outside the apartment complex Shizuo stopped and looked around for a bit. “Flea, where is your apartment?” The sudden question caught Izaa once again off guard and he turned his head to look at the blonde.

“Why would I tell you that?” As if he was going to tell the blonde where he lived. What did the blonde even want to do at his apartment?

“If you don’t tell me I’m taking you to my place. There’s no way you can make it all the way back to Shinjuku on your own.” Did he hear him correct? Did Shizu-chan think he wouldn’t be able to make it back to Shinjuku on his own?

“I am perfectly fine on my own and I can always take a cab.” He countered. He still felt a bit dazed from the alcohol he had consumed, but he was sure he was going to be fine on his own. Suddenly he was put down and as soon as Shizuo let him go Izaya tried walking away, but found his balance off and before he knew it he was falling, but just before he hit the ground he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist before hoisting him up on the blonde’s shoulder once more.

“See that’s why I’m taking you home.” Izaya sighed and gave the blonde his address. He honestly knew he wouldn’t be able to make it home and he definitely didn’t want to go to the blonde’s apartment since he probably still had some work to do later today and then he would rather be at home. As soon as Shizuo had heard his address the blonde had started walking towards Shinjuku.

xxx

It took awhile before they were finally at Izaya’s apartment, but when they were there the blonde didn’t put Izaya down yet. “I will make sure you get inside your apartment.” Was his reason and Izaya sighed in defeat before letting the blonde take him inside his apartment.

Once inside the blonde finally put him down and Izaya walked further into his apartment before turning around to the blonde. “Do you want to stay the rest of the night? It is kind of pointless to go all the way back to Ikebukuro now.” He knew he would definitely regret asking the blonde this tomorrow, but right now it seemed like a fair decision.

“Sure.” Was all Shizuo said before walking further into the apartment.

“You can sleep on the couch then. I will get you a blanket and cushion to sleep with.” He said before walking up the stairs and towards his bedroom to get the spare blanket and cushion. What he hadn’t expected was for the blonde to follow him to his bedroom.  
So when he heard the footsteps behind him he turned around only to be grabbed by the blond around his waist, before the other male drew him close to his body. Leaving one hand around his waist the other hand of the man came up to his face and made him look into the blonde’s eyes. He opened his mouth to ask Shizuo what he was doing, but before any sound could come out lips came down on his own and the blonde started to kiss him. Izaya tried to push the man away, but the blonde was a lot stronger than he was, so he couldn’t push him away.

Suddenly he felt the blonde’s tongue prodding at his lips begging for entrance and Izaya felt his own lips comply. His lips opened and the blonde’s tongue started to travel around his mouth. Izaya could taste the mix of alcohol and tobacco in the blonde’s mouth and couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when the blonde intensified the kiss.

His mind was telling him to stop Shizu-chan, but his body was clearly yearning for the blonde. He felt his knees get weak and another moan escaped from his lips clearly telling the blonde that he wanted him.

Finally the blonde broke the kiss and he was able to say something. “Shizu-” But the blonde placed his finger on his lips indicating that he shouldn’t talk. The blonde lifted him from the ground and laid him down on the bed, before climbing on top of the informant. 

The blonde came once again down to kiss him and started to slide his hands under the ravens shirt, lifting the shirt till above the pink nipples. Izaya felt one of the blondes hands go toward his right nipple and give it a squeeze before breaking the kiss and bringing his mouth down to suck on the nipple. 

“Hn.” Izaya tried to keep the moan from coming out of his mouth when the blonde bit down on his nipple. While the blonde kept sucking on his right nipple a hand went to play with the other one and squeezed it before rolling around between two fingers. “Hn.” Izaya once again kept the moan from coming out of his mouth and glared at Shizuo for a bit. He was definitely not going to let the blonde hear his moans. 

“It’s fine to let your voice out Izaya.” The blonde taunted a bit, but all it earned him was another glare from the raven.

Now the blonde started tugging on Izaya’s shirt to take it off and the raven complied by lifting himself of the bed and holding his arms up so that the blonde could take it off. Once taken of the shirt was tossed aside and the blonde started kissing Izaya once again. Not for long though, because the kiss was once again broken and replaced by the blond kissing down his neck and nipping the skin here and there. Before stopping at the collarbone. There the blonde came down once again, but instead of kissing it he bit down on it earning a moan from the raven. The blonde came up and smirked at the informant. “Seems like you enjoyed that.” 

“Shut up.” Izaya said turning his face away from the blonde, but not for long since the blonde grabbed his chin and started kissing him once again. Izaya decided that he wasn’t going to be the only one without a shirt and started unbuttoning the black vest the blonde had on. The blonde let him do it and kept on kissing him. Once Izaya had unbuttoned the vest he started with the buttons on the shirt beneath it, but was stopped by the blond whom pulled away from the kiss and discarded his vest before unbuttoning his shirt fast and tossing it to side.

Now that the blonde was shirtless Izaya could see his well-defined muscles which were normally hidden by the shirt. He started feeling them with his hands and slid up and down the other man’s chest feeling every ripple of the muscles. He could barely believe that those muscles held so much power that they could crush him in a second.

His hands were once again taken away and the blond came down and started sucking on his left nipple this time before biting on it.

“Hn.” Izaya was once again not going to let out a moan, but then the blond started to travel downwards leaving kisses in its trace. Once the blond had reached his pants the blonde moved his hands to open the button on the pants, but Izaya started to panic. He realized that if they went any further the blonde was going to find out about him being intersex and that was something he really didn’t wanted to happen. “Shizu-chan please stop.” Izaya begged the man, but he only got a slightly annoyed expression from the blonde.

“We already got this far and now you’re telling me to stop?” The irritation was clear in the blondes voice and without waiting for a reply from the informant he pulled of the pants soon followed by the raven’s boxers before the raven could start complaining.

Izaya closed his legs as fast as he could when the blonde had just taken of his pants and boxers with a lot of force. He really didn’t want the blond to find out, so he kept his legs firmly closed.

“Oi, you need to open your legs.” The blonde said and Izaya shook his head in an attempt to tell the blonde he didn’t want to. Only the blonde didn’t listen and pulled his legs apart with force before stopping when he saw what Izaya had been trying to hide. “Izaya…” He started and looked up to see tears streaming down the informants face. “Please don’t cry.” He said while lifting one of his hands to stroke away the tears.

Izaya brought his arms up to block his eyes. He hadn’t wanted the blonde to know and now he was even showing weakness by crying in front of him. This really couldn’t get any worse. “I didn’t want you to know…” He said with a soft voice, but loud enough for the blonde to hear. He felt hands grab his arms before they were taken away from his face and he was met with the serious look on the blondes face.

“I don’t mind and I’m sorry to have forced you…” The blonde started. “If you want to stop now I’m fine with it.” Izaya stared at the blonde for a moment and then looked down at the blondes pants where it was clear that the blonde had a full erection sporting in his pants. Izaya knew it would be cruel to deny the blonde now and it wasn’t like his body was against it. It was just that his mind didn’t know if it was ready yet.

“It’s fine.” He started and heard the blonde let out a sigh of relieve. “Just use a condom please. They are in the drawer beside the bed.” He said. “There should also be some lube.” He added when the blond had started leaning over him to get the items from the drawer. Once he found them the blonde placed the items beside them before taking his own pants and boxers off. Now that they were fully naked Izaya noticed the fact that he was getting nervous. He had never had sex before and honestly he had never thought that he would be on the bottom.

Suddenly his erect member was grabbed by a hand which started stroking him. First it went slowly, but soon the pace started going up. “Hn.” Izaya bit his bottom lip to keep the moans from escaping, but it became harder with ever stroke the blond gave his member. He could feel the pleasure building up and he knew that if he didn’t stop the blonde soon he would come. “Shizu-chan… Hn… Please let go… Hn… Or I might come…Hn.” The blonde listened to him and let his member go which earned a small whimper from Izaya at the loss of contact.

“Seems like your body really wants to be pleasured.” The blonde said with a smirk before opening the bottle with lube and coating his fingers in it. Then the blonde reached down between the informants legs towards his ass, but was suddenly stopped when a hand grabbed his arm and let him a bit upwards towards the other opening in the informant.

“It’s fine here and it probably won’t hurt as much.” The informant said before letting the blonde’s arm go. The blonde nodded slowly and started rubbing the opening for a bit before sliding his finger towards the clittoris. “Ah!” A moan escaped the raven’s lips and the blonde smirked at that before slowly pushing one finger inside the raven’s vagina. He slowly started moving in and out and when he felt that the raven was ready he put in a second finger and started scissoring the raven’s vagina. At last he put in a third finger and watched the raven carefully in case it would feel uncomfortable, but it seemed like that wasn’t the case.

Once he deemed the raven good enough prepared he slid his fingers out which owed him a whimper from the raven at the loss of something inside him. The blonde quickly opened the condom and slid it onto his hard member before coating it in lube so it would be easier to push himself into the informant.

He positioned himself before the entrance and looked at the raven for confirmation. “Just push in already.” The raven said and the blonde nodded before slowly pushing himself inside the wet cavern. Izaya could feel himself getting filled with every bit of Shizuo’s member till the blonde was finally completely inside of him. Izaya was panting quite a bit at that time and he could feel a slight stinging feeling which had been there since the blonde had penetrated him. “It’s fine to move now.” Izaya panted when the blonde kept still inside him and soon he could feel the blonde starting to move out before thrusting once again inside him. First the thrusts came slow, but soon they started speeding up. 

“Ah! Ah!” Izaya couldn’t help but moan when the blonde was pounding into him and when the blonde reached down and started to pump his member along with the thrust it only became worse. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Izaya felt that he was getting close. “Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!” He called the name of the blonde. “I think I’m… Ah… Getting close… Hn.”

“It’s fine to come Izaya.” Shizuo said while taking up the speed a bit more. Izaya knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.

“Ah! Shizu-chan! I-I’m coming!” He screamed before he came and shot semen all over his and Shizuo’s stomach. It didn’t take long for the blonde to finish after him and to come in the condom.

The blonde pulled out and collapsed beside the informant on the bed. “Izaya, that was some pretty amazing sex.” He said and the informant could only nod in agreement before exhaustion took him and everything went black before he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Rising from his sleep, Izaya could feel that his body was quite sore. He definitely didn’t want to leave his bed just yet, because he could also feel a pretty bad headache coming along. He really shouldn’t have drank as much as he did yesterday. He was definitely going to tell Shinra to never give him alcohol again, since the headache started only getting worse.

Turning around in his bed to shield his eyes further from the light seeping through his curtains he suddenly noticed another warmth beside him. Opening his eyes in one go he already regretted it when the light in the room hurt his head pretty badly, but he had to know who was beside him. Once his eyes had adjusted to the light he could make out a blond mop of hair, which could only belong to one person.

Slightly panicking he sat up fast, but a bit too fast since his head was still killing him. What is Shizu-chan doing in my bed? He thought before everything from the night before suddenly came back to him and he started blushing. That definitely explained why he wasn’t wearing any clothes and also why the blonde wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Izaya got up from the bed and went over to his closet to grab a pair of boxers and clothes. He didn’t know what he had to do with the blonde, but since he was still sleeping it was better to wait till the blonde woke up. He headed to the bathroom and decided to take a shower since he still had sweat all over him. Luckily it seemed like the blonde had at least wiped his semen of his stomach and since the blonde used a condom he wouldn’t need to clean down there.

Once inside the shower he turned on the water and started washing his body and hair. Now that he had time to think his mind couldn’t leave what had happened last night. Shizuo had found out about him being intersex and had even fucked him in his vagina. He knew he could have told the blonde to just fuck him in the ass, but since he used a condom it should be safe right? Maybe he should give Shinra a call later to ask him if there was any risk.

Once he finished his shower he got dressed and went back to his bedroom to see that Shizuo was awake and putting his clothes on. “You can take a shower first if you would like.” Izaya decided that they had to talk, but that would happen after the blonde was fully dressed. “The bathroom is there.” He pointed at the door he just came through. “I will make us something to eat, so if you’re done come downstairs.” He only received a nod from the blonde before he grabbed all his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Izaya only sighed once and went down the stairs into his kitchen. There he grabbed some toast and eggs and a pan to start making toast with eggs. It was something simple, but he didn’t really think that he himself would be able to keep much more down even though the headache was getting less since he had taken some painkillers while he was in the bathroom.

Once he was finished with the eggs and toast and had put them on two plates Shizuo was already coming down the stairs. Izaya walked with the two plates in hand towards his couch and placed them on the coffee table. He motioned for Shizuo to sit down on the couch and to take one of the plates. “You’re free to eat the toast and eggs. Don’t worry I didn’t poison them.” He said when he got a doubtful look from the man.

Grabbing his own toast with eggs he took a bite from the food. He could already feel his stomach churning a bit, but he knew he had to eat something, otherwise it would only become worse. It was already 2pm which meant that they had slept till pretty late and it didn’t look like he would get any work done soon. “Do you want anything to drink?” He asked, realizing he hadn’t grabbed anything to drink.

“Do you have any milk?” The blonde asked and Izaya smirked at that.

“You really like to drink milk, huh?” He said before standing up and walking into his kitchen where he filled one glass with milk and the other with water for himself. He put the glass with milk down on the table and sat down on the couch before taking a few sips of water before placing the glass down. He finished his toast and eggs before taking the last of the water.

Now that he had finished the food and the water he turned to look at Shizuo. He knew that had to talk about what happened last night, but he would rather act like nothing had happened at all and he honestly hoped that Shizuo felt the same about it.

“Look, what happened last night, shall we pretend it never happened?” Izaya asked and looked at the blonde to see if he could guess what his reaction would be.

“I was planning on asking you the same, so yeah I’m fine with pretending it never happened.” Izaya let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding at those words. “Then I guess I should go.” Shizuo said and stood up from the couch.

“Yeah, see you in Ikebukuro.” Izaya said with a smirk.

“Flea, how many times do I have to tell you not to come to Ikebukuro again?” Shizuo reacted and Izaya’s smirk only grew.

“As if I listened to it before.” Izaya noticed that the blonde was getting irritated and his smirk fell a bit. “Just get out of my apartment already!” He said angrily before watching the blonde walk out of his apartment.

After seeing Shizuo leave Izaya stood up and stretched for a bit before walking towards his desk and sitting down in his chair. He started his computer up, planning on looking in the chatrooms to see if something interesting had happened last night.

xxx

**-Kanra entered the chatroom-**

 **Kanra:** Good afternoon everyone~

 **Setton:** Good afternoon Kanra

 **Tanaka Taro:** Good afternoon

 **Saika:** Good afternoon Kanra-san

 **Bakyura:** Not a very good afternoon Kanra

 **Kanra:** Bakyura, that’s not nice~

 **Bakyura:** I don’t need to be nice to you

 **Kanra:** Awh, that’s not fair~

 **Bakyura:** I don’t need to be fair

 **Tanaka Taro:** Please don’t fight, the new year has only just started

 **Kanra:** Oh right, happy new year everyone~!

 **Setton:** Happy new year! Last night we had a new year's party so it got pretty late.

 **Saika:** For me it was also pretty late last night.

 **Kanra:** Did you guys do something to make it late~?

 **Setton:** I had to wait till everyone had left before I could go to sleep.

 **Saika:** For me it was late when I left the party

 **Tanaka Taro:** It was a pretty amazing night last night

 **Bakyura:** Yeah, I also heard some rumor.

 **Kanra:** What kind of rumor~?

 **Bakyura:** Why should I tell you?

 **Tanaka Taro:** I also want to know.

 **Saika:** Me too!

 **Setton:** I’m also quite curious

 **Kanra:** Pleeease~?

 **Bakyura:** Fine, I heard some people saw Heiwajima Shizuo take Orihara Izaya to his house while carrying him over his shoulder.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Now that you mention it. I heard that they didn’t even fight last night and just went to Shinjuku quietly.

 **Bakyura:** I wonder what they were doing at the informant’s apartment?

 **Setton:** Are you serious!?

 **Saika:** That’s pretty unbelievable

 **Kanra:** Yeah, how can that be possible? There’s no way Orihara Izaya would allow Heiwajima Shizuo to know where he lives.

 **Bakyura:** Oh? Do you really think that? They had a pretty good atmosphere going what I heard.

 **Tanaka Taro:** Someone just mentioned they saw Heiwajima Shizuo leave Orihara Izaya apartment complex not too long ago.

 **Bakyura:** So that confirms it right?

 **Kanra:** There is no way that can be true! He must have gone to another apartment in the same complex!

 **Bakyura:** Relax Kanra, there’s no need to get so worked up. It is simply a rumor and people are just saying what they heard.

 **Kanra:** But still there’s no way that that can be true!

 **Bakyura:** If you deny it that much you make it seem like something did happen.

 **Setton:** I find it quite unbelievable, but honestly the proof is there, so Heiwajima Shizuo probably at least brought Orihara Izaya home.

 **Saika:** But I wonder if something happened, since Heiwajima-san only left a short while ago.

 **Bakyura:** Of course something happened. Why would someone stay over at their enemies place if nothing happened?

 **Tanaka Taro:** You can’t know that, even though I’m also wondering what happened during the time Heiwajima Shizuo was at Orihara Izaya’s place. 

**Bakyura:** They probably did you know what.

 **Setton:** That’s even more unbelievable than Heiwajima Shizuo sending Orihara Izaya home.

 **Bakyura:** But it probably did happen.

 **Saika:** Where did Kanra go to? She hasn’t reacted in a while.

 **Bakyura:** I don’t think she will react any longer.

**-Kanra has left the chatroom-**

**Bakyura:** See what I said?

 **Tanaka Taro:** She could have at least said goodbye

xxx

Izaya stared at his screen. So they found out about the fact that Shizuo had brought him home and people were even speculating about what happened. Honestly he wanted to yell at everyone that nothing of it was true, but he himself knew better. Something had happened after all and there was no way he could turn that back now.

Honestly Kida couldn’t even stop teasing him for a bit and he was definitely trying to find out if anything happened and Izaya had just given him an answer by leaving the chatroom.

Massaging his temples with fingers he tried to stop the headache from coming back. He still wanted to get some work done and with a headache that was definitely not going to work. But if he didn’t get any work done Namie would definitely nag at him tomorrow that he hadn’t done enough work and would keep complaining till he would finally finish his work. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs, so there was no other way than to get some work done.

But someone seemed to have another idea for him when he heard one of his phones ring. He started grabbing around his desk for the phone that was ringing and when he finally found it he answered the call without looking who it was. This proved to be a big mistake as soon as he heard who was on the other side of the line.

“Good afternoon Izaya~” Came the way too happy voice of one Kishitani Shinra through the phone.

“What do you want Shinra?” Izaya sighed and already regretted picking up the phone.

“Did you have a good time after leaving my apartment with Shizuo?” Izaya already wanted to hit the doctor when he heard the excitement in the doctor’s voice.

“We only fought a bit and then I went back to my apartment.” Izaya answered flatly. There was no way he was going to tell the doctor what really happened.

“That’s not what I heard. I heard from a very trustworthy source that Shizuo brought you home and was also seen leaving your apartment this afternoon.” Great this just reminded him how fast rumors could spread, even though this was actually the truth, but there was no way he was going to tell Shinra the whole story.

“So what if he brought me home and stayed over because it was late?” Izaya said in a defending tone. Cursing himself for sounding so defending he waited for the doctor to say something.

“No need to get so defending Izaya. I mean there’s no need if that’s all that happened.” He knew that tone in the doctor’s voice. He definitely suspected that something more had happened.

“Bye Shinra!” Izaya said and hung up before the doctor could say anything more.

Great now Shinra suspected that something happened between him and Shizuo. This was really getting irritating. It was like everyone wanted to know what he and Shizuo had done last night and that while he himself wanted to just forget about it.

Knowing that thinking about it wasn’t going to help him he went back to his work and decided to focus completely on that in the hope that he could forget what had happened last night.


	4. Chapter 3

Izaya groaned when he was woken up by intense knocking at the door of his bedroom. Why would someone even be knocking at his bedroom door? Couldn’t they just let him sleep? He hadn’t even heard his alarm go off yet, so it should still be quite early.

Once again the knocking happened, but Izaya still didn’t open his eyes. He felt still tired and wanted to sleep a bit more.

“Izaya you would better get up or I am leaving. It’s already 11am.” He could hear Namie’s voice through his bedroom door and was going to send her away when he realized what she had just said.

His eyes shot open and he looked at the digital clock on his bedside table and noticed that it was indeed 11am. How had he even slept that long? And his alarm should have gone off too.

“Damnit!” He cursed when he immediately left his bed and started undressing. “I will be down soon!” He yelled to his assistant and heard her walk away. He went into his bathroom and took a quick shower before dressing in his daily clothes and heading down the stairs. There he found Namie sitting at her desk, already working.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” She asked him and Izaya send her a glare.

“I don’t need to explain you anything.” He said and walked into the kitchen to quickly grab something to eat.

“Did you stay up till early in the morning again?” He heard Namie ask.

“Something like that.” He answered, but that wasn’t exactly true. He had gone to sleep earlier than normal since he had been feeling tired, so it was quite surprising that he had slept that long.

After having eaten he went to his desk and sat down in his chair, starting his computer. While waiting he thought back on the reason why he could have overslept.

He had been more tired for the past two weeks, but there wasn’t really a reason for. Except maybe for the fact what had happened between Shizu-chan and him. Since even though the both of them had agreed on forgetting it, the rest of his humans definitely thought different about it.

He could still remember the first few days when he went on the chatrooms and fora. The only thing people could talk about was the fact that Shizu-chan had been seen bringing him home and was also seen leaving his apartment the next day. People really couldn’t stop talking about it and he got kind of irritated with the fact that his humans were that interested in his life.

Shinra had also tried to call him a few times after the last conversation they had, but Izaya had just ignored the phone calls. He really didn’t want to talk to Shinra right now, because he would probably question him about what had happened.

The only good thing about this is that he hadn’t seen Shizu-chan at all for the past two weeks. He had even been in Ikebukuro a few times, but never did he see the blonde or even hear him. Maybe the blonde was avoiding him, but that was none of his concern.

He had just wanted to forget it all, but everyone seemed to try and help him remember. Luckily Namie had shut up after the first day she came to work again. She definitely tried to tease him with what had happened, but when he threatened to lower her pay she had quickly shut up.

“You know you have an appointment with Shiki-san at two right?” A voice suddenly disrupted his thoughts.

“As if I would forget that!” Izaya said a bit irritated.

“Relax, but it wouldn’t have surprised me if you had forgotten, since you overslept and it seemed like you were pretty deep in thought just now.” Namie said. “What were you even thinking about?”

“That’s none of your business.” He said and turned to his computer. “Now get to work or I will cut your pay.” He really didn’t need her to ask him questions. It was not as if he would forget that he had an appointment and especially with Shiki-san at that. Now he just had to get some work done before Shiki-san would be here.

xxx

Knocking at the door told him that Shiki-san was right on time at his apartment. Izaya stood up from his chair and made his way over to the door before opening it to Shiki-san and two of his bodyguards.

“Shiki-san good to see you’re on time.” Izaya said with a fake smile already plastered on his face.

“Orihara-san you know I’m always on time.” Shiki said, clearly not amused with the informant. “I’m only here to get the information, so don’t try to play games with me.”

“Shiki-san that hurts.” Izaya said. “There’s no way I would play games with you.”

“Right, just let me inside and let’s see what information you have found.” Shiki said and Izaya stepped aside to let the man and his bodyguards in before closing the door. Shiki walked right over to the couch and sat down on it, while Izaya went over to his desk and grabbed the files he would need.

“Would you like something to drink?” Izaya asked the man.

“Coffee would be good.” Shiki answered and Namie got up from her desk, since she knew she would be the one making the coffee. Once she got back with the coffee for the man she placed it on the coffee table and went back to her desk.

After gathering all the files Izaya went over to the couch and sat down on it and faced the man.

“So what did you find?” Shiki-san asked and took a sip from his coffee before placing it back on the table.

“I first want to see the money, Shiki-san.” Izaya said. He never gave information away before seeing the money, even if the client was Shiki-san.

“You really don’t change.” Shiki said and placed the money on the table.

“Great.” Izaya said before leaning over the table and giving the man the files he had gathered and wanted to pick up the money from the table when suddenly the smell of coffee entered his nose and he started to feel nauseous. He tried to ignore it and keep up his mask, but the nausea only seemed to be getting worse.

“Orihara-san are you alright? You look a bit pale.” He suddenly heard Shiki’s voice.

“I’m perfectly fine.” He said and tried to put up a smile, but suddenly the nausea got worse and he stood abruptly to make his way over to the bathroom as fast as he could. 

As soon as he reached the toilet he started throwing up everything he had in his stomach. One wave of vomit after another left his mouth and it seemed like there didn’t get an end to it.

Once it seemed like his stomach had finally calmed down a bit he stood up on shaky legs and flushed the toilet. Heading over to the sink he rinsed out his mouth and washed his hands. Standing still for a bit and gathering himself enough to be able to put on a mask. He really needed to get it together, since Shiki would definitely not be happy about him leaving just like that.

Taking a deep breath and putting on a mask he walked out of the bathroom and back to the couch. He could see that Shiki had already finished going through the files and seemed ready to leave.

“Was the information good enough?” Izaya asked as if he hadn’t just puked his guts out in the toilet.

“Yes, you did a good job just like always.” Shiki said and narrowed his eyes for a moment while looking at the informant. “It seems like you’re not in a good condition, so I better take my leave.” Shiki said before standing up. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I must have eaten something bad.” Izaya said and went with Shiki towards the door to let him out.

“You better not be getting sick, since you’re my best informant.” Shiki said and stepped out of the apartment before turning around one last time. “I will contact you again if I need anything.” And with those words he left.

Izaya closed the door and sighed while letting his mask slip for a bit. He really hoped nothing was wrong with him and that he had really eaten something bad. Going back inside he really didn’t feel like doing anymore work.

“You could have told me you weren’t feeling well.” Izaya got surprised by the sudden voice of his assistant, but masked it immediately before Namie could see he got surprised.

“I was feeling fine till that happened.” Izaya argued and went over to the couch before lying facedown on it. “You may leave if you want. I don’t think I will get anymore work done today.” He said and waved with his hand, telling her that she was free to go.

“You better pay me for a full day then.” Namie said and Izaya could hear her grabbing her stuff.

“Whatever you want.” Izaya said and closed his eyes.

“Do you want me to call Kishitani-sensei for you before I leave?” Namie asked him.

“No need, this is probably just a one time thing.” Izaya said and could already feel himself falling asleep when he heard the door to his apartment open and close, indicating that Namie had left. Not long after that he had completely fallen asleep on his couch.


	5. Chapter 4

Someone was shaking him, trying to get him awake, but Izaya didn’t really feel like opening his eyes. The person shook him again and this time Izaya only grunted as a response.

“Izaya, it’s not good to fall asleep on the couch.” Shinra’s voice reached Izaya’s ears, which made the informant turn on the couch, so that his back was facing the doctor. “Come on, Izaya. Do you want to catch a cold because you slept on the couch?” 

Izaya finally opened his eyes at this and looked over his shoulder to see the doctor staring back at him. “Where I sleep is none of your business.” Izaya said and turned his head back around before closing his eyes.

“It is my business if you get sick, because you will probably come to me complaining about it.” Shinra said, getting a bit irritated with the man before him.

A sigh escaped Izaya’s lips before he pushed himself up on his couch into a sitting position. “Fine.” Izaya said before glaring at the doctor. “Why are you even here? And how did you get inside? I hope you didn’t break my door to get in here.” What did the doctor even want? Breaking into his apartment was something he definitely didn’t appreciate.

“Don’t worry I had Celty open the door for me.” Shinra said with a smile plastered on his face. Izaya really wanted to wipe that smile of his face right now. “And as for why I am here.” Shinra started. “I came to check on you, since you haven’t been answering any of my calls for the past two weeks.” Oh right, that was indeed something he had been doing.

“Now, you can see that I am fine, so could you please leave?” Izaya said and pointed to where his door was.

“Are you sure you’re alright? You’re looking a bit pale.” Shinra asked and Izaya remembered what had happened before he had fallen asleep on the couch, but there was no way he was going to tell Shinra about that. He felt fine now after all, so it was probably just a one time thing.

“I’m fine, Shinra, so could you just leave already?” Izaya said getting quite irritated with the doctor. “Or should I call the police, telling them you broke into my apartment?” 

“You probably wouldn’t call the police, but fine. If there is nothing wrong, I will take my leave.” Shinra was clearly still suspicious of him, but also knew that Izaya could be quite stubborn if he wanted to. “Just come and see me if it gets worse alright?”

Izaya sat on his couch stunned for a moment, so the doctor did indeed think that something was wrong with him. “Sure.” Izaya decided that since the doctor knew something was wrong with him it was fine to give him a confirmation.

After the doctor left Izaya stood up from his couch and looked at the clock. It was already 8pm, which meant that he hadn’t eaten any dinner, but he honestly didn’t feel like eating dinner. All he wanted to do was sleep, so he decided to go up the stairs and get to sleep early.

xxx

Izaya slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table. It read 7am, which meant he had half an hour left before his alarm would go off.

The past week since Shinra had come over had gone pretty normal, up to two days ago. Since two days ago he had been throwing up a lot and especially in the mornings at that. That was also the reason why he kept lying still in his bed right now. If he tried to sit up he would probably have to make a trip to the bathroom and he honestly didn’t feel like throwing up the dinner he had last night. 

Izaya sighed when he slowly tried to sit up as to not upset his stomach, but it was without success when he felt his stomach lurch and he was making his way to the bathroom fast. Once at the toilet he started to throw up his dinner from last night. 

He was honestly already tired of this and not just mentally, but also clearly physically. He felt more tired and he knew he slept more than he had ever done for as far as he could remember. Maybe something really was wrong with him and he should have asked Shinra for help a week ago.

Once finished with throwing up the whole content of his stomach, he cleaned up and walked back to his bedroom to get dressed. He was going to see Shinra and look if he could find out what was wrong with him. 

So once he got dressed he grabbed his stuff and sent a message to Namie that she won’t have to come today and left his apartment to go to Shinra’s.

xxx

He had taken a cab to Shinra’s place, since he didn’t trust himself to be able to walk all the way. He still felt weak after emptying his stomach in the toilet, but of course that wasn’t something he was going to show to others.

So now he was standing in front of the door and knocking on it, waiting for the doctor to open the door, which luckily didn’t take long.

“Izaya…” Shinra said and Izaya saw him quickly looking over his shoulder before giving the man in front of him his attention. “Ehm, right now is not a good time…” Izaya raise his eyebrow at this.

“Shinra, you told me to come to you if it got worse, remember?” Izaya said quite irritated. “So are you going to let me in or what?” He was definitely irritated by the way the doctor was acting right now.

“Ah right, but you see, right now Shizuo is here.” Shinra decided to say, since Izaya might back of this way. 

“Was that all? Then you can just let me in.” Izaya said and this time just pushed the doctor aside before entering the apartment. Ignoring the doctor’s protests Izaya walked into the living room and there he saw Shizuo sitting on the couch.

Shizuo clearly noticed his presence and turned around to look at Izaya. “Flea, what are you doing here?” Shizuo asked, but he didn’t really seem angry.

“I haven’t been feeling well for the past week, so I was came here to get a check up, but Shinra almost send me away because you were here.” Izaya said with a smirk and turned around to face Shinra. “You wouldn’t have any trouble with me getting a check up, now would you Shizu-chan?”

“No, that’s fine, Shinra make sure he is fit enough so I can kill him afterwards.” Shizuo said and Shinra nodded quickly before grabbing Izaya by the arm.

“Let’s go into another room to check up on you, alright?” Shinra said and took Izaya into the room before he could complain.

“Sit down on the table.” Shinra said and turned around to grab some stuff.

Izaya did as he was asked and sat down on the table without complaining. Even though he had acted though in front of Shizuo just now he had felt nervous under that mask. Who would believe that? Orihara Izaya being nervous? He would almost laugh out loud, but Shinra would probably think that he has lost his mind. If he didn’t think that already.

“So, what’s wrong?” Shinra asked while turning towards Izaya. “You mentioned that you weren’t feeling well for the past week. So was it already happening when I went to your place last week?” Even though Shinra already knew the answer, he wanted to hear it from Izaya himself.

“That day I overslept in the morning and threw up during my appointment with Shiki.” Izaya started and didn’t look at Shinra. “It stopped after that until two days ago when I threw up as soon as I woke up. I have been throwing up for the past two days and this morning I threw up again.” Izaya explained and looked up to see Shinra’s reaction.

“You should have told me a week ago.” Shinra sighed. “Any tiredness? Besides the day you overslept of course.”

“I have been feeling more tired since the start of this year and I have also been sleeping longer.” Shinra nodded at those words and scribbled something down before looking at Izaya.

“I’m now going to ask some questions that you might not want to answer, but I really need to know the answers.” Shinra said and Izaya already dreaded the questions that were to come.

“Have you been sexually active lately?” Shinra started the questions.

“Why would I tell you that?” Izaya asked, but seeing Shinra’s look he decided that he had no way but to answer. “Once.” He said and turned his head away from Shinra.

“Once, alright.” Shinra said and scribbled it down. “When was that?”

“New years.” Izaya really hated answering these questions, since the doctor had already been questioning him about that night.

“New years, so that was what you and Shizuo were doing?” Shinra asked with a smile on his face.

“Who said it was with Shizu-chan!?” Izaya almost yelled at Shinra.

“I can always ask Shizuo.” Shinra definitely had a deathwish.

“Keep him out of it and ask the next question.” Izaya said angrily.

“Alright, calm down. Was it with a man or woman?” Shinra asked next.

“Man.” Izaya answered curtly.

“Top or bottom?”

“Bottom.”

“The next one might be a sensitive topic, but I need to know it.” Shinra started and Izaya could already guess the question that was to come. “Did you have anal sex or normal sex?” Shinra asked and Izaya looked away not really wanting to answer the question. “I really need to know this Izaya.”

Shinra knew he didn’t like talking about his body and this definitely crossed the line. Izaya sighed and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Shinra noticed this and sighed, he could already guess the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Izaya. Although it seemed like he wouldn’t be getting an answer from the man.

“Normal sex then?” Shinra asked and Izaya nodded slightly.

“Did you use a condom?” Another nod. Shinra scribbled everything down and then picked up a cup before heading over to Izaya. “Izaya, I need a urine sample and a blood sample.” Shinra said and handed Izaya the cup.

Izaya left with the cup and came back not much later, having filled the cup. After handing it over to Shinra, the man took a blood sample. “Can you wait in the living room? This might take a while.”

“Sure,” Izaya headed out the door and towards the living room.

Once inside the living room he saw Shizuo still sitting on the couch and went to sit beside him. He could see Celty freak out in the corner of his eyes, but ignored her.

“Does Shinra know anything yet?” Shizuo suddenly asked and Izaya looked up surprised.

“Ehm, no. He’s doing tests right now on samples he got from me.” Izaya answered truthfully. Suddenly the light of celty’s pda appeared in his face.

[Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything to drink or eat?] Izaya looked up at the dullahan and smiled tiredly.

“I’m just a bit tired.” He said.

[Why don’t you sleep then till Shinra has the results?] That seemed to be a pretty good idea, but Shizuo was sitting beside him.

Suddenly he got grabbed around the shoulder by a strong arm and forced down own someone’s lap. “Just go to sleep, I won’t do anything while you’re not in top condition.” Izaya stared disbelievingly at the blonde, but felt the tiredness becoming too much and before he even knew it he had already fallen asleep on his enemy’s lap.

xxx

When Shinra had the results he went immediately to the living room, ready to tell Izaya what was happening to him. But the sight that came before him left him stunned for a moment unable to say anything.

Shizuo was sitting on his couch, while Izaya slept with his head in the blonde’s lap. Shinra’s gaze softened a bit at the sight.

[Shinra, do you have the results?] Celty suddenly asked him.

“Yeah I have the results, but it might be better to let Izaya sleep a bit longer.” Shinra said and said down in a chair with the results still in his hands.

“Shinra, I know you’re trying to be considerate, but I don’t think the flea would appreciate it if you didn’t tell him immediately.” Shizuo said and was already shaking Izaya to wake him up before Shinra could complain.

Izaya slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before sitting up beside Shizuo. His face was clearly showing that he was still tired, but he knew why he had been woken this time. “Shinra, you have the results?” Izaya asked while rubbing one of his eyes with a hand and went with his other hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I have, but I would rather tell you this in private, since I don’t think you want to let Shizuo know.” Shinra said and Izaya blinked a few times as if he just remembered that Shizuo was here.

“Ah right,” Izaya said and slowly stood up from the couch. Suddenly he felt a bit dizzy and grabbed the nearest thing to keep himself from falling, which was Shizuo. “Ah sorry Shizu-chan. I haven’t eaten yet today, so I felt a bit faint.” Izaya apologized and went on to the other room when he felt like he wouldn’t almost faint anymore. 

Shinra heard this and turned towards Celty. “Can you make something to eat? Something light, since Izaya’s stomach gets easily upset.” Shinra asked and waited for a confirmation before heading after Izaya to the other room.

Izaya had gone into the room and was wondering why Shinra didn’t immediately come after him, but there was probably a reason for that. “So Shinra, what’s wrong with me?” Izaya asked and turned to the other male in the room. Now that he was more awake than when they were at the couch, he was wondering what could be wrong. Shinra had after all been asking weird questions, that was at least unless it had something to do with what was wrong with him.

“I think you should sit down before I tell you this.” Shinra said and Izaya shook his head.

“I’m fine with standing.” Shinra sighed at that.

“Ehm… You see… How should I say this…” Shinra didn’t really know what to say, he knew Izaya would probably not be happy with what he had to tell him.

“Just spit it out already, Shinra.” Izaya said and looked angrily at Shinra. The man should just tell him what was wrong already.

“Izaya you’re pregnant.” At those words Izaya blinked a few times and looked at Shinra as if he had said something unbelievable.

“I’m what Shinra?” Izaya asked, but he had heard the doctor clearly.

“You’re pregnant and I would say around six weeks.” Shinra said and Izaya didn’t want to believe what he just heard. It just couldn’t be true.

“But we used a condom!” Izaya almost yelled at the doctor.

“Condoms can break Izaya.” The doctor said and Izaya started cursing. Of course condoms could break and both he and Shizuo had been pretty drunk, so they wouldn’t really have noticed it if the condom had broken.

“I’m going to kill him!” Izaya said and abruptly turned around to head out of the room and towards the living room where Shizuo was probably still sitting on the couch.

“Wait Izaya, you shouldn’t fight with Shizuo in your current condition.” Shinra said and that made the informant stop and turn around to glare at the doctor.

“What I do is none of your concern and it’s not like I want to keep this thing inside of me for much longer.” Izaya said angrily and left the room before the doctor could even stop him.


	6. Chapter 5

After angrily slamming the door shut behind him, he headed towards the living room where Shizuo would probably still be. This was all that stupid protozoan’s fault. The blonde was the one who kissed him first, so this all started because that stupid protozoan couldn’t keep his hands of him while drunk.

“Oi, Shizu-chan, you stupid protozoan!” Izaya yelled out to the blonde. “Do you even know what you have done to me?” Izaya stepped right up to the blonde and tried to grab him by his shirt, but the blonde already stood up before Izaya got the chance to do that.

“What the fuck, flea!?” Shizuo spat angrily at the man in front of him. “What are you accusing me of this time?”

“You know, I should kill you for this. I won’t even be able to work properly like this and how do you think I will protect myself?” Izaya couldn’t stop the anger from overboiling. “This is all your fucking fault protozoan.” He yelled once more and lifted his hand to slap the blonde, but his wrist got grabbed by said blonde.

The grip on his wrist got painful as the blonde grabbed it tightly, but Izaya ignored it. “This will ruin my whole life!” Izaya just couldn’t stop. “How do you think people will start thinking of me now? Do you really want everyone to find out what I’m really like?” Tears started forming in Izaya’s eyes after he said this. “My humans will find out that I’m not as perfect as I show myself to be... “ He said a lot softer this time and his tears finally started falling. “I just don’t know what to do Shizu-chan. What should I do?”

Shizuo was kind of confused as the raven kept blaming him for something he didn’t even know the reason for. So when the raven started crying he quickly released his grip on the man’s wrist and took one step away from him.

Izaya felt a hand on his shoulder and he shook it away, but looked anyway to see whom it was from. Even though Celty didn’t have a head he could see in her body language that she was concerned for him.

[Izaya, what happened? What did Shinra tell you?] She asked and Izaya looked at her his face streaked with tears.

“That stupid protozoan.” He pointed towards Shizuo when he said this. “Knocked me up.” He said this when his crying had calmed down a bit. He could see the shock on Celty and saw her trying to type something on her pda, but failing miserably.

“Izaya, that can’t be true.” Shizuo started and Izaya turned around to glare at him. “I mean we used protection right?” It was clear that the protozoan wasn’t able to think about the fact that the condom could have broken.

“The condom probably broke, but since we were both drunk we didn’t notice it.” Izaya said. “So you stupid protozoan got me pregnant and now my whole life is a mess.” Izaya angrily said. He didn’t notice that Shinra had seen most of his rambling against Shizuo and also not that the man came over to him.

“Izaya, you should calm down. Stress isn’t good for the baby.” Shinra said, but shut his mouth when he received a glare from Izaya.

“But that still doesn’t mean that the child is mine right?” Shizuo said and Izaya focused his attention back on the blonde.

“Oh, so now you’re accusing me of sleeping with more people than you? You were my first and last, so there’s no way this child is somebody else's.” Izaya said and couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt about the fact that Shizuo thought he had slept with more people than him. As if it was that easy for him to show his body to others. He hadn’t even wanted Shizuo to know, let alone other people.

“So it’s really mine?” Shizuo asked still not sure if it was true.

“Yes it is, you stupid protozoan!” Izaya yelled at him. “But don’t worry, you won’t have anything to do with it, since I won’t be keeping this thing!” He couldn’t let a child ruin his life. He had done so much work just to build a reputation and he had many enemies. A child was definitely not a smart idea. The child could become his weakness if he cared too much for it and he would have to change his lifestyle too.

“What do you mean?” Shizuo asked starting to get angry. “Are you planning to get rid of my child?” The blonde was definitely getting angry.

“That’s exactly what I’m planning to do.” Izaya said and didn’t flinch when the blonde directed his angry gaze at him.

“There’s no way I’m going to let that happen. It might be you who’s carrying my child, but it’s still my child.” Shizuo growled.

“It’s my body!” Izaya yelled back. “How do you think everyone will look at me once I get bigger? How am I going to explain that. There aren’t many people who know about what my body is like, so people will start asking questions.”

“So not many people know about this?” Shizuo asked having calmed down a bit, knowing that getting angry with the raven wasn’t really going to work.

“No, Shinra knows, my most important client knows and you know, Celty shouldn’t even know, unless Shinra told her.” Izaya looked over to the dullahan and the doctor when he said this.

“I didn’t tell her!” Shinra said and Celty looked honestly confused, so Izaya knew he was speaking the truth.

[What are you talking about?] Celty asked and looked from one person to the other. Izaya sighed at this.

“This is what I meant. People will try finding out how I got pregnant.” Izaya said. “And because of my work I can’t disappear either till the child is born. I will lose clients if I do that. My work will suffer with this, since I won’t be able to do much anymore.” Izaya looked at Shizuo when saying this. “And don’t mention the enemies both of us have, I don’t need a weakness, it will only hinder me.”

“Izaya, calm down for a bit.” Shinra tried once again to stop the informant from stressing out too much. The doctor walked over to Izaya and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you eat something? I had Celty make us some food.” Shinra tried.

“How can you think of food? This is important Shinra!” Izaya said and turned his look towards the doctor with anger in his eyes. “And I’m not hungry.” Just when those words got out of his mouth his stomach started to growl, indicating that he was hungry.

“Seems like your stomach doesn’t agree with you.” Shinra smiled at the informant.

“My stomach hasn’t really been agreeing with me for the past few days.” Izaya said at that, but took a deep breath before closing his eyes for a moment. “Fine, but we will talk about this after we have eaten.” Izaya said and turned towards the kitchen to take place at the eating table. “And no coffee for anyone.” Izaya said and he could see shock on Shinra’s face.

“Why not?” Shinra said and Izaya smiled at the look on the doctor’s face.

“If you want me to throw up in your toilet than you can do it, but I can’t say I will be in a good mood after that.” Izaya said and sat down at the table.

“How can you be sure about that?” Shinra asked, but he knew that there would be no coffee for him.

“When I threw up at my appointment with Shiki-san, I felt nauseous after smelling the coffee Namie had made for him.” Izaya said. “And now that I know the reason for it, I also know that pregnant people can feel nauseous because of different smells.” Izaya had some knowledge about pregnancy and it’s symptoms, so this was a link he had made pretty fast.

“Alright, no coffee then.” Shinra said with a sigh and turned towards Shizuo who was still standing by the couch. “Are you coming to eat too Shizuo?” Shinra asked, before also sitting down at the table.

“Ah, sure.” Shizuo said and came over before sitting down beside Izaya.

“Shizu-chan I hope you don’t think you will be able to escape after having eaten.” Izaya narrowed his eyes at the blonde who had sat down beside him.

“Of course not.” Shizuo said and focussed on the food he had in front of him. “I know we need to talk about this.”

xxx

After having eaten they said down in the living room. Izaya and Shizuo said on the couch, while Shinra and Celty said on chairs.

“First of all, I think I need to tell Celty something.” Izaya said and averted his gaze for a moment before looking at the woman. “Celty you must realize that this is very important for me and you cannot tell this to anyone else.” Izaya said. If there had been an option of not telling her, he wouldn’t have, but it seemed like he had no choice.

“I’m intersex, which means I have male and female parts and so I also have the ability to carry children.” Izaya looked at Celty, waiting for a reaction from the woman.

Celty tried to type something, but then deleted it again, before typing again. [That was something I didn’t expect…] She started and Izaya waited patiently. [But don’t worry I won’t tell anyone about this.] Celty’s next message was and Izaya let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Thank you.” He said and then went silent. He knew that the next subject would be about him being pregnant and what to do with it, but even though he had been the one to say that they needed to talk, he didn’t really want to talk about it.

Noticing that Izaya wasn’t going to start Shinra decided what they had to talk about first. “The most important thing right now is what you want to do Izaya.” Shinra started. “You’re clearly not in favor for this pregnancy, but we still need to discuss what to do, since you have different options.” Izaya looked at the doctor when he said this.

“I know that Shinra and you know my answer to that already.” Izaya said and narrowed his eyes when the doctor shook his head.

“I know you would rather have an abortion, but there is also the option of adoption or keeping the child yourself.” Shinra said. “Even though the last two mean you will have to carry the child to full term.” Izaya shook his head at this.

“That’s the problem. If I carry it to full term, then there will be problems.” Izaya said and decided against telling them everything once again.

“And what if I help you with that.” Shizuo suddenly said and Izaya turned his head to the side to look at the blonde shocked.

“You helping me Shizu-chan? Are you sure you haven’t gone crazy?” Izaya asked and still couldn’t believe the blonde had just said that.

“I have just been thinking and I really want you to give birth to my child.” Shizuo said. “So if this is what will convince you to keep the child, then I would gladly do it.

“But you know you get angry with me as soon as you see me. How are you going to deal with mood swings and other stuff. Like cravings in the middle of the night?” There was no way the blonde could keep his cool around him.

“I think it’s a good idea Izaya and you can even have him live with you while you’re pregnant.” Shinra said.

[Yeah, it seems like a really good idea!] Celty also joined in.

“And I will be able to protect you while you’re carrying my child and once you have given birth I will take the child of your hands alright?” Shizuo really didn’t want to lose this child. He honestly thought that he would never get the chance to become a father, but now that the chance was here, he wasn’t going to give it up just yet.

Izaya sighed and thought it over for a bit. If he decided to give birth to the child he couldn’t deny that he needed help, but he still had his work to do and what if he wanted to walk around in public when he was showing? There was no way people would not notice, but Shizuo had offered to help him and Izaya couldn’t help but be a bit curious as to how the blonde was going to handle living with him. It would definitely not be easy for the blonde.

“Fine.” Izaya said and saw a smile appear on Shizuo’s face. He had never seen the blonde smile this honestly. “But you will have to listen to everything I ask of you and I don’t want anything to do with it once I have given birth to it.” Izaya said and then turned to Shinra. “I expect you to do the checkups and I don’t really feel for giving birth naturally, so that means either you have to perform a cesarean or I need to visit my special doctor in the hospital to ask if he can help me with this. Which do you think is better Shinra?” If Shinra could do it he would rather not go to the hospital, but if the underground doctor wasn’t sure, he would rather go to someone who knew what he was doing.

“I have never done a cesarean before, so I honestly only know the theory, so you might want to ask your other doctor about that, but I can do your checkups, so that you only need to go to the hospital for giving birth.” Shinra said and Izaya nodded at that.

“Seems like I will have to go to the hospital after all.” He mumbled and then suddenly stood up. “Shizu-chan go gather the stuff you need from your apartment and come to mine afterwards. You can use the guest room.” Izaya said and then started to take his leave, but was stopped by Shinra.

“Wait Izaya, I still need to give you the vitamins you have to take to make sure the baby gets enough nutrients.” Shinra said and disappeared before reappearing with a sack filled with the bottles with pills. “I put a note inside on how to use them.” Shinra said and gave the sack to Izaya. “I want to do the next checkup and first ultrasound in four weeks. So please come here then, but don’t worry about calling me earlier if you or Shizuo think something is going wrong.”

Izaya just nodded and headed over to the door before turning around and looking once more to Shinra. ”Thanks Shinra.” He said and left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 6

After getting back to his apartment Izaya took of his coat and placed the pills he got from Shinra on the kitchen table. Honestly this was a big mess if you asked him, but he couldn’t really go back on his word anymore now that he had agreed to carrying it till full term. He was still calling the child an it, since he didn’t really want to get attached to the thing, otherwise he might not be able to let it go when the time came.

A sigh escaped his mouth and he grabbed his phone. He still had to call his special doctor to ask is he could help scheduling a cesarean. He pushed in the right number before calling and pressing his phone to his ear.

“Good afternoon, this is Yoshida speaking how may I help you?” He heard the voice on the other end of line say when the call was picked up.

“Good afternoon Yoshida-sensei, this is Orihara Izaya speaking.” Izaya started. Normally he would have used an alias, but since this doctor knew who he was he could use his real name.

“Ah Orihara-san, how can I be of help to you?” The doctor asked and Izaya almost wanted to end the call right there, but he knew this had to happen and the sooner the better.

“Today I found out that I’m six weeks pregnant.” Izaya started. “So I’m calling since I will be needing a cesarean when the child is ready to be born. I already have someone else doing the checkups, but he can’t do the cesarean, so I was wondering if you could help with that.”

“Congratulations is in order then and I should be able to help with the cesarean, since I know you can’t just go to the hospital and ask for one. You said you were six weeks?” Yoshida-san asked.

“Yes, that’s right. Can you give me the details once you have found someone to do the cesarean? And don’t use my real name.” Izaya told the doctor. The doctor may know his real name, but there was no way he was going to let other people know his real name while he was having the cesarean.

“That should be fine and should I use the alias you normally use for these things?” The doctor asked and Izaya nodded before realizing the doctor wouldn’t be able to see that.

“Yes, that’s fine. Then I will leave arranging the cesarean to you.” Izaya said before ending the call. He put his phone back in his pocket and sat down on his couch. That had been done, but now there were other things to think about. What to do with Namie and also what to do with his work and clients. He knew he could tell Shiki-san the truth, but what about the rest? He still needed to do the work, but he wouldn’t be able to do much outside of his apartment, that would be too dangerous.

He could either give Namie a vacation or tell her the truth. Of course he could also fire her, but he might need her help with work during his pregnancy, since he knew Shizuo wouldn’t be of much help with that. He might as well tell her tomorrow then.

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts and he went over to the door to answer it. Behind the door stood the blonde he had been waiting for carrying less stuff than he had expected the blonde to get, but most of it were probably his bartender uniforms and his daily necessaries.

“Ah Shizu-chan, there you are.” Izaya said and stepped aside, letting the blonde in. “I will take you to the guest room so you can dump your stuff there.” Izaya said and walked past the blonde and up the stairs to a room. His own room was also on this floor, including a bathroom, but Shizuo’s was at the end of the hallway, with the bathroom between their rooms. Walking towards the room at the end of the hallway he opened the door and motioned for Shizuo to go inside. “This will be your room for the time being, besides this one is the bathroom and beside that is my room, which you probably already knew from last time. Downstairs is my office, living room and kitchen with another smaller bathroom.” Izaya said and waited till the blonde had placed his stuff down before walking back down the stairs. “You’re forbidden to look at the files and also don’t look at my computer. Any questions?” He turned around and faced the blonde when he asked this.

“No, everything seems clear for now.” Shizuo said and looked around the living room. “You have an assistant right? What are you going to do with her?” Izaya knew that question was coming, since Shizuo knew he had an assistant.

“I’m going to tell her the truth, since I might need her for work while I’m pregnant and I’m also going to tell my most important client.” Izaya said and saw Shizuo have a sceptical look on his face. “He already knows I’m intersex, so explaining it to him won’t be much trouble.” Shizuo still didn’t seem happy, but Izaya decided not to go any further on the topic.

“Do you have any food in your apartment for dinner?” Shizuo suddenly asked and Izaya shook his head at that. “I still need to go and get some groceries, but we can also order something if you would like?” Izaya answered.

“Shinra said you should eat a balanced diet, so I don’t think eating out will be good for you. Shinra also said no raw fish, which means no otoro for you.” At those words Izaya eyes shot open and he stared at Shizuo as is he had just said that the world would end.

“Are you kidding me? No otoro for the next eight months?” Izaya said and looked at Shizuo unbelievingly. “There’s no way I’m going to survive that.”

“Don’t exaggerate Izaya, the world won’t end if you can’t eat otoro for the next eight months.” Shizuo said.

“You don’t know that, you can’t even appreciate how good otoro is. What am I going to tell Simon when he asks if I want to eat sushi? He will get suspicious if I refuse it for eight months!” Izaya couldn’t believe he wouldn’t be able to eat his otoro. He had known somewhere known that he couldn’t eat raw fish, but he hadn’t made the connection with his otoro. This was seriously going to be hell!

“Then just tell him you’re sick or not feeling well when you get across him.” Shizuo answered.

“Easier said than done!” He could already feel anger starting to boil up, but Shinra said that stress was bad, so better sent Shizuo out to get the groceries. He grabbed his wallet and took out some money before giving it to the blonde. “Go get the groceries, but don’t buy too many sweets.” Izaya said, knowing the blonde he would probably go and buy sweets if he hadn’t told him that.

“Why should I do it? You can do it too right?” Shizuo was definitely annoyed by the way he got treated.

“You want me to carry your child remember, so you better do what I say.” Izaya said and saw the blonde opening his mouth to say something, but then turned around to go out. “Wait!” Izaya said and the blonde turned around before getting a key tossed at him. “That’s the key to my apartment, so you can just enter on your own.” He said and watched the blonde leave, before going back to the couch.

He laid down on the couch and turned to lay on his side before closing his eyes for a bit. He really felt tired after all that had happened today and he was emotionally and physically completely drained. That was also why as soon as he closed his eyes he had started falling asleep.

xxx

Izaya woke up to the smell of someone cooking. He slowly sat up and noticed that he had a blanket on him. Confused he pushed the blanket aside and stood up from the couch. He could remember falling asleep on the couch, but he definitely didn’t have a blanket. He decided that he would probably find the answer in the kitchen where someone was cooking.

Once he had reached the kitchen he was surprised by what he saw. Shizuo stood in his kitchen cooking dinner. He hadn’t known the protozoan could cook and he hoped that it would be edible, but he really hadn’t felt like cooking himself, so he was happy that the blonde was doing it for him.

“I didn’t know Shizu-chan could cook.” Izaya said and walked to the blonde till he was right next to him.

“I live on my own, so of course I know how to cook at least some things. Do you even cook?” Izaya smirked at that.

“Of course I can cook, I just let my assistant cook most of the time, since I think it takes too much time.” Izaya said and looked into the pans to see what the blonde was cooking. “Did you put the blanket on me?” He asked, but it couldn’t really have been anyone else besides Shizuo.

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t fall asleep on the couch without a blanket.” Shizuo said and turned to look at the raven. “I’m almost finished here, so why don’t you set the table?” Izaya’s nodded and just went ahead and set the table.

Once he had finished setting the table, Shizuo had also finished making dinner and was putting the food on the plates. Izaya sat down and waited till Shizuo was finished and the blonde had sat down. Izaya was looking down at his plate and noticed that Shizuo had put quite a bit of food on both plates.

“Shizu-chan, there’s no way I can eat all that.” Izaya complained.

“You are eating for two now flea.” Shizuo countered, but Izaya started pouting at the blonde. “Fine, just eat as much as you can alright?” Happy with the answer Izaya started eating, surprisingly it tasted pretty good.

“This tastes pretty good.” He said and noticed the blonde starting to smile a little.

“Thanks, I didn’t know if you would like it.” Shizuo said and kept eating his own food.

Izaya kept eating till he had about three quarters of the food finished, but stopped then. He really didn’t feel like eating more. “I have had enough.” He said and waited till Shizuo was finished, before picking up his plate and cleaned it before placing it in the sink. Shizuo did the same with his plate.

“I can wash the dishes.” Shizuo said. “You can either go rest or do whatever you want.” At that Izaya glared a bit at him, but resting didn’t sound so bad, maybe just going to sleep was what he should do.

“Yeah, thanks, I think I will go to sleep, so please don’t make a mess.” Izaya said and turned around but was stopped by the blonde’s voice.

“I have work tomorrow, so I might already be gone by the time you wake up, but I will make dinner tomorrow evening if you want or just let your assistant do it, but let me know then alright?” Oh right, Shizuo was going to keep working for Tom, so that meant that the blonde wouldn’t be here during the day. At least he wouldn’t have to see Shizuo’s face all day, which made it a bit better.

“Sure, I will let you know what we will do for dinner tomorrow.” Izaya said and then left to head towards his bedroom, once there he changed into his gray hoodie and black shorts, before getting into his bed and almost immediately falling asleep when his head hid the pillow.

xxx

Waking up the next morning started once again like hell. As soon as he had sat up in his bed, he was making his way over to the bathroom and puking his guts out into the toilet. Then Shizuo had to walk in on him puking and instead of leaving him alone started rubbing his back awkwardly. Not being able to speak, he wasn’t able to tell the blonde to go away, so he had to wait till he had finished throwing up.

Once he was finished he stood up on shaky legs and made his way over to the sink to rinse his mouth and wash his hands.

“Are you alright now?” Shizuo suddenly asked and Izaya turned around to glare at him.

“I’m fine now, but you don’t need to help me with this!” He snapped at the blonde. Izaya stormed out of the bathroom once he had said this and got dressed in his bedroom, before heading down the stairs, where Shizuo was already fully dressed.

“Ehm… I need to go to work.” He said awkwardly and didn’t meet the raven’s gaze. “See you tonight.” He said before opening the door and running straight into Namie. “Ah sorry.” He said and then disappeared down the hall.

“Wasn’t that Heiwajima Shizuo?” Namie asked as soon as she came inside the apartment.

“Yeah, it was.” Came the curt reply.

“Seems like you’re in a great mood.” Namie sighed and went over to her desk, before sitting down behind it.

“You would be the same if you were forced into something you didn’t like.” Izaya angrily said and stormed towards the kitchen to take his pills with some water. He really needed to remind himself to take them, otherwise Shinra would definitely nag at him.

“What are those pills for?” Namie asked and picked one of the bottles up. “Prenatal vitamins? Why would you be taking those?” Izaya had finished taking his pills and snatched the bottle from the woman.

“Don’t go through my stuff!” He snapped and glared at her angrily. “And as for why I’m taking them, I found out that I’m six weeks pregnant.” He said and went to his desk, sitting down in his chair.

“Pregnant? But you’re clearly a man, so there’s no way you can get pregnant, even you should know that.” Here it came, he would have to tell her the truth.

“I’m intersex.” Was all he said, he assumed that she knew what that meant, since she kept staring at him after he said that.

“You mean to say that you are both male and female?” That was the short explanation of it.

“That’s how you can say it and I have the ability to carry children, so when Shizu-chan and I had sex I ended up pregnant.” Izaya explained and hoped that she wouldn’t ask much more and just accept it.

“Heiwajima Shizuo is the father?” A nod from the informant confirmed it. “Never thought that not only your mind but also your body was messed up.” She said and Izaya narrowed his eyes at that.

“Be happy that I’m not firing you, because I could have chosen that option too.” He said and then sighed. “We need to start filtering the requests and I also need to inform Shiki-san of my current condition. He already knows I’m intersex, so that part doesn’t need an explanation, but since I’m pregnant I won’t be able to do all the work I normally do.” Izaya said and Namie glared at him.

“If you didn’t get yourself pregnant this wouldn’t be happening.” She said and then went to sit behind her desk.

“It’s not like I want to keep it. Shizu-chan asked me to keep it.” Izaya said and he could already feel the disbelieving look the woman was giving him.

“And you just accepted it because he wanted it. It sounds to me that you don’t even want to give birth.” Namie said and an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t, but Shinra and Shizu-chan convinced me to at least give birth.” He said and sighed. “When is my next appointment with Shiki?” He asked.

“Actually you have one today. He called two days ago, but clearly you weren’t paying attention. The meeting is at 3pm at your apartment, so you don’t need to go out.” Namie said and Izaya sighed a bit. So he had to tell Shiki today too? That might become a bit of a mess, especially if Shizu-chan was finished with his work early. Oh well, he would see what happens when it was 3pm, but right now he would better do some work, before his assistant was going to nag at him for not doing anything. “Oh yeah one last thing, I can’t handle the smell of coffee, so there will be no coffee served in my apartment.” With those words he turned his attention towards his computer screens and started working.

xxx

Izaya was busy throwing up his lunch when a knock came at the door. Groaning a bit he tried to get up, but this only made him throw up more. Meanwhile he heard the door being opened and he could hear voices talking, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying over the sounds of his own puking. He really hated this, couldn’t Shinra have given him something against the nausea too? Clearly the doctor hadn’t thought about it.

A knock came this time at the bathroom door. “Izaya? Shiki-san is here, so could you please hurry up and finish?” Namie asked and Izaya groaned once more. Great, just great. Now Shiki was here and he was once again throwing up. Luckily it didn’t take much longer, before there wasn’t anything left in his stomach and he was ready to come out of the bathroom.

Once he exited the room he could see the man he had an appointment with sitting on the couch. Shiki had turned his head to look at the informant leaving the bathroom and narrowed his eyes when he saw how pale the informant was looking. “I thought I told you not to get sick?” Shiki said without any emotion in his voice and Izaya said nothing and just said down on the couch.

“I’m not really sick, Shiki-san.” The informant said and he noticed Shiki looking suspiciously at him.

“Then what is it, because if it influences your work, you better tell me.” Shiki was definitely not in a good mood and Izaya couldn’t say he was in a good mood himself either.

Izaya let his gaze go to the two bodyguards at the door, but decided that he didn’t really have any other choice but to tell the man. “I’m pregnant.” He said softly, so that the bodyguards wouldn’t hear it.

“You’re what?” Shiki said and in his eyes it was clearly visible he was angry. “Who’s the father?” Izaya opened his mouth to answer the question, but before he could the door to his apartment opened and Shizuo walked in. The blonde looked from the bodyguards by the door to the man who was sitting on the couch with Izaya.

“Oh, ehm, I sent you a message.” Shizuo said when he rested his gaze on Izaya. “But I guess I would better take my leave and come back later.” He said and was already opening the door when Shiki called out to him.

“Heiwajima-san right? It’s fine to stay, since we were talking about something that concerns you too.” The man said and Shizuo turned around while closing the door to look at the man before walking over and sitting beside Izaya.

“What were you talking about?” Shizuo asked and looked at Izaya waiting for an answer.

“This is the client I told you about.” Izaya said and Shizuo remembered that Izaya had indeed talked about an important client. “And I was just telling him about me being pregnant when you walked in.” This part was said more softly, since he still didn’t want the bodyguards to hear.

“And I was just asking who the father was when you walked in, so I’m assuming you’re the father right?” Shiki smirked and looked at the blonde. Shizuo met his gaze and glared a bit.

“Yes I am.” He said and kept glaring at the man.

“This might get interesting then, I mean if the child gets your strength and is as smart as Izaya that might be an interesting combination.” Izaya knew that look on Shiki’s face and knew it couldn’t mean anything good.

“As if I would let my child get into contact with the yakuza.” Shizuo growled and his glare intensified.

“So you already guessed that I’m yakuza?” Shiki smirked at that. “But it’s not your choice alone, I mean Orihara-san has a say in this too right?”

“I don’t want anything to do with the child after it’s born, so it’s Shizu-chan’s decision.” Izaya said and sighed. “Are you going to tell me what you really came for or are you going to leave?” Izaya asked, but he really wanted the man to leave, since he didn’t think Shizuo would be able to keep calm for much longer.

“I came here for business, but I will contact you about that later. For now I will be taking my leave.” Shiki said and stood up before letting himself out of the apartment.

A sigh escaped Izaya’s mouth and he closed his eyes for a moment. “That really gave me a headache…” He muttered and started rubbing his temples.

“Then go and sleep for a bit.” Shizuo said and stood up. “I will wake you up when dinner is ready.” Shizuo said and Izaya looked up at him.

“I still have work to do.” He said and tried standing up, but he almost fell over before being caught by Shizuo.

“Seems like some rest would do you good.” Shizuo said and stared Izaya into his eyes, before the pregnant man laid down on the couch and pulled the blanket on top of himself.

“What about me?” Namie suddenly asked and Izaya looked up for a bit. He had already forgotten Namie was still there. “If you’re not going to work, then I’m not going to work either.

“Then go, but don’t think you will get paid for the hours you didn’t work.” Izaya said and then closed his eyes, not listening to anymore complaining from the woman and soon he felt himself drifting off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Izaya had been living together with Shizuo for two weeks now and honestly he had expected the blonde to blow up on him at least once already, but that hadn’t happened, which surprised Izaya. If he had to be honest, he had snapped at the blonde more than once, which the blonde had let happen without much complaint.

Namie hadn’t gotten better either. She kept complaining about him not working enough, which was normal if he had his head hanging in the toilet puking his guts out half of the day. That was something that he really didn’t like about this pregnancy. He had been throwing up every day for the past two weeks and not just in the mornings. The term ‘morning sickness’ was more than just being sick in the morning. He hadn’t been keeping any food down and he knew that it couldn’t be good. Maybe asking Shinra for some pills wasn’t a bad idea, but the pride he still felt, didn’t let him go see the doctor before the first appointment.

And let’s not start about how tired he constantly felt and the headaches that came and went as they pleased. Oh and the thing he found out while in the shower, that had been pretty embarrassing. He had been washing his body when he went over his nipples and cried out. His nipples had gotten a lot more sensitive and it also hurt sometimes. He hoped that no one had heard him that one time, but he had still felt embarrassed. Now he was at least a lot more careful when he was washing in the shower.

Getting out of the shower he grabbed a towel and started wiping his body dry. He halted his actions when he came to his stomach, where an almost unnoticeable bump was already visible. If you didn’t know he was pregnant, you would probably not even be able to notice it, let alone see it when he was wearing clothes. He really didn’t like the idea of starting to show, that just made this all the more real.

When he was finished getting dry, he wore his boxers and went into his room to get dressed. He first put on his shirt and then his pants, but when he was done doing the button on his pants he noticed that his pants were feeling pretty tight. Great, he thought. He would have to get some clothes somewhere, since it didn’t seem like his pants would fit much longer.

Already irritated he went down the stairs, to find Shizuo still there. He had expected the blonde to have already gone to work, but Shizuo was still here. “Why are you still here?” Izaya asked still feeling quite irritated.

“I got the day off today.” Came the reply and Izaya just narrowed his eyes at this.

“Oh great, so now I have to spent the day together with you and Namie?” Izaya groaned, before heading into the kitchen to see what he wanted to eat.

While looking in his fridge Izaya suddenly wanted to eat something sweet, which the fridge didn’t seem to have. “Shizuo, do we have anything sweet left?” Izaya called out to the blonde.

“Ah sorry, I had the last pudding last night!” Shizuo answered, which made Izaya groan.

“Are you serious? For once I feel like eating something sweet and you ate the last of it?” Izaya yelled while slamming the fridge shut. “I can’t believe you!” He said while stomping over to the blonde. “My pants are getting tighter, you ate the last sweet thing in my apartment, can this day get any worse?!” Izaya yelled at the blonde. “Now I need to go out, not to mention I also need to get clothes, where am I even going to get the clothes?” Nothing could go right today. Suddenly his phone went off and Izaya picked it up without looking who it was.

“What do you want!?” He snarled into the phone.

“Izaya, I see you’re in a great mood.” Came the voice of his assistant through the phone. “You see, I want the day off today if that’s possible.” She knew she was walking on thin ice here, since her boss seemed ready to snap at any moment.

“Oh so you just want the day off?” Izaya said with sickeningly sweet tone. “Just do that, but don’t think it will be a paid vacation.” Izaya said and hang up before the woman could say anything more.

“Izaya, let’s go out and get you some sweets alright?” Shizuo suddenly said and Izaya looked at the blonde. “And as for the clothes, we can go and look at some maternity stores if you want to?” Izaya could see that the blonde was doing his best to be nice to him, but he didn’t feel like being nice to the blonde.

“Since you ate the sweets I should sent you to get some, but since I’m also in need of clothes, we should go to ikebukuro to get some sweets and to get me some clothes.” Izaya said with a huff and was already putting his jacket on, before turning around. “Are you coming or not?” Shizuo made haste to go after the angry raven, since he knew Izaya would only get more angry if he didn’t hurry up.

xxx

Izaya still felt angry, since he was hungry and still hadn’t gotten his sweets. Why did he chose to go all the way over to Ikebukuro? If he had just chosen to stay in Shinjuku he would have already had his sweets.

“Izaya, that shop has good sweets.” Shizuo suddenly said and pointed into a direction, which Izaya followed with his eyes. Izaya didn’t answer and just started walking towards the store, before entering it. Once inside all kinds of smells got into his nose, but luckily he didn’t feel like throwing up.

Izaya started walking past all the sweets which were lined up and tried to find something that he might like, but he really didn’t know what to chose. “Mister, can I help you?” A female voice asked and Izaya looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. The girl seemed to get a bit scared, but stood her ground anyway.

“Oi, Izaya, don’t scare the girl.” Izaya turned to glare at the blonde, before turning back to the sweets in front of him. “Ah, don’t mind this guy, he’s in a bad mood.” Shizuo apologized to the girl.

“Ah, I don’t mind.” The girl said, but Izaya ignored her and looked at the sweets once more, before his eyes met strawberry shortcakes and some truffles. He definitely wanted that.

“Can I have 5 strawberry shortcakes and a dozen truffles?” Izaya decided on and the girl immediately started packing the sweets. Once the sweets were packed, Izaya paid for it and left the store.

“Oi, Izaya, can you wait a minute!” He heard Shizuo yell behind him and stopped before turning around. “I get that you’re in a bad mood, but you could have been nicer to that girl.” Izaya glared at those words.

“I can do whatever I want!” He said and walked on towards a park, where he sat down on a bench and opened the bag with the sweets. He grabbed one of the truffles and placed it in his mouth before eating. “This is really good.” Izaya said, his mood brightening instantly.

“Glad you like it.” Shizuo sighed relieved. He really didn’t think he would be able to handle the informant much longer if he kept being in a bad mood. “Where do you want to go and buy clothes?” Shizuo decided to ask.

“Going to a normal maternity store might be awkward.” Izaya said and sighed. “We can go to the store where I normally get my clothes made, they might be able to help make me maternity clothes and it will be less awkward for us.” Izaya knew they would have to find out he was pregnant, but he didn’t really want to go to a shop that didn’t know what he liked.

“That’s fine, then we can go there once you are ready to go.” Shizuo said and waited till the informant stood up once again and started leading the way to the store.

Izaya had started humming while he walked towards the store, those sweets were really good and he knew that he would definitely want to get more, but right now he had something else to do. He tuned in to the conversations around him, which he hadn’t been doing yet today.

“Hey aren’t they Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya?”

“No way, there’s no way they can be close together without fighting.”

Izaya smirked at that a bit.

“But they’re definitely walking together, even though Shizuo walks a bit behind Izaya.”

Izaya didn’t want to listen to anything more and zoned out once again. He was already close to the store and it didn’t really matter what people thought about him right now. If he didn’t hear it, it couldn’t bother him either.

He saw the store and motioned for Shizuo to follow him inside, before going inside. Once inside the store he started looking around to find the person he was looking for, but he couldn’t find the woman anywhere, so he walked up to the closed employee.

“Can I ask you to do something for me?” He said with one of his fake smiles plastered on his face, which made the girl blush a bit.

“Sure, what can I do for you sir?” The girl asked and Izaya noticed that she was looking behind him at the blonde.

“Can you get me the manager of this store, tell her Orihara Izaya wants to see her.” Izaya said and saw the girl nod before walking away quickly. “Seems like you scared her a bit, Shizu-chan.”

“Are you sure you yourself weren’t scaring her away?” The blonde countered.”Or the sight of us together did it.”

“Yeah, we are famous afterall.” Izaya said and saw the woman he was looking for earlier walking towards him with the girl.

“Orihara-san, good to see you. What can I help you with this time?” She asked, while smiling at the man.

“I want to discuss something in private if that’s fine with you.” Izaya said and saw the woman nod before pointing towards the other end of the store.

“We can talk in my office.” She said and started walking away, but before Izaya followed her, he turned towards Shizuo.

“Are you coming Shizu-chan? Or do you want to stay out here waiting till I’m done.” Izaya asked with a smirk.

“I’m coming along.” Shizuo grunted and followed the informant to the manager’s office.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” The manager asked when Shizuo had closed the door.

“I need some new clothes, but these need to be special.” Izaya started. “They need to be maternity clothes.” Izaya looked at the manager to see her reaction.

“Who are the clothes for?” The woman asked, clearly not thinking that they were for the raven.

“They are clothes for me, I’m pregnant.” Izaya said and looked away for a moment. He hoped the woman wouldn’t ask anymore questions and would just believe him, but he didn’t find that very believable.

“You’re pregnant? How did that happen?” She asked, but when she saw the man looking away, she sighed. “Fine, don’t tell me, but what do you want me to make?” She asked and looked at the man.

“Ehm, my normal clothes, but changed so they can be used as maternity clothes.” Izaya said while thinking. “I also need a new jacket for when I get bigger.” He said and cringed a bit at hearing himself say that he would be getting bigger.

“I see, that should be possible. When do they need to be ready?” The woman asked and started writing things down.

“As soon as possible, my current pants are already getting tight.” Izaya sighed and looked at Shizuo for a moment, before sliding his jacket off and lifting his shirt. The woman came closer and tried putting her fingers in the waistband of the pants, but didn’t succeed.

“I see, I will make sure the pants will be done by this week then and some shirts too if I have enough time. Do you also want some short-sleeved shirts? Since you will have to go through the summer.” Izaya thought about it and then nodded.

“Yeah, that would be great and can you sent the clothes to my home when you’re finished? I will pay you extra if I need to.” Izaya said and the woman shook her head.

“I can send them, but don’t worry about the extra money.” She said and smiled at the raven. “Never thought that you would become a parent.” Izaya wanted to correct her and say that he was only giving birth to the child and not becoming a parent, but he decided against it.

Once the woman had gone back to her desk to write something more down, Izaya grabbed his jacket and put it on once again. “Do you need to know anything more?” Izaya asked, but the woman shook her head.

“No, you’re free to go.” She said and Izaya nodded before taking his leave followed by Shizuo.

“I didn’t even need to be there.” The blonde complained, but Izaya ignored it and started heading back to Shinjuku.


	9. Chapter 8

_So the time has finally come_ , Izaya thought as he tried to close the button of his pants, but couldn’t succeed. He had finally gotten too big to fit in his pants and today just had to be the day of his appointment with Shinra. He was now ten weeks pregnant and he had been noticing that the small bump had become more noticeable than before.

Sighing he tossed the pants which didn’t fit anymore aside and grabbed one of the smaller new pants, before trying it on. The elastic at the waistband really made the pants a lot more comfortable than his old ones, but there was no way he was going to admit that. His shirt would still fit, but he might as well grab one of the shirts, which were a bit bigger around his stomach.

Once he had put on all the clothes he looked at himself in the mirror and noted that the bump wasn’t noticeable as long as someone didn’t know he was pregnant, they wouldn’t be able to notice.

Heading down the stairs he watched Shizuo sitting on the couch watching tv, but as soon as the blonde heard him coming, he turned around and looked surprised for a moment. “You’re finally wearing the maternity clothes?” Shizuo asked and Izaya glared at him for a bit.

“My pants wouldn’t fit any longer, so I thought that it would be better to change all my clothes.” Izaya said and went over to the blonde. “We need to go over to Shinra, so please get ready.” Izaya was already walking away while saying this and grabbed his jacket, before zipping it up. He had been doing this since he felt conscious about the fact that the bump was visible, even if people wouldn’t be able to notice it and would just think that he put on some weight.

Izaya looked behind him and saw that Shizuo was ready too and so the two of them left to head towards Shinra’s

xxx

Once at Shinra’s Shizuo was the one to knock on the door and it was clear to Izaya that the blonde was impatient. Honestly it was just a check up, so what was there to be impatient for? It was not like it mattered to him, since he just wanted to know if he himself wasn’t in danger, before going back home. He just hoped that everything wouldn’t take too much time.

Suddenly the door opened wide and Izaya had to jump aside to avoid the door. He glared at the person who had opened the door, whom was no other then Kishitani Shinra. The doctor was looking way too excited to see the both of them and Izaya had to resist the urge to just turn around and go back home.

“Shinra, I hope you weren’t thinking of hitting me with that door?” Izaya glared at the doctor, whom looked a bit nervous after seeing the glare the informant gave him.

“No that wasn’t my intention Izaya, I just was happy that the both of you were here.” That clearly wasn’t the right answer, since Izaya’s glare only hardened and he pushed the doctor aside, so he could walk past him.

“Is he in a bad mood?” Izaya heard Shinra ask Shizuo behind him.

“This is actually one of his better moods.” He heard Shizuo say and Izaya turned around at that.

“I can hear you clearly, you know? And remember that I’m doing this because you want it, so you better not get on my bad side, alright?” Izaya turned back around and stormed into the living room, before sitting down on the couch and staring straight ahead.

[How are you doing?] Read a screen right in front of his face and Izaya leaned a bit back to read it properly.

“Could have been better.” Izaya sighed and looked at the woman shortly.

[Shinra said you should come to the other room] Izaya growled at that, so now the doctor didn’t even want to face him by himself.

“So he doesn’t dare to come ask me himself?” Izaya said while standing up and walking to where the other room was. Opening the door he went inside to find Shizuo and Shinra already there. A bed was placed in the middle with some kind of machine beside it, which Izaya didn’t recognize.

“Ah, there you are Izaya.” Shinra said with a smile and Izaya just glared at him. “First I want to do some regular things for your check up, like blood pressure and weight and afterwards I’m going to look at the baby with this machine.” Shinra said and pointed to the machine that was right behind the doctor.

“Fine.” Izaya said and waited for the doctor to start saying what he had to do.

“First let’s find out how much you weigh.” Oh great, they just had to start with the one thing he didn’t want to know. He hated to know if he had gained any weight, but he stepped on the scale anyway, since Shinra would have probably pushed him on it if he didn’t want to do it himself. “Hm, still 58kg, I had hoped you had at least gained a bit, but it’s not really bad right now. Just make sure you eat enough.” Izaya let out a sigh of relief when he heard that his weight was still the same, even though he could guess why it was like that, he hadn’t really been able to keep any food down.

“I eat enough Shinra, I just can’t keep it down.” Izaya mumbled and the doctor frowned at that.

“If that’s the case I could have told you some things you could try to lessen the nausea.” Shinra said and sighed when he didn’t really get a reaction from the informant. “Alright let’s get on with measuring your blood pressure.” Shinra said and placed the band around the informants arm, before he started measuring the blood pressure. “120/70, that’s pretty good. Definitely not too high.” Shinra took the band of and placed it away, replacing it by some measuring tape.

“What are you going to do with that?” Izaya asked, clearly not liking what he was thinking.

“I need to measure how many centimeters you are around your stomach.” Shinra answered simply. “So could you please take of your jacket and lift up your shirt?” Izaya glared at the doctor, but started zipping down his jacket, before taking it off and slowly lifted his shirt. “You’ve already bought maternity clothes and you’re even wearing them?” Shinra said while he measured Izaya’s stomach.

“My pants wouldn’t fit anymore.” Izaya grunted and waited till Shinra was done before lowering his shirt.

“Seems that there’s already a slight bump.” Shinra smiled at Izaya while saying that.

“Just great.” Izaya said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

“Can you now please lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt once more. Izaya sighed, but did what was asked of him anyway and let down on the bed, while lifting his shirt over his stomach. Shinra had sat down on a chair beside the bed and had the machine also placed beside the bed. Shizuo was getting closer now too, Izaya noted. The blonde probably already knew what was going to happen.

“With this ultrasound machine, I’m going to show a sonogram of your uterus and the baby.” Shinra said and Izaya only nodded. He wasn’t planning on watching anyway. Since he didn’t want to take the risk of getting attached by seeing the thing on a screen. “Alright I’m going to start.” Shinra said and put some cold gel on top of Izaya’s stomach which made him flinch.

“That’s cold, you could have at least warned me!” Izaya growled, but looked the other way when he felt the probe of the machine being pressed to his belly. He was just going to wait till everything was over.

“Can’t seem to find it yet…” Shinra was clearly talking to himself. “Ah, right there, that is the baby!” Shinra suddenly exclaimed. “Shizuo come look at your baby!” Izaya could hear some shuffling beside him and then a gasp from the blonde.

“Is that really my baby?” Shizuo sounded happy. “Izaya look at it, that’s our baby!” Shizuo suddenly said and Izaya just shook his head.

“Your baby and I don’t want to see it.” Izaya said and kept staring anywhere but the screen. He could hear someone growl beside him and he knew he had made Shizuo angry.

“Say that again after you look at the baby!” Shizuo started yelling. “If you can still say you don’t want anything to do with the baby after you have seen it, then I will leave it be, but don’t say that you don’t want the baby if you haven’t even seen it!” Clearly Shizuo had snapped and Izaya wanted to keep looking away, but suddenly a fast beating sound entered the room and both Shizuo and Izaya kept silent.

“That’s the baby’s heartbeat.” Shinra said and Izaya’s eyes widened at that. That was the heartbeat of what was inside him. That was the heartbeat of his child, his child. Suddenly Izaya turned his head and stared at the screen watching the small fetus that was inside him. Tears started welling up in his eyes and it didn’t take long before he was crying, but he was too focused on the screen to notice.

A gasp from the blonde took him away from the screen, to look at the blonde. “Izaya, you’re crying.” He gasped and Izaya quickly started rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not!” He said and kept rubbing till the tears had stopped.

“Can you still say you don’t feel anything for our child?” Shizuo asked and Izaya glared at that.

“Shut up.” He said softly, but couldn’t help a small smile appearing on his face. This was really his child, he was really pregnant.

Shinra handed him tissues to wipe of the gel and Izaya wiped himself clean before sitting up. “Everything’s going fine.” Shinra started and Izaya nodded. “Please keep eating enough and if the nausea get’s really bad, please call me.” Izaya nodded at that. “You will be gaining more weight, which is normal and you will also get bigger, both are things you will have to accept Izaya.”

“I know Shinra.” Izaya said getting a bit annoyed with the doctor.

“Lastly, here are your new pills and I will see you again in another four weeks.” Izaya just nodded and hopped of the table before heading out the door, not looking if Shizuo was following or not, since the blonde would follow him anyway.

Once outside the apartment Izaya turned around to the blonde. “Shall we get something to eat before going home?” Izaya asked.

“Sure, where do you want to eat?” Shizuo knew they would normally have gone to Russia sushi, but it probably wasn’t smart to go there now.

“I honestly want to get otoro, but I know that’s not possible, so why don’t we just go to a café?” Izaya asked. “I know a good one around here.”

“That sounds like a good idea then.” Shizuo said. Izaya led the two of them through Ikebukuro and past Russia sushi.

“Izaya, Shizuo!” They suddenly heard and turned around to see the van gang walking over. “It’s a rare sight seeing you two together without fighting.” Kadota said, but before anything more could be said, Erika started squealing.

“I can’t believe you two are together! That must mean you’re in a relationship now right?” Erika started her rambling. “Who tops and who bottoms?” Izaya’s patience was wearing thin. Why couldn’t that woman just keep her mouth shut?

“Could you shut up!” Izaya snapped at her and everyone around, except for Shizuo, looked at the informant surprised, but before anyone could say anything Izaya had grabbed Shizuo’s hand and was taking him away from the van gang. “Seriously, she can never shut up.” Izaya grumbled and Shizuo grinned at that.

“You just gave her more reason to believe that it is true.” Shizuo said while holding their hands up.

“But we aren’t! We only did it once and she doesn’t even know that!” Izaya’s mood had clearly worsened, so Shizuo knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to change the informant’s mood.

“I know, I know.” Shizuo answered and sighed, before looking at the informant. “Let’s go eat alright?” And with those words, Izaya seemed to calm down and started leading the way once again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold** is said in Russian

“Damnit!” Izaya yelled in frustration. “Why can’t I find what I need?” Namie looked up from her work to stare at her boss.

“What now?” She asked and Izaya turned his head to glare at her.

“I can’t find the information I need!” The informant was clearly frustrated by this. “What to do now? I already told Shiki-san that I would be able to do this job.” He knew that there was one thing he could do, but that meant going outside to get the information himself. Seems like he didn’t have any choice.

Standing up and cursing under his breath he walked to where his jacket was and put it on. “I will be going out for a bit.” He told his assistant, before grabbing his phone and sending a message to his source to meet him somewhere in Ikebukuro. He wanted to put his phone away, but decided that it might not be bad to send Shizuo a message too.

[Shizu-chan~ I will be in Ikebukuro, so when you are finished with work, shall we meet up?] He send the message and then left his apartment. He honestly told the blonde, just to be sure, because you never knew what could happen.

xxx

Walking through Ikebukuro, Izaya could feel the stares of the people around him. He knew it couldn’t be because he was pregnant, since he wasn’t showing that much yet, which was pretty normal for being almost fourteen weeks pregnant. It probably was because he hadn’t shown his face much lately and hadn’t been here at all for the past three weeks.

The only times he came in Ikebukuro lately was when he was together with Shizuo, but this time he was alone. This would make him more vulnerable, but there was no way he was going to let his humans know that.

He was almost at the place where he would meet his source, so he picked up his pace a bit more, he really didn’t want to think about what the people around him were thinking, it would only make him more anxious.

“Izaya!” He suddenly heard and he stopped in his tracks to look at Simon. He had almost walked passed the russian, but it seemed like the man hadn’t noticed this. “Come eat sushi.” At that Izaya smiled apologetic to the russian.

“I’m sorry Simon, but I can’t. I have work to do.” He said and turned around to walk away, but stopped when the man suddenly started talking in Russian.

**“Izaya, I haven’t seen you lately, did something happen?”** Izaya contemplated it for a moment, he couldn’t tell the man the truth, but maybe half the truth would be good enough?

**“I haven’t been feeling well lately and Shinra said that I should stop eating sushi for now.”** It was the truth, but he didn’t tell the real reason behind it.

**“How can sushi not be good?”** The russian countered and Izaya smiled at that.

**“It’s not good for me right now, but as soon as I can eat it again, you will be sure to see me.”** Waving his hand Izaya started walking away. “I have to go now!” He said stopping the Russian conversation.

This was the first time he had spoken to Simon since he found out he was pregnant and honestly he wondered what the man had to think right now. There weren’t many options where someone wasn’t able to eat sushi, but the russian might not be able to guess it, since he thought he was a man.

Shaking the thought away, he looked up to find he had arrived at the place where he was going to met his source. To his surprise the man was already there and Izaya walked over to him. “Do you have the information?” Izaya asked the man, whom nodded and took out an envelope.

“Here is the information. I’m surprised you came out to get it, since I heard you weren’t doing any field work right now.” The man said and Izaya narrowed his eyes at that.

Having checked the contents, he put the envelope in his pocket and took out the money before giving it to the man. “That has nothing to do with you.” Izaya said and put his hand in the pocket where he held his switchblade. He had taken it with him in case he had to defend himself.

“No need to get like that, I’m just giving you information, but I’m also warning you.” Izaya tilted his head in question when he heard this. “Some gangs have been trying to find and attack you, but since you haven’t been to Ikebukuro alone lately they haven’t gotten the chance, so be careful, now that you’re alone this time.” Izaya snorted at that.

“You don’t need to worry, I can defend myself perfectly fine.” Even though he said that he couldn’t stop his stomach from churning a bit out of nervousness. “Thanks for the information, I will be going back now.” He said and walked out of the alley and into the street. There he grabbed his phone to check for any messages from the blonde and noticed there was one.

[I just finished work. Where are you now, so that we can meet up.] Izaya started smiling at the message before he caught himself and forced the smile away. He started writing a reply quickly.

[You can follow my scent right~? But I’m at-] Suddenly Izaya got grabbed by the arm and was taken into an alley, he pushed the send button just before he lost grip on his phone and hoped that the message would at least reach the blonde. He tried to get his arm free, but the grip on it only tightened, before he was pushed hard into a wall. A small cry of pain left his lips when his head hit the wall and he glared to the people who were now surrounding him.

It was probably one of the gangs his source had been talking about. “Can’t believe we caught you so easily, Orihara Izaya.” The man who was holding him to the wall said and Izaya glared at him before spitting in his face.

“You were just lucky.” He knew he shouldn’t aggravate the people before him, but there was no way he was going down without a fight. A hand left his left wrist and was pulled back before it landed a punch right in the informants face. Izaya closed his eyes when he felt the impact and shot his now free hand into his pocket, before taking out his switchblade.

Ignoring the pain in his face, he flipped the blade open and slashed at the face of the man in front of him. The knife made contact with the man’s cheek, before he sprang back and released Izaya completely.

Now free, Izaya started looking around to see if there was anyway he could escape. He knew he had to get away as fast as possible, since there was no way he could win this fight in his current condition. He didn’t even know if he could run away properly, let alone fight eight men. They really knew not to go easy on him.

One of the men came at him and Izaya dodged, before cutting the man across the chest, he was able to do this with another one, before he stumbled and fell to the ground. He couldn’t believe he had just tripped over nothing! He tried to get up fast, but someone was already on top of him holding him to the ground. Izaya did the only thing he could think of in that moment and lashed out with the knife, which was still in his hand, but his wrist got grabbed painfully and was twisted behind his back. His arm felt like it was going to break any moment and a cry of pain escaped his lips.

“Seems like there is no one to help you.” He heard the man above him say and the man must definitely be grinning. Izaya tried to lift his body from the ground, since it was getting uncomfortable to lie on his stomach, but that action only granted him more pain in his arm. This time he clenched his teeth and didn’t let any sound escape.

“You sure got quiet, normally you would be talking our ears of, but it seems like this time you’re keeping quiet.” The sneer in the man’s voice made Izaya want to punch him in the face, which he wasn’t able to do right now. Where the hell was Shizu-chan when he needed him?

Suddenly his hair was grabbed and his head got slammed into the ground, Izaya could feel himself getting dizzy and black spots started to appear in his vision when his head was once again slammed into the ground. This time he started groaning, since a headache was starting to form and the throbbing didn’t seem to decrease any, instead it just seemed to increase.

Suddenly he felt the weight on him be lifted of him and Izaya immediately turned on his side. In his dazed state, he could still think that it wasn’t good for the baby to lay on his stomach.

His vision was only getting darker with the second and he didn’t even notice when he got carefully lifted off the ground. The only thing his mind could register was a familiar warmth, before he fell completely unconscious.


	11. Chapter 10

Trying to open his eyes, Izaya groaned against the light that entered his eyes and shut them immediately. He had a pounding headache and the light only made it worse. Not only that, but his whole body felt sore and his left arm hurt more then the rest of his body.

Suddenly he remembered what had happened and his eyes shot open once more, but that proved to be a wrong move when his headache got worse and his vision started swimming. Closing his eyes he let out a frustrated sound.

He could hear the door open and someone walking in, but he wasn’t going to open his eyes just yet to see who it was. “Can you make it less bright in the room?” He asked the person who had come in and he could hear the person pause, before some shuffling sounds were heard and the closing of curtains could also be heard.

“It’s done.” He heard Shinra’s voice say, so it had been Shinra who had entered. Izaya tried opening his eyes and this time the light was a lot less bright, which made it more easy for him to adjust. “How are you feeling?” Izaya slowly looked in the doctor’s direction at that question.

“Like crap.” He answered honestly, lifting his right arm to cover his eyes. “My head is hurting, my whole body is sore and my left arm hurts when I try to move it.” He summed up.

“That’s to be expected after fighting in you condition.” Shinra said softly and went closer to the informant. “You know you’re lucky that Shizuo came to rescue you, you know?” Izaya looked confused at that. Shizuo had rescued him? He couldn’t really remember what had happened after the guy had banged his head for the second time against the ground, except for the guy being lifted off of him and a sudden familiar warmth. Could that have been Shizuo?

“I didn’t start the fight, they just dragged me into an alley and I defended myself.” Izaya answered. “So Shizu-chan saved me…” Izaya said, but then groaned once again in pain when his headache got worse.

“You should rest for now and don’t try to move too much yet, since you might feel dizzy or queasy.” Shinra said and Izaya was already closing his eyes, before a sudden thought came to his mind.

“The baby is fine right? Even though I got held down on my stomach, it’s fine right?” Izaya started to panic. What if the child got hurt or worse had died because of him getting caught? No this couldn’t be happening! He placed his right hand on his stomach where he could feel the small bump, which meant that his child was at least there, but that didn’t mean that it hadn’t gotten hurt.

“Izaya, calm down. The baby is fine, you didn’t hurt it.” At those words Izaya relaxed a bit, but he still kept his hand on his stomach, to reassure himself it was still there.

“Where is Shizu-chan?” That was the last thing he wanted to know, after that he would go back to sleep.

“He has gone out with Celty for a bit, since he had been here constantly waiting for you to wake up. He will definitely be mad at me for the fact that you woke up while he was away, but don’t worry about that and just rest alright?” By the time Shinra had finished saying that, the informant had already fallen asleep again.

xxx

The second time Izaya woke up, his headache had subsided a bit till it was a dull ache. Letting his eyes get adjusted to the light in the room once more, he noticed that it was now a lot darker, which meant that it was probably dark outside. How long had he been sleeping? Was it hours or maybe even days?

Looking beside him, he noticed someone with blonde hair sitting in the chair beside the bed sleeping. “Shizu-” But his voice cracked and the sound that he managed to produce was probably too soft for the blonde to hear. His throat was really dry, which meant that he had probably been unconscious for quite a while.

Slowly extending his right arm towards the blonde, he started tapping his leg, trying to wake the blonde up and get his attention. The first few taps didn’t seem to do anything to the blonde, but suddenly his head shot up and red eyes met brown eyes.

“You’re awake.” Shizuo said and looked the informant over to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Water.” Was all Izaya trusted himself to say, but even the protozoan should be able to get that right?

“Sure, just wait a moment.” Shizuo left the room after saying that and Izaya turned his gaze towards the ceiling. How had Shizuo felt when he had to save him? Was he scared? Or was he in so much rage there was no room to be scared?

His thoughts got interrupted when Shizuo walked back into the room with a glass of water. Izaya tried to sit up, by pushing himself with both arms, but pain shot through his left arm when he tried this and he collapsed back onto the bed with a pained expression on his face.

Suddenly he felt a strong arm wrap behind his back and supporting him to sit up a bit, before the glass was brought to his lips and he could drink from the glass. Once he had drank the whole glass of water he was placed back on the bed by the blonde.

“How long have I been asleep?” Izaya decided to ask the blonde, now that he had found his voice again.

“It’s 3am right now, so since the attack it has been more than a day. The last time you woke up was last morning.” Shizuo said and watched the raven close his eyes for a moment. “Do you want me to wake Shinra?” Izaya shook his head at that.

“No need, I’m fine.” Shizuo didn’t seem to believe him, but he at least didn’t go and get Shinra. “I’m sorry.” Izaya suddenly said and the blonde opened his mouth to say something, but Izaya silenced him. “I shouldn’t have gone out to work. I’m sorry, but I saw no other way then to go out and get the information. I didn’t think I would be attacked as soon as I went out alone.”

“So there are even things you don’t know.” Shizuo said and smiled softly at the raven, which surprised Izaya. He had never seen the blonde smile like that before. “At least I got there in time to save you.” He said and then sighed. “You don’t know how scared I was, not only to lose the baby, but also to lose you.” The last part was said a lot softer, but Izaya heard it anyway. His eyes opened wide in surprise at the blonde’s confession, so he hadn’t only cared for the child but also for him? No that couldn’t be true. There was no way the blonde would feel anything for him.

“Shizu-” Izaya started to say, but got interrupted by the door slamming open and one Kishitani Shinra walked in followed by Celty.

“Izaya, I see you’re awake.” The smiling doctor, send a chill down Izaya’s spine. “Can you explain to me why you decided to go work outside your apartment?”

Izaya looked at the wall beside him at those words. “I needed the information and this could also have happened if I had just been walking around Ikebukuro alone.” Izaya said and could hear the doctor sigh.

“Just know you were lucky this time.” Shinra said. “You’re fine to go home now, but take it easy for a while, especially with that arm of yours, since it might keep hurting for a while, but there wasn’t any real damage done, so it should heal fine on it’s own.” Izaya nodded at those words and tried to push himself up, this time with only his right arm, which he succeeded in after a bit of trying.

Once he sat up, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly tried standing. He knew that he might feel dizzy if he stood up too fast, but it seemed like this time it was going fine. “Where’s my jacket?” He asked, since he noticed he wasn’t wearing it.

“Here.” Shizuo held out his jacket for him.

“Thanks.” Izaya said and grabbed the jacket with his right arm, before carefully putting it over his left arm, before entering his right arm in the jacket. Trying to zip it up proved difficult, since it hurt to use his left arm and zipping didn’t really work with just one arm. “Ehm, a little help please?” All three in the room looked at him in surprise, but Shizuo complied and zipped the jacket up.

“Ready to go?” The blonde then asked and Izaya nodded at that, before walking towards the exit of the room.

“Thanks Shinra, I will see you in two days then?” Izaya asked and as soon as the doctor had confirmed it he left the apartment, followed by the blonde.

xxx

Once home he looked around his apartment for a bit. It didn’t seem like anything had happened here, even though Namie might be angry that he hadn’t come back the day before yesterday and had also not been here yesterday.

“If you’re wondering about your assistant, I told her you wouldn’t be coming here for a few days, so she said that you should contact her when you came back to work.” Izaya nodded at that. The blonde had at least thought about his assistant, which made that one problem less.

“I think I won’t contact her for another few days, that will give me more rest.” The blonde looked surprised at those words.

“I thought your work was everything?” Shizuo said with a grin.

“A break is also nice once in awhile.” Suddenly he felt really tired and he looked once more at his desk before heading towards the stairs. “I’m going to sleep some more, you can do whatever you want.” After saying those words, he headed up the stairs and into his bedroom, to go back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

“Shizu-chan, are you here?” Izaya asked as he walked down the stairs looking for the blonde, but he there was no blonde hair anywhere inside his apartment. Where had the blonde gone? He really wanted to get out for a bit, but since the attack a few weeks ago, the blonde wouldn’t let him go out alone. He had even already told Namie to not come to work today.

“Shizu-chan?” Still no answer. Izaya was getting quite frustrated, he had expected the blonde to be downstairs, but it seems like he was wrong. He couldn’t still be sleeping right? Since he had already woken up pretty late he hadn’t expected the blonde to still be sleeping, but of course it was a possibility.

Sighing he turned around and started walking up the stairs. If the blonde was still sleeping, he was definitely going to wake him up.

Once at the door to his guest room he knocked on the door, but received no answer. The blonde was either there or not, so taking the chance he opened the door and looked inside, to see if the blonde was there.

Blonde hair was sticking out from the blankets when he looked over towards the bed and Izaya could already feel himself getting angry.

Stomping over to the bed, he shook the blonde forcefully and watched as Shizuo started to stir. “It’s time to wake up, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said with quite an angry tone.

Suddenly the blonde turned around and stretched his arms around Izaya’s waist before he could do anything he got dragged towards the bed by the blonde. “Sh-Shizu-chan, let go!” Izaya said and tried to pry the arms away from around his waist, but the blonde was a lot stronger than he was, so it didn’t have any success.

Getting angry once again, he formed a fist and hit the blonde in his face, in the hope that that would wake the blonde up. The blonde only furrowed his brows for a bit, before snuggling even closer to the raven.

Sighing Izaya leant down towards the blonde’s ear and blew on it. That got a reaction from the blonde. Brown eyes opened and stared up at the red ones of Izaya. “Why the hell did you do that flea?” Shizuo asked quite irritated.

“I came to wake you up, but then you grabbed me and wouldn’t let go.” Izaya said while pointing to the blonde’s arms, which were still around his waist.

Realizing that his arms were around the informant’s waist, Shizuo couldn’t prevent his face from blushing, before he let the informant go. “Ah… Sorry.” Shizuo said and tried to force his face back to normal. “Why did you wake me up?” He decided to ask, since he had to distract the informant from his blushing face.

“Didn’t know Shizu-chan could blush like that.” Izaya said smirking, before answering the question from the blonde. “I was waking you up, since I wanted to go out, but I hadn’t expected you to still be sleeping.” Izaya said and looked at the blonde a bit irritated. “So get ready, so that we can go out.” Izaya said with a huff before turning around and walking out the door.

xxx

It didn’t take long for the blonde to get ready and soon they were already out of the apartment. Izaya was still wearing his jacket, since it hid his growing stomach, it was already noticeable if he was not wearing his jacket, so he was careful to wear his jacket outside. He knew that once summer would come it would be weird if he was still wearing his jacket then, but he would have to think about it then. Maybe growing his hair out so that he would seem more like a woman was an idea, but even the thought of having to act like a woman didn’t sit right with him, but if he wanted to move around freely there was probably not really another option.

“What are you thinking about?” Shizuo’s voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

“Nothing much, just that I won’t be able to wear my jacket once summer comes. It will be too warm.” Izaya said without looking at the blonde.

“Hm, that might indeed become a problem.” Shizuo said. “You could always dress like a woman.” A smile appeared on the blonde’s face, which only received him a glare from Izaya.

“Only if there is really no other option.” Izaya murmured and hoped the blonde hadn’t heard that.

“Oh, so you’re ready to do it if it is necessary?” The blonde’s smile had returned, but this time he got ignored as the raven took up the pace and started walking ahead of him. “Oi, Izaya, wait!” Shizuo also took up the pace till he was beside the raven.

“Shizu-chan is mean!” Izaya said as soon as the blonde got by his side. “You just want to see me as a woman.” The smirk had once again appeared on his face, which made Shizuo blush.

“Wha… No of course not.” But his blushing face told the informant something else.

“I might do it.” Izaya said in the end and that made the blonde look slightly surprised. “I’m not going to stay in my apartment during the whole summer, you know? I might even let my hair grow out.” Izaya said and turned to walk backwards for a bit so that he could look at the blonde. “Do you think I would make a cute woman?” Izaya said and grinned for a bit while looking at the blonde.

“You might.” The blonde admitted, but Shizuo suddenly had to catch the raven when someone bumped into him. “Izaya, you should watch where you’re walking.” Shizuo said and then glared to the man whom had walked into the informant. “And you should watch where you’re going too.” The man hastily apologized, before walking away.

“Shizu-chan, can you let go of me now?” The raven asked, with a slightly blushing face. The only thing Shizuo could think when looking down at the informant was that he was cute. “Shizu-chan, did you hear me?” And with that the blonde let go of the informant.

“Do you want to go and eat something?” Shizuo decided to ask the informant.

“Sure, let’s go to Russia sushi.” The raven said and Shizuo looked confused at that.

“But you can’t eat any raw fish!” The raven tilted his head a bit at that.

“So? They don’t only serve raw fish.” Izaya said and turned around to walk towards the new destination. “And I guess they’re already wondering where the two of us went, so let’s surprise them for a bit.” Shizuo knew that smirk that had appeared on Izaya’s face. He knew that since the raven had accepted the fact that he was pregnant, he had been more ready to tell others, but Shizuo hadn’t expected him to just openly tell anyone by himself. So the informant had probably a plan and Shizuo already didn’t like it one bit.

xxx

Once arriving at Russia sushi, they didn’t see Simon standing outside, so the russian was probably inside or at least Izaya hoped he was inside, because otherwise this plan wouldn’t work as well as he wanted to. The only thing he hoped was that there weren’t too many people they knew, since they would definitely not leave them alone once they found out that he and Shizuo could stay close to each other without fighting.

Opening the door, he walked inside and waited till Shizuo was inside too, before looking around to find Simon. Once he had spotted the russian he went over to him. “Simon, do you have a private room for the two of us?” Izaya asked and the russian looked up to Izaya with a smile, but couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw that Izaya together with Shizuo.

“I see, you two are not fighting. No fighting is good.” Simon said to them. “So a private room for the two of you?” At that Izaya nodded and followed the russian towards one of the private rooms.

“You can use this room, I will come in a minute with some tea and then you can decide what you want to eat.” Simon said and left the two of them alone in the room.

“Are you really sure about eating here?” Shizuo asked him once again and Izaya only nodded this time. The blonde had asked him quite a few times on the way here, but there was no way he was going to leave now that he was planning on surprising the russian even more.

Shizuo had already sat down on one side of the table, but Izaya first took his jacket off before sitting down slowly. He could see Shizuo’s gaze on him, which meant that the blonde didn’t like the idea of him taking his jacket off, but this was all part of the plan to let Simon know what was happening right now.

“I can’t believe you took your jacket off.” Shizuo mumbled and Izaya smirked at that.

“That’s why I asked for a private room.” There was no way he would have taken his jacket of where there were a lot of people.

The sliding door opened and Simon came in with the drinks. While placing them on the table his gaze fell on Izaya, whom had laid a hand on top of his stomach. Now that he was sixteen weeks pregnant his stomach had grown more and was now showing a lot more than at first, so there was no way that Simon wouldn’t notice it.

“Izaya?” Simon asked and gave the informant a questioning look. Izaya only smiled at the russian.

“Do you have anything to eat that doesn’t have raw fish, raw meat or anything that a pregnant person can eat?” Izaya asked and couldn’t help but smirk when the russian’s mouth fell open and he kept staring at Izaya.

“Simon, have you taken their order yet?” Came the voice of Dennis, which brought Simon out of his thoughts.

“For me some of today’s specialty.” Shizuo said and Simon nodded at that.

“Congratulations I should say, Izaya.” Simon then said once he could answer properly. “I’m not going to ask how it’s possible, so I’m going to see what Dennis can make for you and I will be back with your orders.”

“Thanks Simon.” Izaya said with a smile and started giggling as soon as the door was closed. “Did you see his face? That was priceless.” Izaya couldn’t stop the giggling yet, even though he tried to keep it to a minimum.

“I can’t believe you just told him like that. Are you planning on telling more people?” Shizuo then decided to ask, but the raven shook his head.

“Currently I’m not planning on telling anyone. Telling Dotachin is something I might want to do, but I don’t want the rest of the van gang to know and then especially Erika.” Izaya said and could already remember how it went the last time with the woman.  
“What about your sisters? And is it alright if I tell Kasuka? I have been wanting to tell him that he will be an uncle in a few months, but if you’re against it I won’t tell him.” Shizuo said and Izaya sighed at that.

“I get that you want to tell Kasuka, but I don’t want my sisters to know, they will definitely use it against me.” Izaya said. “I’m fine with you telling your brother, but at least make sure he doesn’t make it publicly known that he’s becoming an uncle.” Shizuo nodded at that.

“That’s fine, he should be able to keep quiet.” Shizuo said and then Simon came back with the food.

“Here are your orders, I hope this is fine. Dennis said this was safe for a pregnant person, so there should be no risk.” Simon said and placed the food on the table. “How far along are you?” Izaya looked up from his food at that question.

“I’m sixteen weeks right now, so I have quite a while to go without otoro.” Izaya said with a pout.

“Before you know it will be over.” Simon said before turning around and walking out the room.

“I’m not even halfway.” Izaya said with a sigh before starting to eat his food.

Once they were done eating, Izaya put his jacket back on and they left the private room saying goodbye to Dennis and Simon before leaving the restaurant and heading back home.


	13. Chapter 12

Once back from their trip through Ikebukuro, Izaya went over to the couch after getting inside is apartment and lay down on it, his feet resting on top of the couch. His feet were killing him after having walked for the whole day.

“Are you alright?” Shizuo asked him and Izaya looked up from the couch at the blonde.

“My feet are killing me.” Izaya said, before laying his head back down on armrest of the couch.

“Do you want me to massage your feet?” Izaya looked at the blonde surprised. He had never expected Shizuo to offer that. Grinning at the blonde he nodded.

“Sure, just make sure not to break anything.” He hoped the blonde knew how to do this, otherwise he might end up with a broken bone, but he had gotten to know another side of the blonde for the past few months, so it should probably be alright.

The blonde came over to the couch and sat down on the end where Izaya’s feet were. He softly grabbed one of the informants legs and pulled the leg of his pants up a bit for better access. “You need to tell me if it hurts, alright?” Izaya nodded at that and watched the blonde while he started rubbing his foot.

First softly, but then more firm. The combination of the soft and firm touches felt really good to Izaya.

“Your feet are quite swollen.” Shizuo said and watched the raven’s reactions, while he went over to the ankles of the raven. Izaya started panting a bit when it didn’t just feel good, but he also started feeling some form of arousal.

When Izaya realized it, he could already feel his pants getting tight around his groin, which made his face blush. On instinct he tried to close his legs to hide it from the blonde, but this made him only look up confused.

“Why are you closing your legs?” The confused expression on Shizuo’s face told him that he had made a mistake.

“No reason.” Izaya tried to lie, but his red face was obviously telling that there was at least something happening.

“Your face is telling something else.” Shizuo said and smirked when he realized what had to have happened. “Did it feel a little too good?” Shizuo grinned and used a bit of force to open the raven’s legs, revealing the tent that had formed inside his pants.

Izaya didn’t dare look at Shizuo, so he stared at the back of the couch and waited for what the blonde was going to do.

“You know I can help you with that too, right?” Izaya turned his head fast to look at the blonde with wide eyes.

“I can take care of it by myself.” Izaya said and tried to stand up, but the blonde kept him pinned to the couch.

“It’s much easier if I help you, you know? You don’t even need to do much.” Then the blonde stood up and lifted the raven off of the couch. Izaya tried to struggle, but the blonde held a firm grip, so in the end he let the blonde take him to his bedroom.

xxx

Carefully the blonde laid him down on the bed and climbed on top of the bed soon afterwards. “Shizu-chan, you don’t need to do this.” Izaya tried one last time, but just as he expected, the blonde didn’t move away.

“I said I was going to help you.” The blonde said and looked at the informant for a moment before climbing further on top of the informant, so that he was straddling his legs. Then he leaned forward and connected his lips with the raven’s in a kiss. Even though the last time he was drunk, he could still remember it pretty clearly.

Izaya was stiff for a moment, not really responding to the kiss, but in the end he gave in anyway and started kissing the blonde back. Suddenly a tongue started prodding at his lips to open them and Izaya complied by opening his mouth and letting the blonde’s tongue travel around in his mouth. A moan escaped the raven, but was swallowed by the blonde. Izaya’s face flushed red, since he had just moaned.

Shizuo broke the kiss and stared down at the informant with a grin. “Seems like you’re enjoying it.”

“Shut up.” Izaya said and looked away, before the blonde grabbed his chin and started kissing him once more, only this time more forceful.

After the lips the blonde started going down his neck and left marks every time he nipped the skin of the raven with his teeth. He ended up at the collarbone, where he bit down a bit harder, which owned another moan from the informant.

The blonde suddenly grabbed his shirt and started tugging it carefully over his stomach, before tugging it more roughly and over the informant’s head. His shirt got tossed to the side somewhere, but Izaya didn’t have any time to think about it, because the blonde had grabbed one of his nipples.

The informant flinched at that. His nipples were too sensitive, that it even hurt if the blonde just touched them. “Shizu-chan, don’t, it hurts.” Izaya said, which made the blonde stop for a moment and look down at him. “They’re too sensitive.” Izaya said and he could hear the blonde sigh, but let go of his nipples anyway.

Now the blonde’s hands went down to his stomach and he kissed it for a moment. “Wha… What are you doing?” Izaya asked and Shizuo looked up at that.

“I just kissed your stomach.” Was the answer, before the blonde once again kissed his stomach, but this time in a few places. The blonde went lower and lower, till he was at the waistband of the informant. Here he looked up for consent and when the informant nodded he started pulling the waistband down and the pants of the informant, till be was only left in his boxers.

Izaya pushed himself on his elbows and looked at Shizuo. “You should get undressed too.” At that the blonde grinned and started taking of his own clothes and discarding them somewhere around the room. He had even taken his boxers of already. Now it was the informant’s turn and Shizuo slowly pushed him down on the bed once again, before taking the boxers of, revealing a hard erection.

Grabbing the erection he pumped it for a bit with his hand, which owned him small moans from the raven. With his other hand he tried to look for the lube, which he knew was somewhere in the bedside table. “Please... grab a condom too.” He heard the raven and then gave a small nod, before grabbing everything he would need.

Opening the bottle with lube, he started pouring some on his fingers. Once his fingers were covered he let his hand go down to the opening to vagina and looked at the raven if it was alright, to which the raven gave a small nod. Slowly he started pushing one finger in, but soon another followed and when the third was inside, he could already hear Izaya starting to moan again. “Seems like you’re more sensitive than last time.” This received him a glare from the informant.

“Shizu… hn… chan.” Izaya started. “Just give… hn… me yours already… hn.” Izaya said, which made the blonde pull his fingers out and smirk.

“So you already want mine?” This time he didn’t wait for the raven to give a reaction, but positioned himself in front of the entrance. “Tell me if something doesn’t feel right.” Shizuo said before slowly pushing in, looking at the raven to see if he was in any discomfort.

“Just get moving already Shizu-chan.” The informant said getting quite annoyed with the slow pace. “I can handle it.” He added and the blonde seemed to hesitate for another moment before starting to move in and out of the raven.

“Ah… That’s it… Ah.” Izaya said and closed his eyes for a bit, before opening them and looking up at the blonde’s brown eyes. The pace got faster and this time the blonde started to pump his erection too, right along with the thrusts.

“Ah… Shizu-chan.” Izaya started moaning. “Feels good. Faster.” At that the blonde went even faster and Izaya couldn’t keep his moans back any longer.

His moans got only louder when the blonde started thrusting faster and Izaya felt the pleasure building. It wouldn’t be long before he would come.

“Shizu-chan… Ah… I’m going… Ah… to come… Ah.” Izaya said while panting and moaning under the blonde.

“I’m close too.” Shizuo said and picked the pace up, which earned him another set of moans from the raven.

“Shizu-chan.” Izaya started crying out the blonde’s name. “Shizu-chan!” Shizuo could feel himself getting pretty close. “I’m cumming, Shizu-chan!” The raven yelled and white semen shot all over the raven’s stomach, before the blonde felt the walls close on him and he also came inside the condom.

Both were panting pretty heavily, but Shizuo went of the bed for a moment to grab a wet towel. He knew that they were probably going to sleep like this, so he would better clean the raven up.

After having wiped the raven clean, he tossed the towel aside and laid down beside him.

Izaya was still panting quite a bit, but rolled onto his side anyway. He snuggled into the blonde beside him and closed his eyes, since he felt really tired.

Suddenly he felt something weird in his stomach and he sat up a bit in surprise. “What’s wrong?” He heard Shizuo ask, but the raven only put his hand down where he had felt the slight pressure against his stomach. This time it happened again and he could also feel a soft pressure against his hand. “Oi, Izaya what’s wrong?” The blonde sounded more desperate this time, but Izaya grabbed his hand and laid it on the place where he had felt it.

“The baby is kicking.” Izaya said and couldn’t help but smile brightly at the blonde. It didn’t take long, before the blonde also felt it and his face lit up.

“You’re right. That feels amazing.” Shizuo said and could only stare at the raven’s stomach. He slowly took the raven into his arms and forced him to lie down next to him, while Shizuo kept his hands on the raven’s stomach. It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep while both smiling with what they had felt just now.


	14. Chapter 13

“Izaya, Shizuo, come inside!” Shinra said enthusiastically, which made the two people in front of his door look at him surprised.

“Aren’t you a bit too happy?” Izaya asked while entering the doctor’s apartment. “We’re here for another check up.” Izaya looked at the doctor questioningly.

“Ah, I didn’t tell you last time, but today I’m going to try and find out the gender if you want.” Shinra said to which he received to stunned expressions.

“You could have told us that earlier!” Izaya yelled at the doctor. “Then we could have thought about it longer.”

“Yeah Shinra, you could have told us earlier.” Shizuo grumbled and the doctor looked a bit nervous between the two men.

“Do you two want to find out or not?” Shinra decided to just ask to which Izaya looked at Shizuo.

“Do you want to know?” Izaya asked and the blonde shrugged his shoulders at that.

“It’s your choice, I will go with what you want.” Shizuo said.

“Alright then. I’m fine with finding out the gender.” Izaya said and smiled at Shizuo for a moment before nodding to Shinra.

“Great.” Shinra said and pointed towards the door to the room. “Let’s go inside then and find out.” Shinra was way too happy for Izaya, but he did want to find out the gender. He just hadn’t thought about it happening right now. Following the doctor inside the room, Shinra first did the regular check up and then started asking if his symptoms had changed.

“Back pains have started since last time and my feet have been swollen and hurt quite a bit if I stand on them for too long.” Izaya said, there was something else, but there was no way he was going to tell the doctor about that. He had definitely been more horney and Shizuo had been more than happy to help him every single time. Just remembering it made his face go red again, but he made sure that the doctor wouldn’t notice it.

“I had expected as much. Especially since your body isn’t completely build to carry a child. Your hips are a lot smaller than a woman’s, so it should give you more back pain.” Shinra was clearly in doctor-mode right now. “If your hips start to hurt a lot too, you should let me know.” Izaya just nodded at that and Shinra than laid the clipboard down on which he had been writing before pointing to the bed. “Then it’s now time to look at you child.” Shinra was smiling when he said that and Izaya climbed on the bed, before laying down and pulling up his shirt over his stomach.

“Alright let’s start.” Shinra said and applied some gel on Izaya’s stomach to which the raven flinched.

“I’m never getting used to how cold that is.” Izaya complained and Shinra only grinned at that.

“This is necessary for the echo to work.” Izaya rolled his eyes at that and watched as Shinra placed the probe on his stomach and started moving it around till he had found the baby, before turning the screen so Izaya could also look at it. “As you already know, this is your baby.” Shinra said and starting pointing some things out. “It seems like everything's going alright with the baby.” Shinra moved it around a bit more before he stopped and a smile appeared on his face. “Are you ready to know what you’re having?” Shinra then asked and looked to Izaya.

“Shinra, say it already.” The raven said and looked at the doctor annoyed.

“You’re having a girl!” Shinra said and his smile only grew wider. At that Izaya’s eyes widened. Maybe he had subconsciously hoped that it would be a boy, since he knew what to do then, but with a girl, he suddenly felt really insecure.

“A girl huh, I’m going to have a daughter.” Izaya could hear that Shizuo was clearly happy. Izaya also forced a smile on his face, he could handle his worries on his own, there was no need to let them worry.

“Yeah, a girl is great.” He knew the smile that was on his face was not a real one, but it should be believable enough for the other two in the room. On the inside he was worried. He had never even considered the fact if it was a girl. There would be a lot of things different than with a boy, but he himself had also experienced some things that females do, so he would atleast be able to handle with a few things, but definitely not with everything.

Izaya got taken out of his thoughts when Shinra handed him a towel to wipe of the gel. When Izaya had done that he lowered his shirt again and carefully stood up from the bed making sure he kept his balance. 

“Here are the pills for this time.” Shinra said and handed it over to Izaya. “You know when to come the next time and if anything drastic changes, you should let me know.” At that Izaya nodded and smiled at the doctor before grabbing his jacket and putting it on. When he had zipped it up, he looked down at his stomach to see that his jacket wasn’t hiding it completely anymore.

“Seems like it won’t be long before people will start asking questions.” Izaya mumbled to which Shizuo came over to him and placed a hand on his stomach.

“You knew that time would come, but if people don’t know you, they won’t notice and you have been growing out your hair, so you might even be able to be seen as a woman.” Shizuo said which earned him a glare from the informant.

“Like I said, I don’t know yet if I want to dress as a woman. I at least won’t be wearing any skirts or dresses.” That was something he was definitely not going to wear. He was letting his hair grow, since that would help him look a bit more feminine, but that didn’t mean he was going to wear women’s clothing.

“Right, but longer hair will look good on you.” At those words Izaya’s face turned a bit red.

“Ah, let’s go, see you next time Shinra.” Izaya said and left the apartment as fast as he could. He didn’t want to continue on that subject right now.

xxx

Once they were back at the informant’s apartment, Izaya took of his jacket and walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair. He was planning on getting some work done, even is the blonde was there.

He saw Shizuo sit down on the couch and turning on the tv. Now that he remembered it, Kasuka was having an interview. Shizuo had already told the actor about the fact that he was becoming an uncle and he had also told the truth about the fact that Izaya was the one carrying the child, he wasn’t ready to call himself the mother. 

Even though the blonde had said that Kasuka would keep silent, he still felt anxious about the fact that the actor knew about it. Who knows what they will do if someone finds out that he’s becoming an uncle. His attention got grabbed when the interview got started.

First a few normal questions were asked, but the next question that got asked grabbed his attention and made his heart beat fast.

“I have heard from a very reliable source that you’re becoming an uncle, is that true?” No this couldn’t be true. How could they know that?

“Shizu-chan how can they know that? Don’t tell me you told him at a public place?” The informant asked and looked at the blonde waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, sorry alright? I met him at a public place, but I never thought they would just ask it like that.” Izaya groaned frustrated at that. He couldn’t believe the blonde had told his brother at a public place.

“That is true.” Kasuka’s answer got Izaya’s attention back on the tv.

“Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?”

“My brother didn’t tell me, but he didn’t know it at the time.” Izaya could only glare at the blonde at that.

“Have you met your brother’s partner yet?”

“I have met her before, but I haven’t seen her for a while now.” At that Izaya looked surprised.

“I thought you told him I was the one carrying the child? Why is he referring to a ‘she’?” Izaya asked the blonde.

“He’s probably keeping that fact hidden, it’s better that way right?” Izaya only grunted at that.

“I hope you will get a really cute nephew or niece and you need to let us know once you have become an uncle.” Izaya didn’t listen any further. He was only thinking about the fact that people now knew that Kasuka was becoming an uncle. Not only that, but the people who knew that Shizuo was Kasuka’s brother would realize that he was becoming a father.

“Great, now people will start asking you about your pregnant partner.” Izaya said and let his head on his desk for a moment, not feeling like working any longer.

“Yeah, seems like it.” Was Shizuo’s only answer. Izaya stood up from his chair and walked over to Shizuo.

“I just know my sisters will be here either today or tomorrow and not to mention the van gang, whom will definitely want to know who would be crazy enough to carry your child.” Izaya said and then groaned thinking about what that meant. “Just wait till Erika finds out, she will definitely not leave us alone.”

His arm got grabbed by the blonde and he was pulled to sit on the blonde’s lap. “Don’t think too much about it. We will deal with it when the time comes.”

xxx

Which was way too soon, since just after they had dinner the doorbell rang. They had been watching tv while Izaya laid with his head on Shizuo’s lap. Izaya had almost fallen asleep when the sound of the doorbell came. He felt the blonde start to shift under him, which made Izaya groan.

“Just let them try and they will go away after a while.” Izaya said and closed his eyes once again, trying to fall asleep, but the doorbell rang again and this time a lot longer and this went on till the blonde stood up in the end.

“I’m going to see who it is.” Izaya pouted at that.

“Just leave them be and come back.” The blonde didn’t listen to him and walked towards the door. Izaya grabbed a pillow and put it under his head before closing his eyes once again and listening to what kind of conversation would unfold at the door.

“Coming.” Shizuo said and opened the door not much later to two girls and he immediately recognized them.

“Shizuo-san? What are you doing at Iza-nii’s apartment?” Asked Mairu and Kururi only nodded.

“Ah, that’s a long story, what do you two want?” Izaya hoped that the blonde would send them away fast, but knowing Shizuo he wouldn’t be able to do that.

“We came to ask Iza-nii to find out whom you made pregnant, but since you are right here we can just ask you!” The brown haired girl was way too happy about this.

“Why should I tell you that?” Shizuo gave as an answer.

“Yuhei…(we want to know whom is carrying Yuhei’s nephew or niece)” Shizuo looked at the other twin with a confused expression.

“What did she say?” The blonde asked the other twin.

“She said that we want to know who is carrying Yuhei’s nephew or niece.” Mairu said and smiled at the blonde. “So are you going to tell us or not? Otherwise we’re going to ask Iza-nii.”

“I won’t tell you.” Shizuo said and Izaya sighed at that. He knew his sisters wouldn’t stop before they knew about it. Slowly standing up from the couch he started making his way over to the door where the blonde was with his twin sisters.

“Just let them in Shizu-chan, that should give them an answer.” Izaya said quite irritated with his younger siblings.

“Iza-nii!” Mairu said and made her way inside the apartment towards her brother, but when her gaze fell on him she stopped in her tracks, followed by her twin. Shizuo closed the door behind them and walked over to Izaya.

“Iza-nii? Are you…? How?” Mairu couldn’t find the right words to say and at that Izaya glared at her. “Wait you’re…?” The confusion was clear, which made Izaya only get more irritated.

“You have your answer now right? So get the hell out of my apartment!” It was clear that Izaya was in a bad mood, since his twin sisters had ruined a good evening. 

“But how can you be pregnant?” Mairu asked and still looked confused at her brother or at least she thought that it was her brother. “Don’t tell me you were a woman all this time?”

“No I’m not a woman!” Izaya spat at his sister. “I’m intersex, you were just never told, since I intend to live as a man.” Izaya said and glared at his sisters. When were they finally going to leave? They had their answer now right. What he didn’t expect was for kururi to walk up to him and give him a hug.

“How...?(How long?)” Izaya looked down in surprise.

“Nineteen weeks now.” Izaya answered, but was still surprised by Kururi’s reaction.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Mairu asked and also came over to her two siblings.

“It’s not exactly easy to say you’re intersex, you know?” Izaya sighed and then pried Kururi away from him. “Could you two please leave now? You have your answer right?”

“Fine, but I can’t believe we will be related to Yuhei’s nephew or niece.” At that Izaya’s eyes widened.

“Don’t tell anyone, since this doesn’t need to be known.” Izaya said and Mairu smirked at that.

“Oh, you don’t want us to tell anyone? Then at least let us help you shop for baby stuff and tell us what the gender is.” Mairu said and Kururi nodded.

“Alright fine, but we only found the gender out today. It’s a girl.” Izaya said and his sisters got even happier at that.

“Alright, we will take our leave now and please make sure to take us when you go shopping!” Mairu said before leaving together with Kururi.

A frustrated sigh left Izaya’s lips and the blonde put his arms around him for a moment. “It will be fine, let’s go back to the couch and watch tv again, alright?” Izaya let himself be taken towards the couch and laid down with his head once more on the blonde’s lap. Izaya tried to watch the tv together with the blonde, but he felt his eyes get heavy and it didn’t take long before he closed them and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

_Izaya walked into the kitchen of his apartment. There he saw Shizuo together with a young girl sitting at the table. “Mama!” The young girl greeted him and Izaya smiled at that._

_“Good morning.” Izaya said and gave the girl a hug. “Are you ready to go to school?” Izaya asked and at that the girl nodded._

_“I’m ready to go.” The girl said and hopped down from her chair. Shizuo also stood up from his chair and went over to Izaya and kissed him._

_“I will take her to school and it’s your turn to pick her up.” At that Izaya nodded and watched when the two of them left the apartment._

 _xxx_

 _The scene changed and suddenly he was standing in front of a school. Children started coming out and it didn’t take long before he could see his daughter coming towards him._

_“Mama!” People were looking with a strange look at him, but he ignored them, when his girl came over._

_“How was your day.” Izaya asked the girl when they were walking home. The child stayed silent for a moment and Izaya frowned at that. “What’s wrong?” Izaya asked._

_“Mama, why aren’t you a woman?” The girl asked and Izaya looked a bit shocked at the girl._

_“Why would you ask that?” Izaya felt his heart sink at the question from the little girl._

_“The other children were saying that it was strange that I had two fathers and that it was also strange that I called you ‘mama’ since you are a man.” Izaya had always dreaded the question._

_“It’s complicated.” Izaya answered the child._

_“You always say that!” Izaya flinched at the volume of the child’s voice. “I hate you! I want to have a normal mother like the other children!” Izaya felt his heart hurt at those words and didn’t realize in time that the girl had started to run away from him, right into the traffic. Izaya tried yelling to the child to stop, but it was already too late and a car hit the child._

_Izaya ran to where the child was and could already see blood gathering around the small body. He tried to get a response, but he wasn’t getting any. Tears were streaming down his face and he wanted to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and held the body that was getting colder with the second close._

xxx

Opening his eyes, Izaya sat up in his bed. Sweat was covering his body and he was panting heavily. _It was just a dream._ He kept telling himself.

“Another nightmare?” Shizuo suddenly asked to which Izaya turned his head to look at the blonde.

“Yeah.” Izaya said and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” At that the raven shook his head. He had been having nightmares for the past week, but never had he told the blonde what they were about.

“I’m taking a shower.” Izaya said and slowly got of the bed. Once standing he ignored the blonde’s worried look and went into the bathroom and under the shower.

Once the water hit his body, Izaya could feel himself relax a bit. His stomach had become bigger now that he was twenty weeks and it was harder to hide now. He laid a hand on it and he could feel a kick from the baby in return. It was reassuring that the baby was still there, but it didn’t take away the fact that he was worried.

He still felt insecure about having a girl. He had the feeling that he would have to be the example for the girl, but there was no way he could be! How was he going to handle a girl? It didn’t seem like Shizuo was worried, but he wasn’t expected to be the mother.

Izaya sighed and let his now long bangs fall in his face. He had held word and was growing his hair out.

He was just too worried about everything and he knew it wasn’t good and that he should talk about it, but he couldn’t get himself to talk to the blonde. It just didn’t feel right.

Izaya felt tears start running down his face and he couldn’t help but start crying. Small sobs were leaving his lips and his legs collapsed underneath him. He slid down the wall and till he sat on the ground. He kept sitting like that till he finally passed out.

xxx

Meanwhile Shizuo hadn’t gone back to sleep, but had grabbed his phone and was calling Shinra. The phone rang for a while till Shinra picked up in the end.

“Hello?” Came a sleepy voice from the other end.

“Hello Shinra, I’m calling because I want to talk about something.” Shizuo said.

“Shizuo, what do you want to talk about?”

“Izaya has been having nightmares the past week.”

“That can happen.” Was the answer the doctor gave.

“Do you know what causes it?”

“Izaya may be worried about something, try talking to him.”

“I have asked him if he wants to talk about it, but he always refuses.” A sigh could be heard on the other end of the line.

“Just get him to talk then!”

“But, Shinra…” Shizuo started but was cut off.

“Just talk to him alright? I need to go now. Bye Shizuo!” And with that the doctor ended the call. Shizuo scowled at the phone for a minute before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

He knocked first, but when no answer came he opened the door and went over to the shower. There he found Izaya sitting on.the floor of the shower, having passed out.

Shizuo turned of the shower fast and grabbed towels and dried the informant carefully, before picking him up from the floor and heading to the bedroom before placing him on the bed.

Shizuo put his hand on the raven’s forehead and felt the too warm skin, indicating that the raven probably had a fever.

Grabbing his phone, he called Shinra for the second time that morning.

“Didn’t I tell you to talk to him.” Was the greeting he received from the doctor.

“I found him passed out in the shower and I think he has a fever, so could you please come over?” Shizuo didn’t know what to do. He wanted to help Izaya, but he didn’t know how.

“Fine I will come. Be there in twenty minutes.” Shinra said and hang up.

Shizuo put the phone to the side and started stroking the raven’s hair. “You should talk to me about your worries.” Shizuo mumbled and kept stroking the raven’s hair.

xxx

Groaning a bit, Izaya opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry, but he could at least see one figure standing beside his bed. Wait bed? Wasn’t he in the shower the last time he remembered? How had he gotten into his bed. The thinking made the headache he was having worse and another groan escaped, this time alerting the other person who was in the room.

“You’re awake Izaya?” That was Shinra’s voice. Had the blonde called Shinra?

“Yeah I am, please don’t talk so loud, my head hurts.” Izaya complained.

“That’s no surprise with a fever of 38.5 degrees.” Shinra said and Izaya opened his eyes wide at that.

“A fever? How did that happen?” It was clear to the doctor that the informant didn’t really remember what happened.

“You passed out under the shower.” Was all he said and then looked concerned towards Izaya. “You know you should talk to someone if you’re worried?” Shinra said and Izaya looked away at that.

“I don’t want to talk about it with anyone.” Izaya said and ignored Shinra’s look.

“It’s clearly not good for you, so at least try to talk to someone.” Shinra said. “Maybe Shizuo or me?” Shinra said. Izaya glared at the doctor at that.

“There’s no way I can talk to you about that and I don’t want to talk to Shizu-chan about it either.” There was no way he was going to talk to one of them, especially when they probably wouldn’t be able to understand how he felt.

“Celty is here too right now. Even though I don’t want you talking with her alone, but if it helps you I can ask her.” Izaya looked surprised that the doctor had offered that.

“You’re not going to shut up about it if I don’t accept it right?” At that Shinra shook his head and Izaya sighed. “Fine then get Celty up here so we can talk.”

“Alright, I will get her, just don’t overdo it. When you feel too tired you should sleep.” Shinra said before exiting the bedroom.

Izaya pushed himself a bit higher up on the cushions, so that it would be easier to talk. Luckily it seemed like Shizuo had at least put clothes on him, since otherwise it might have been awkward for Celty.

Once he found a comfortable position, the door opened and in walked the dullahan. Walking over to the bed she sat down on the edge and showed her pda to Izaya. [Shinra said you wanted to talk?] At that Izaya nodded.

“Shinra was pestering me that I should tell someone about my worries, but Shizu-chan and Shinra aren’t the right person for that, so I decided on you.” Izaya explained and earned a nod from the dullahan.

[You can tell me anything that’s on your mind] Izaya smiled softly at that. Celty was at least trying and he must say that it was easier to talk to a woman than to a man right now.

“Where should I start…” Izaya wondered. “You know, I have been like this since I found out I’m having a girl.” Izaya started.

[Why is that?]

“I feel insecure.” Izaya admitted and turned his look away from the dullahan. “I feel like I need to be an example, but I just know I won’t be a good example.”

[I understand that you’re feeling insecure, but no one is perfect the first time.] Izaya read what the dullahan had typed and sighed.

“I know, but I can’t help but feel that I need to do everything right, especially since I will be the mother.” There was no way Shizuo was going to be seen as the mother, so of course he would need to be.

[You will do just fine, just be yourself and you have Shizuo to help you too.] Celty assured him.

“Do you mind if I also talk to you about something else, more personal.” Izaya asked.

[Sure, what do you want to talk about?]

“Ehm, you see… I don’t really know what the relationship between Shizuo and me is at the moment.” Izaya started blushing a bit when he said this. “I mean, our relationship has gotten more sexual and we’re living together and everything, we’ve even started sleeping in the same bed, but we haven’t talked about our current relationship.”

[Maybe you should talk to him about it? I’m sure he will be happy to talk to you about it.] That was what Izaya had expected, but it didn’t take away the fact that he was scared for the blonde’s answer. He was even scared to change what they currently had and to make it official felt like a big step to him.

“I might do that, but I don’t know if I’m ready to make our relationship official.” Izaya said and yawned. He was starting to feel tired.

[Just talk with him and if you’re not ready, tell him.] Celty said and noticed that Izaya’s eyes were almost falling closed. [You should better get some rest now. If you ever need to talk again, just ask me] Izaya let out a soft smile at that.

“Thanks Celty and I will be sure to contact you.” Izaya said and laid down again, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. He didn’t even notice the dullahan leave the room.

xxx

The next time Izaya woke up he felt a lot better, so he got out of the bed and out the room to go look for the blonde. He should be somewhere in the house or maybe he had gone out? Once he had gone down a few steps of the stairs he could see the blonde sitting on the couch. As quiet as he could Izaya walked down the stairs and went over to the blonde.

“Shizu-chan.” He said once he was close and he could see the blonde jump, which made him grin.

“Izaya, you shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.” The blonde said while looking at the informant. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I feel fine now.” Izaya said and walked around the couch to sit beside the blonde. “Shizu-chan, can we talk?” There was no way back now, he really needed to know what their current relationship was to the blonde.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” The blonde asked oblivious to the distress of the raven.

“Ah you see…” Izaya started and looked away for a bit before looking at the blonde once again. “What is our current relationship like?” Shizuo’s surprised look made Izaya glare at him. “I’m serious here.”

“Yeah, I get that, but I never thought that you would be the first to bring this up.” Shizuo said and kept silent for a bit. “You know… It is strange to suddenly have a different relationship with you, but I like it.” Shizuo was honest, that was one thing Izaya knew.  
“But do you want anything official?” That was the answer Izaya wanted to know the most.

“Official? You mean like becoming boyfriends?” Shizuo asked and Izaya nodded. “Of course I would want that, but if you’re not ready, then I’m fine with staying how we are now. Even though I don’t think much will change if we became boyfriends, just that it’s official.”

So Shizuo was fine with making it official? Izaya felt a bit nervous, but he now felt like he couldn’t deny the blonde and he said that nothing would change, so it would be fine right? “I’m fine with making it official as long as nothing changes and you don’t need to have any expectations from me.” Izaya said and looked at Shizuo to see if he was fine with it.

“That’s fine with me, so now it’s official huh?” Shizuo started smiling and grabbed Izaya before letting him lean against his shoulder. “You know how happy you make me now?” Shizuo’s free hand went to the raven’s stomach. “And I can’t wait for our little girl to be born, even though it will take a while.”

“I’m only halfway.” Izaya said with a grin and laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I could get used to this.” Suddenly his chin got grabbed and Shizuo’s lips met his own. He started kissing back almost immediately and they didn’t stop till they both needed to get some air.

“Shall we continue that upstairs?” Shizuo asked and Izaya smiled and nodded as an answer before he let the blonde take him to their bedroom.


	16. Chapter 15

Izaya was looking at baby articles on his computer. He and Shizuo had both decided to start buying the things they would need. A room had already been cleaned and the paint had been bought, but now they needed furniture and clothes and other things. He had promised his sisters that they could help with the shopping, but he honestly didn’t want to go out and buy the things in a store.

His hair had grown longer and was now just till his shoulders, but now that he was 23 weeks, it was noticeable even if he wore his jacket, so that meant that if he went out people would stare at him.

A sigh escaped his lips and he stared once more at the screen in front of him. Shizuo would probably like to buy it in a store, but he honestly just wanted to buy it right here on his computer.

The door of the apartment opened and in walked Shizuo with grocery bags. “Izaya, I’m back!” Shizuo yelled and Izaya smiled at that.

“I’m at my desk.” He told the blonde and waited till Shizuo had come over after putting the bags in the kitchen.

“What are you looking at?” Came the question and Izaya moved a bit to the side so that the blonde could see it.

“I was looking at stuff for the baby’s room.” Izaya said and pointed at the screen where there was currently a page opened with cribs.

“You know you promised your sisters to go with them to shop right?” Shizuo said and looked at the raven.

“I know, but I can just take them to buy the clothes and toys. We can just buy the rest here.” Izaya really didn’t want to go shopping with his sisters.

“You just don’t want to go out.” Shizuo mumbled.

“What was that?” Izaya growled and Shizuo smiled at that.

“Nothing, just that I didn’t think you would be scared to go out now that you can’t hide your stomach any longer. You even got a jacket without fur made to not look too much like yourself.” Shizuo said and grinned when the informant started to frown.

“Ugh, you really want to go out, don’t you?” Izaya glared at the blonde. “You know that my sisters won’t shut up about wanting to meet your brother right?” Izaya tried, but it didn’t seem to work.

“I’m fine with that, you promised them after all.” A sigh escaped the raven’s mouth.

“Fine, I will call them to meet us in Ikebukuro then.” Izaya grumbled and grabbed his phone from his desk and started dialing his sister’s number.

“Mairu speaking!” He could hear almost immediately. It was just like his sister had been waiting for him to call.

“I’m calling you since Shizu-chan and I are going shopping today in Ikebukuro and I promised that you could come, so can you come today?” Izaya decided that he was going to keep this conversation short.

“Sure, see you in Ikebukuro then. Is one alright?” Mairu said, clearly keeping her enthusiasm in check.

“Fine, I will see you at one then.” Izaya said and hung up.

“So we’re going?” Shizuo asked and Izaya nodded at that.

“Yeah, I can’t go back on my word now.” Izaya said and shut his computer down before standing up. “Let’s go, we don’t want to be late.” Izaya walked over to the door and grabbed his new jacket. It was a bit more feminine, but he found it just right to wear and it didn’t have any fur on it. This way people wouldn’t recognize him that easily. Putting on the jacket he looked down at his stomach, to see that it was now clearly visible that he was pregnant.

“You’re beautiful.” Shizuo said and Izaya blushed at that.

“People will definitely stare.” Izaya mumbled and felt Shizuo pull him into his arms.

“They will only think they’re looking at a pregnant woman.” Shizuo assured him and Izaya nodded slowly at that. “Let’s go, alright?” At that the blonde grabbed his hand and took him out of the apartment.

xxx

“Shizuo-san! Over here!” Izaya was glad that his sister hadn’t decided to call his name, but everyone around them was looking at the four of them. Izaya could already hear the whispers of the people around them.

“Isn’t that Heiwajima Shizuo?”

“Who’s that woman beside him?”

“Looks like she is pregnant.”

“Heiwajima Shizuo is becoming a father?”

“Then what are those girls doing with them?”

“They might be related to the woman.”

“Never thought that I would see the day that Heiwajima Shizuo would become a father.”

“I wonder what Orihara Izaya would think about this.”

Suddenly Izaya got shaken out of his thoughts and he looked up to the blonde to see a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright?” Izaya tried to ban the whispers out of his thoughts and nodded slowly to the blonde.

“Yeah I’m fine, just distracted.” Izaya said and turned to look to his two sisters.

“Iza-nee, shall we start the shopping?” Mairu asked and Izaya glared at her. “What? We should call you Iza-nee for now right? Otherwise people might become suspicious.” Izaya only growled and then started walking.

“Oi, wait!” Shizuo said and walked faster to catch up with the pregnant raven.

“I knew this was a bad idea.” Izaya mumbled and felt Shizuo grab his hand reassuringly.

“It will be fine.” Izaya wanted to believe him, but he just had a bad feeling about all this. “Let’s first go to the store, alright?” Izaya only nodded and let Shizuo lead him to the store, followed by his twin sisters.

xxx

Walking into the store, Izaya started looking around for what they would need and what they would have to look at. “Let’s first look for a crib.” He said and pulled the blonde along to where some crib’s were standing. Izaya started looking at the different crib’s and let his hand go over some of them. 

They had chosen red and white paint for the room, so he was honestly looking for a white crib or maybe a bit rosé. Izaya let his gaze go over them once again and then let his eyes rest on a white crib, which was beautifully made in his eyes.

Shizuo had followed the raven’s gaze and saw the look in his eyes, which made clear that the raven really wanted that one. “Shall we take that one?” Shizuo asked the informant and received an enthusiastic nod from him.

“I want that one.” Izaya confirmed it. “I also want some red, white and rosé blankets to go with it.” Izaya started summing up. “And of course the same colours for what needs to go into the crib.” Maybe it had been a good idea to come here after all.

“Can I help you?” A female voice suddenly asked, which made both men look at her. “Have you seen anything you like?” Izaya knew he would have to change his voice a bit if he was talking to someone, to make it more believable.

“Ehm, I would like this one and could you give me some advice on other furniture with the same looks? I would also like some blankets and bedding in the colours white, red and rosé.” Izaya said with his business smile plastered on his face. He had changed his voice to a higher tone, so that he would be more believable as a woman.

“Of course, I can show you right now if you would like?” Izaya nodded at that and followed the woman, looking at the other furniture.

After Shizuo and Izaya had decided on all the furniture and made sure that everything would be send to Izaya’s apartment, they started looking around for the twins, since they hadn’t seen them in a while.

“Iza-nee, some over here, we found a lot of cute things!” Mairu suddenly yelled and Izaya looked over in her direction to see that the two of them had gathered a lot of clothes and toys and all kinds of other things.

“Why did you grab everything just like that? Do you expect me to go through all that?” Izaya asked the twins, who only nodded enthusiastically. A sigh escaped Izaya’s lips and he walked over, so that he could chose what he liked from what his sisters had gathered.

xxx

Once they were done they left the store, while Shizuo was carrying bags full of clothes and toys. Izaya had offered to carry some of them, but the blonde had refused, saying he shouldn’t carry anything heavy. Izaya had protested that he could still carry something, but the blonde hadn’t given him any of the bags. 

They had separated from his sisters and were now walking through Ikebukuro back towards Shinjuku. Izaya wanted to go home fast, it had already been tiring enough to spent he didn’t know how many hours in the shop and he honestly just wanted to go home and lay down on the couch. His feet and back were killing him, even though he had offered to carry some bags, but he suspected that the blonde knew in what kind of shape he was.

“Shizuo!” They suddenly heard being called behind them and both of them stopped to look who had called the blonde. Kadota had been the one to call the blonde and the rest was sitting in the van behind him. “I haven’t seen you much lately.” The man greeted the blonde.

“Kadota! Nice to see you too.” The blonde said and Izaya stayed behind for a bit while the blonde walked towards the man.

“I have wanted to talk to you.” Kadota said and Izaya already felt nervous about what Kadota meant. He could guess, since Kasuka had openly said in an interview that he was becoming an uncle. It wouldn’t be hard for Kadota and others to guess that it was Shizuo who was becoming a father. “I heard Kasuka is becoming an uncle, which means that you will become a father right?” Now that the question was asked, Izaya tried to not make himself become visible to the man.

“Ah, that’s right.” Shizuo answered, which made Izaya glare at him. Could the blonde not even deny it?

“So, who’s the lucky woman?” At that Shizuo glanced towards Izaya, whom was trying to make clear to the blonde not to involve him, but it was already too late when Kadota’s gaze went over to him. He saw the man narrow his eyes and Izaya shook his head slowly, putting his finger to his lip, asking the man to keep quiet.

“Ehm, Kadota, could we maybe talk to you alone? Without the rest of your gang?” Shizuo asked the man softly.

Kadota looked once again towards Izaya and then nodded slowly. “Sure.” Then he turned around to the other. “I’m going with Shizuo for a bit, you guys should finish the job.” Kadota said and then turned towards the two men. “Where do you want to go?”

“We could go to the park.” Shizuo offered. “That’s fine with you too right?” When Izaya noticed the last thing was said against him he nodded. 

“Fine, let’s go.” Izaya said and turned around and started walking, he wanted to get away from Erika as fast as possible. If she found out, he would never hear the end of it. He didn’t look behind him once, till he had reached the park, there he found a bench and sat down on it. He really didn’t feel like standing any longer, even though the bench wouldn’t help much with the back pain he felt.

Shizuo and Kadota had followed close behind him and were now standing in front of him.

“Are your feet and back fine?” Shizuo asked first, seeing as the raven had sat down immediately.

“They’re killing me, but it can wait till we’re home.” Izaya said and noticed Kadota’s eyes widening, now that he fully realized that this was really Izaya. “Is it that hard to believe Dotachin?” He decided to ask.

“I don’t know.” He heard the man say. “I just never thought that you would be pregnant with Shizuo’s child.” He said and looked from one to the other. “That at least explains why you snapped at Erika the last time.” Izaya glared at that.

“She was just irritating me.” Izaya growled and looked sharply to the man. “I’m surprised you’re not asking how this is possible.” Izaya said and Kadota shrugged his shoulders.

“I can guess, but you’re clearly not fully female, so I would say partly.” Izaya opened his eyes wide at that.

“Never thought you would guess it just like that. Yes, I’m intersex.” Said Izaya and looked from Kadota to Shizuo. “Do you need to know anything more, since I would like to get home.” Izaya said and slowly stood up from the bench, flinching when his back hurt more.

“How far along are you? And are you two in a relationship now?” Izaya grunted annoyed at that and looked at the blonde pointing out that he could answer.

“He’s 23 weeks right now and yeah, we decided to start dating a few weeks ago.” Shizuo answered with a little pride. “We went shopping today, as you can see.” Shizuo held up the bags which he was carrying.

“So you have some time to go then.” Kadota said. “It’s great to know that you’re getting along now.” Izaya snorted at that.

“Believe me, we’re still fighting sometimes.” He wasn’t going to tell Kadota that it was mostly because of him losing his temper. He was never going to admit that. “Oh by the way, I hope you can keep this a secret from others. Shinra and Celty know, so you can talk to them, but nobody else, alright?” At that the man nodded and then Izaya turned to the blonde. “Let’s go back home.” Waving at Kadota, Izaya turned around and left the park followed closely by Shizuo.


	17. Chapter 16

Yawning Izaya looked at his computer screen at the work he had been doing. He was getting tired and his back was hurting, from sitting in the chair for quite some time, but he really wanted this last bit of work done. It wasn’t much, but because of the pain his focus was not really on his work and the child had also decided to start moving and kicking not too long ago.

He looked frustrated at the screen, but just couldn’t get himself to work any longer. It had been becoming harder and harder to sit for a long time in this chair without getting back pain, so he had been doing less and less work, but that didn’t mean that he could just stop working altogether. He had his laptop, but working on it wasn’t as great, since he only had one screen then, but it seemed like soon he wouldn’t have much of a choice then to just lay down on the couch and work on his laptop.

“How long are you going to keep working?” Shizuo suddenly asked and Izaya looked over his screen to see the blonde sitting on the couch.

“I was just thinking of stopping with it.” Izaya said and started closing his work and shutting down his computer. Once that was done he slowly stood up from the chair and carefully stretched his back for a bit. “I’m going to sleep, are you coming?” Izaya asked the blonde and yawned once more. He was really getting more sleepy now that he had nothing to focus on any longer. He just hoped that the baby was going to be quiet, since otherwise she might keep him awake for a long time and that was definitely not something he wanted.

“Ah sure, I’m coming up in a minute.” Shizuo said and Izaya nodded before slowly heading up the stairs, one hand on the railing and his other on his swollen stomach. Using the stairs went a lot slower now that he had become pretty big and honestly he could do without the back pain and swollen and hurting feet.

Once on top of the stairs he went into the bedroom and had taken his shirt off when he was suddenly hugged from behind and the blonde started nuzzling his hair.

A sigh escaped Izaya’s mouth and he pried the blonde’s hands away. He really wasn’t in the mood for this. “Shizu-chan, don’t” He said and when the blonde had let go of him he started taking of his pants, but before he had the chance to take them off completely he was grabbed by the blonde and carefully placed on the bed. Suddenly the blonde started kissing him, but Izaya tried to push him away. Hadn’t he just told the blonde not to do it?

“Shizu-chan, stop. I’m really not in the mood right now.” Izaya tried with the blonde, but it was clear that Shizuo wasn’t going to stop with that.

“Why, you have never refused me before.” At that Izaya glared at the blonde irritatingly.

“My back hurts and I’m tired. I just want to sleep, alright?” Even though he said this he was still not released from the blonde’s hold on him.

“I can help you feel more tired so you will sleep more easily.” After these words Shizuo went down and started nipping at the raven’s neck. Izaya put his hands on the blonde’s chest and tried pushing him away, but the blonde was stronger and wouldn’t even budge.

“Shizu-chan! Let go of me!” He yelled at the blonde. “I’m really not in the mood, so just go to sleep, otherwise you won’t be sleeping in the same bed as me.” Izaya was getting angry that the blonde wasn’t listening to him.

A sigh came from Shizuo before he was released. “Jeez, no need to yell at me.” Shizuo grumbled and then walked away to the bathroom. Izaya only growled a bit before standing up and grabbing a hoodie and shorts and put them on before crawling into the bed, not even waiting for Shizuo to come back.

As soon as he heard the bathroom door open he closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he was asleep, but when the blonde came into the bed and took him into his arms, Izaya growled at the blonde.

“Don’t touch me!” He spat and suddenly the blonde let go of him. “Just keep to your side of the bed and don’t touch me!” He made it pretty clear to the blonde that he didn’t want to be touched right now and as an answer he heard a frustrated sigh and the blonde turn around in the bed.

Izaya waited till the blonde’s breathing had evened out and gotten slower, indicating that the blonde had fallen asleep. 

Now Izaya closed his own eyes and tried to fall asleep, but even though he was really tired, the baby was not settling down and kept moving and kicking, so that every time he had almost fallen asleep he would be woken up again.

xxx

This went on till Izaya saw his clock becoming 3am and his stomach started to growl indicating that he was hungry. A sigh escaped his lips and slowly he let his feet touch the ground before carefully standing up as to not wake the blonde.

Once he was standing he made his way down the stairs and towards his fridge where he looked for something to eat, but when he looked in the freezer part of the fridge for any ice cream there was nothing and he was really craving ice cream too!

Everything seemed to be going wrong this night, first Shizuo wants to do it with him while he wasn’t in the mood. He couldn’t even believe it that the blonde was even willing to do it with him while his stomach had gotten this big already. He honestly felt fat and tried to keep reminding himself that it was just because he was pregnant. The baby still hadn’t stopped moving and kicking, which didn’t help either and now his stomach was growling and he was craving ice cream which was not in his apartment right now.

He knew he could go out himself to get some, but his back was still hurting and his feet were still painful too, so he would rather not. He could always send the blonde, but who knows what would happen if he woke the blonde up in the middle of the night.

He could take the chance. Slowly going back to the bedroom he sat down on the side of the bed and started shaking the blonde. “Shizu-chan, wake up!” He yelled and waited for any sign of the blonde waking up, but none came. “Damnit Shizu-chan wake up!” This time he shook the blonde harder and finally he heard a grunt and an eye opened.

“Why did you wake me up, Izaya?” The blonde growled angrily and Izaya flinched for a moment at the angry tone. “It’s fucking 3am! Why the hell did you wake me up?” Shizuo had pushed himself into a sitting position and was now glaring at the pregnant raven.

“Th-There’s no ice cream and I’m craving ice cream.” Izaya cursed at how shaky his voice sounded. He couldn’t believe the blonde had gotten this angry just from being woken up.

“Then go get it yourself and let me sleep!” Yelled the blonde and Izaya flinched once again at the harsh tone. It seemed like the blonde had reached a boiling point.

“But my back hurts.” Izaya tried, but the blonde’s glare didn’t waver.

“Some walking will do you good. I can’t believe you actually woke me up for this.” Shizuo growled and then laid back down on the bed turning away from the raven.

“I really need the ice cream!” Izaya said and started tugging at the blonde’s arm to try and get him out of the bed, but suddenly the blonde lashed out with his arm, trying to get the raven to leave him alone. The thing he hadn’t thought would happen was him backhanding the raven’s cheek with so much force that the raven stumbled backwards and landed on his butt.

Izaya winced when he felt the hit and winced once more when his butt hit the ground. The stinging in his cheek was painful and he hadn’t landed that softly on the ground either. His back pain had gotten worse from the landing just now and tears started appearing in his eyes.

Shizuo was looking down at Izaya a bit shocked. Had he really done that just now? “Izaya, look-” But the raven didn’t let him finish when he slowly stood up from the ground and made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He needed to get out of here, how dare Shizuo hit him? Before he could reach his jacket he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him, which made Izaya flinch at the touch.

“Where are you going?” Shizuo asked and Izaya started shaking a bit.

“Let go of me and it doesn’t concern you where I’m going!” He yelled and then shook of the shocked blonde and put on his jacket and shoes, before leaving and slamming the door behind him, leaving a stunned Shizuo in his apartment.

xxx

Izaya had been wandering around and had somehow ended up in Ikebukuro not really knowing where he should go. He could go to Shinra’s but would the man be happy if he came at an early hour? Even though it was June it was a pretty cold night and even though he had grabbed his jacket, he was still wearing the shorts he slept in.

“Izaya?” He suddenly heard his name being called and turned around to see Kadota. “What are you doing here at this hour?” Izaya just stared at the man and before he even realized it his tears had started to fall, which made the man before him not really know what to do. “What happened Izaya?” Kadota asked slightly panicking when he came over to the raven. Izaya shook his head at that and now that he was closer he could see the bruise on Izaya’s cheek. “Did Shizuo hit you?” At that question the raven stiffened, which was answer enough for the man.

“Look I’m alone right now, so let’s get you to Shinra, alright?” At that Izaya looked up at the man and thought about what to say.

“Shinra is going to be mad for being woken up so early.” Izaya mumbled, but Kadota had already started walking and was dragging him along.

“If he gets angry, I will make sure it will not be directed at you.” Kadota said softly and looked behind him to see that the raven had stopped crying. He didn’t know if it was alright to ask, but he decided to do it anyway. “Why did Shizuo hit you?” At that he could feel the raven flinch and for a moment he thought the raven wasn’t going to answer him. That was until he heard a small voice.

“I woke him up, to buy me some ice cream.” Izaya spoke so softly that Kadota had almost missed it, but he had still heard it.

“He has no right to hit you if it’s like that!” Kadota then said angrily and Izaya flinched once again at the tone. “Ah sorry, that was not against you.” Kadota apologized and then stood still for a moment looking up at the apartment complex. “We’re almost there.” He said and started dragging the raven towards the elevator and on the floor where Shinra’s apartment was. Once at the door, Kadota knocked on it and waited for someone to come, but when no one came he knocked harder and stumbling could be heard from inside this time.

The door swung open and Kishitani Shinra appeared. “What time do you think it is!?” But as soon as he saw who was standing at his door he shut his mouth and let his gaze flicker over the raven before landing on Kadota.

“I will explain, but let us inside first.” Kadota stated calmly and started taking Izaya inside the doctor’s apartment. Celty had also woken up and was standing in the hallway. “Ah Celty, can you go and get some ice cream?” Kadota asked and the dullahan nodded before changing clothes and leaving the apartment.

“Why would you let Celty get ice cream?” At that Kadota pointed at the raven who was now sitting on the couch. He looked really tired and had a bruise on his cheek for what the doctor could observe right now.

“What happened?” Shinra asked, but the raven ignored him and instead Kadota answered.

“Seems like Shizuo hit him for waking him up to get some ice cream.” At that Shinra’s eyes widened and he was by the raven’s side immediately.

“Did he only hit you in the face?” He asked Izaya, slightly panicking. At that Izaya looked into Shinra’s eyes and nodded.

“But I fell down on my butt from the force.” Izaya mumbled and Shinra’s eyes widened at that.

“Let’s do a check up to see if everything is okay, alright?” A small nod from the raven was all he got and he had to grab the raven by the arm to get him to follow. He noticed the flinch when he had grabbed the raven’s arm and felt a pang in his chest, realizing that the blonde had clearly done something to the raven.

xxx

After having done a check up Shinra found out that the baby was fine, beside from getting a shock, but it didn’t harm the baby. Izaya was now eating the ice cream Celty had gotten him on the couch and Shinra looked at the raven softly. Kadota had left saying that he needed to do something and now it was just the three of them in the apartment.

As soon as the raven had eaten the ice cream, it was apparent how tired the raven was even though it was already 6 in the morning. “Would you like to get some sleep? You can sleep in my bed.” He didn’t have the other bed ready and his bed would probably be more comfortable.

“I hope I can sleep.” The raven said a bit more clearly now.

“What do you mean?” The doctor asked confused. Was something wrong afterall?

“I haven’t gotten any sleep tonight yet.” At that Shinra’s eyes widened and he immediately took the raven to his bedroom.

“Then you need to get some sleep right now. It is not good to not sleep.” Shinra said and tugged the raven in.

“The baby wouldn’t calm down and then I felt hungry and the rest you know. Luckily it seems like the baby has calmed down now.” Izaya said and his eyes were already closing. Soon the doctor noticed that the raven had finally fallen asleep.

Closing the door behind him when he left his bedroom he went over to where Celty was sitting on the couch. What was Shizuo thinking when he did this? Hadn’t he even realized that the raven had just asked him to get him something? Had he just ignored how tired the raven had been? Honestly Shinra felt angry at Shizuo for what he had done. Acting like that against a pregnant person was absolutely unacceptable. When Shizuo would come here, he would definitely have a good talk with the blonde.


	18. Chapter 17

Izaya woke up to yelling coming from somewhere in the apartment. Groaning, he turned around in the bed and tried to go back to sleep, but just at that moment he felt the baby kick. Normally he would have just gone to sleep after the kick, but it had been right in his bladder. Cursing under his breath he got out of the bed and made his way over to the bathroom fast.

After having relieved himself, he wanted to just go back to sleep, but it didn’t feel like he would be able to sleep anymore, so he might as well look at where the yelling was coming from. It seemed that at least the doctor was yelling at someone, but who it was, was something he didn’t know.

“Shinra, why are you yelling?” Izaya asked while walking into the living room. Once he looked who was in the living room, he saw Shizuo sitting on the couch with Shinra on a chair. Izaya glared at the blonde when he had turned around to look at him.

“Izaya, listen to me.” Shizuo tried, but Izaya ignored him and went straight past him to the kitchen of the apartment opening the fridge to see if there was any ice cream left from this morning. He would definitely remind the blonde of what he had done wrong.

After finally finding the ice cream he was looking for he grabbed it together with a spoon and sat down at the table. He opened the lid and scooped a spoonful of the ice cream, but before he placed it in his mouth he looked at the blonde to see a look of guilt cross his eyes. Satisfied with what he saw he started eating the rest of the ice cream.

“Izaya, you should eat properly, only eating ice cream is not good for you.” Shinra said and walked over to the raven before grabbing the half finished ice cream from him.

“Give it back Shinra!” Izaya said and tried grabbing it, but the doctor held it high enough so that the raven couldn’t reach. “I will eat something normal after I have eaten that ice cream.”

Suddenly the ice cream got grabbed by Shizuo and was kept in the blonde’s hand while he looked at Izaya. “Can we now talk?” The tone in Shizuo’s voice made the raven stiffen up and avoid his look from the blonde. A sigh came from the blonde when he placed the ice cream on the table. “Look, I’m sorry for what happened this morning. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” Shizuo said, but Izaya still ignored him.

A growl escaped the blonde’s lips, which made Izaya flinch and look up at the blonde to see what was going to happen. “I need to work now, so I’m leaving, but I will come back for you after work and then we’re going home.” Shizuo said with a tone that said the raven should not disobey him.

“Shizuo! Don’t talk to him like that!” Shinra yelled at the blonde and looked angrily at him. “Who was it that made him leave his house in the middle of the night, because he didn’t want to get ice cream for him?” At that Shizuo started having a look of guilt on his face. “What would have happened if Kadota hadn’t come across him and brought him here? Do you even think before you do something?” The blonde was clearly uncomfortable with the accusations.

Izaya sighed and sat down again. “We will talk when you come back from your work.” Was all the raven said and then grabbed the ice cream once again and started eating it.

“I brought you a change of clothes.” Shizuo mumbled before turning around and leaving the apartment, leaving Shinra and Izaya behind.

“Are you going back with him, Izaya?” At the question the raven looked at the doctor to see concern in his eyes.

“I honestly don’t know, it might have been frustration that the blonde felt, but I don’t know what to do if he does it again.” Izaya said and Shinra looked surprised at that.

“Oh, did something happen before you asked him to get you ice cream?” Now the doctor was curious.

“I refused to have sex with him, since my back hurt and I was really not in the mood to be touched, so when we finally lay in bed, after I had refused his advances a few times. He wanted to hold me in his arms while he slept, but I told him not to touch me, so that might have made him frustrated.” Izaya explained and sighed. “Can’t you tell him that because of the pregnancy I might not be in mood for such things?” Izaya looked at the doctor to see him blushing.

“Ah, so that happened, yeah I can see him getting frustrated because of that.” Shinra said and ignored the question the raven asked.

Izaya wanted to ask it again, but then the door to the apartment opened and someone could be heard walking towards the living room. Both men looked to see the dullahan walking into the living room. [Ah, you’re awake.] Came the first reaction from the woman. [How are you feeling?] At that Izaya sighed.

“I have felt better. I think I moved around too much and now my back is still killing me.” Izaya said and at that Shinra’s eyes went wide.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You should take a nice shower, it will sooth your sore muscles a bit.” Shinra said and Izaya nodded at that. “We will make lunch, so when you’re done come back here.”

“Sure, where did Shizuo leave my clothes?” Izaya asked and when Shinra pointed to a bag on the couch Izaya went over and grabbed the bag before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

xxx

Meanwhile Shizuo was on his way to the place where he was meeting with Tom, when he spotted the van gang. Normally he would have gone over to greet them, but now he wasn’t so sure. He knew Kadota had been the one to bring Izaya to Shinra, which meant that the man knew that he had hit the raven.

He hadn’t meant to do it intentionally and when he saw the tears in the raven’s eyes while he was sitting on the ground, he knew he had fucked up. He had tried to go after the raven to apologize, but when he got told not to touch him, he hadn’t known what to do and before he could even realize it, the raven had left the apartment.

He hadn’t gotten any sleep after that hoping that the raven would come back after a while, but when he hadn’t come when the morning was almost to an end he had decided to go to Shinra to see if he was there. He had already called Tom saying that he would be coming later to work and that he would explain the situation later.

Deep in thought the blonde didn’t realize that instead of avoiding the van gang he had walked right past them. Suddenly his shoulder got grabbed and out of reflex he turned around ready to punch the one who had grabbed his shoulder, but what he didn’t expect was for himself to be punched right into the face.

Stumbling a bit backwards Shizuo looked to the man who had hit him and saw Kadota standing there with a very surprised Erika looking at them. Shizuo wanted to yell to the man why he had done that, but he knew the answer for it so he kept quiet.

“I should honestly punch you more than once you know?” Kadota said angrily and walked over to Shizuo before grabbing him by the collar. “How could you do that to him? Do you even realize what you did?” At that the blonde looked away from the man feeling his guilt come back. Of course he knew what he had done and he felt guilty about it. He had even apologized already, even though it seemed like the raven hadn’t been so ready to accept it.

When he didn’t answer he felt another fist hit his face and he just let it happen. “Answer me!” Kadota yelled and this time Shizuo looked at the man’s eyes, to see pure anger in them.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen.” Shizuo mumbled and at that Kadota looked at him skeptically.

“Oh? You didn’t mean for that to happen? Then what did you want to happen? Was it that hard to go out and get some ice cream?” Oh so he even knew about that part.

“I was just frustrated, alright?” He fell backwards when the man suddenly pushed him away and landed on the ground.

“And that’s reason enough to hit a pregnant person?” At that he could hear Erika gasp and looked at the woman to see her staring at him wide-eyed.

“No.” Was the only word Shizuo said while turning his look to the ground ashamed of what he had done. Hitting a pregnant person was something he definitely shouldn’t have done even if he got frustrated with Izaya.

“You better apologize, since he looked pretty miserable when I found him this morning.” Kadota said and sighed before walking closer to the blonde. Shizuo expected to be hit once more, but suddenly his hand got grabbed and he was lifted to his feet. “He needs you more than anything right now, so please don’t let him down.” Kadota said before turning away and leaving the blonde standing there.

xxx

“Izaya where did the last of the ice cream go?” Shinra asked and when he walked into the living room he could see the raven sitting on the couch with an empty container which had ice cream in it before it was eaten by the raven.

“I guess I just ate the last one?” Izaya said trying to be as innocent as possible.

“I can’t believe you ate all the ice cream Celty got you this morning!” Shinra said frustrated and looked over at the raven to see him pouting.

“But I was craving it.” Izaya pouted and Shinra couldn’t stay angry with him any longer. Sighing he went over and sat down beside the raven. “Have you made your decision yet? It won’t be long before he come, you know?”

“I still don’t know, if he comes here full of sincerity then I might go back, but I can’t really stay here either, so I might need to think about something.” Izaya sighed and Shinra wanted to tell him that it was fine to stay here when there was a knock at the door.

Shinra stood up and went over to the door to look who was there and when he opened it he saw that it was Shizuo. “Ah, come in. Izaya is in the living room.” Shinra said and stepped aside to let the blonde in.

Izaya could hear the footsteps approaching him, but he didn’t look back over the couch to see who it was, since he already knew. He could recognize it from the footsteps of the blonde. He looked straight ahead and could feel someone sit beside him on the couch.

“Izaya…” He could hear the blonde say, but he wasn’t ready to look at him yet. “Look, I’m sorry for what I did, I know I was wrong and I really didn’t mean for that to happen.” This grabbed Izaya’s attention and when he looked to the side he saw a bruise on the blonde’s cheek. How had that happened? “I love you, I really do and I’m so sorry for what I did. Could you please forgive me?” The pleading look the blonde gave him made him feel guilty for making the blonde feel like that. He had honestly hoped that he would feel great since he held something over the blonde, but not like this.

“I forgive you.” Izaya said softly and then looked into the blonde’s eyes. “But if it ever happens again, I won’t be as forgiving.” The last part was said sternly and the blonde nodded at that, glad that the raven had forgiven him.

“I hope you already bought a ton of ice cream or we have to get it on the way back to the apartment.” Izaya said and looked to the blonde to see him grinning. “What? I’m still craving it alright?” But the grin didn’t disappear from the blonde’s face. “By the way who hit you?”

At that the grin disappeared and Shizuo touched his cheek for a bit. “Kadota did. He knocked some sense in me I guess.” Said Shizuo and looked at the raven to see a surprised look.

“Never thought he would be one to hit you.” Izaya said and then stood up. “Let’s go and get that ice cream and then go home.” Izaya said before walking to the front door of the apartment and leaving it, but before he left he looked back at Shinra. “Thanks for letting me stay and the ice cream of course, Shinra!” Izaya said and then left through the door.


	19. Chapter 18

Izaya and Shizuo were walking through Ikebukuro. They had just been at Shinra’s for Izaya’s checkup. The raven was now 30 weeks pregnant, which meant that they only had ten weeks to go, even though that was not completely true, since they had scheduled a cesarean at 39 weeks, on the 24th of september. It was now july and honestly it had gotten really hot, that was also why Izaya was no longer wearing a jacket and had no other choice but to wear a bit more feminine clothes to look more like a woman. His hair had grown out to be just past his shoulders and Izaya didn’t want it to get any longer. He already regretted letting it grow now that it was so hot outside.

“It’s so hot, Shizu-chan!” Izaya complained, which made the blonde sigh. This hadn’t been the first time the raven had complained about the heat.

“I know, but there’s nothing I can do about that.” Izaya started pouting at that.

“You know I can’t handle the heat right now.” Shizuo just sighed when he heard the raven complain and tried ignoring him. “Don’t ignore me Shizu-chan!” Izaya suddenly said and Shizuo growled frustrated, but before one of them could say anything more they heard a child crying.

Izaya’s attention got grabbed when he heard the crying from the child and looked around before seeing a young girl standing by the side crying. She couldn’t have been older than five. Seeing that no one was going to her Izaya started going over and ignored Shizuo’s question of where he was going.

Once he was in front of the young girl he looked down, since kneeling wasn’t something he was able to do right now. “What’s wrong little girl?” Izaya asked and smiled softly at her when she looked up at him.

“I lost my mommy.” The girl said and started crying once more. Izaya put his hand on her head and started patting her head softly.

“Do you want me and this guy over here to help you find your mom?” Izaya asked while pointing to Shizuo. “You can sit on his shoulders and from there you can look for your mother, alright?”

The girl looked from Shizuo to Izaya and then gave a small nod. “Alright, let’s go find your mom.” Izaya said and looked at Shizuo indicating that he could lift her up. Once the girl was placed on the blonde’s shoulders Izaya decided to ask a bit more. “What does your mom look like?”

“She’s really pretty.” The girl said now that she had calmed down a bit. “She has long brown hair and was wearing a flowery dress.” There were a lot of women who fit the description, so they would have to rely on the child to find her mother.

“I will try looking for her then. Shizu-chan you should look to.” Izaya said and smiled at the other two, one of his genuine smiles.

“Sure, let’s find your mom.” The blonde said, but the girl was already looking around having a good view from the blonde’s shoulders. They were walking around for a bit till they heard someone call out a name.

“Mizuki!” A woman with brown hair and a flowery dress came over to them and Izaya could see the girl’s face lit up. Once placed on the ground by the blonde she ran to where her mother was and hugged her.

“Mom, I missed you!” The girl started crying once more.

“I told you not to leave me, you know?” The mother scolded, but Izaya could see that she wasn’t really angry at the girl. Once the girl had calmed down she turned around to the both of them.

“Mommy, they helped me look for you.” The girl said and tugged at her mother’s dress to get her to get closer to the two. The woman looked first to the blonde and then to the raven before a look of surprise crossed her face.

She walked over and bowed her head, making her daughter bow too. “Thank you for helping her, Heiwajima-san and-” At that she looked at the raven with a questioning look.

“Orihara Kanra.” Izaya answered and saw the woman’s eyes open wide once more. “Yeah, he’s my brother.” Izaya answered her unsaid question.

“Thank you then, Orihara-san.” And then the girl went over to the raven.

“Thank you miss and mister.” The girl said with a bright smile and Izaya ruffled her hair for a bit before turning to the woman.

“We were glad we could help. I hope that someone would do the same if something ever happened to this little one.” Izaya said and placed a hand on his stomach.

“May I ask you how far along you are?” The woman asked kindly.

“I’m 30 weeks today, I just had a checkup.” Izaya smiled while rubbing his stomach.

“Then you don’t have that long to go. I hope everything will go fine and once again, thank you for helping her.” The woman said and then left the two alone.

“What do you want to do now?” Shizuo asked while looking at the raven rub his stomach.

“Let’s go home, I’m a bit tired.” Izaya said, as soon as he said that the blonde grabbed his hand and Izaya looked down at their intertwined hands, but then shrugged and started walking in the direction of their home.

xxx

Izaya woke up the next morning to his shirt feeling slightly wet. He felt confused because of it, since he had no idea how it happened. He sat slowly up and noticed that the bed beside him was empty, which indicated that the blonde was either downstairs or had already left for work.

Izaya felt his shirt with his hands and noticed that it was especially wet around his chest area. No, it can’t be that. I had hoped this wouldn’t happen. Izaya thought and then took the shirt off. Slowly he let one of his hands go to his nipple and squeeze it lightly. While he was squeezing it a liquid began coming out of his nipple and Izaya felt like he wanted to cry. This wasn’t what he had wanted. How could he even be producing milk? He had thought that at least that part was more like a man, even though they had been sensitive since he found out about his pregnancy.

Looking around for his phone he couldn’t find it anywhere. Did he leave it downstairs? Great, he just hoped that the blonde wouldn’t be home and had already gone to work. There was no way he was going to let the blonde know what was happening right now. Slowly standing up from the bed he went over to the closet and grabbed a new shirt before putting it on. At least the blonde wouldn’t be able to suspect anything like this.

Once he got downstairs, he saw to his luck that there was no blonde in sight and that his phone was laying on his desk. He grabbed his phone and started dialing Shinra’s number.

“Hello, Kishitani Shinra speaking~” The overly happy voice of the doctor came through the phone.

Izaya growled and he would have hung up already if he didn’t need the doctor’s help with this. “Shinra, don’t make my mood any worse than it already is.” Izaya growled.

“Ah, Izaya, why are you calling me?” Shinra asked.

“Couldn’t you have told me that I would be lactating!?” The raven snapped and a silence fell on the other side of the line. “Shinra, answer me!” He was definitely not in the mood for the doctor’s long pause.

“Ah, sorry. I just didn’t expect that you would be lactating.” The doctor said and Izaya sighed at that.

“I didn’t think so either, so what can I do to stop it?” Izaya hoped that the doctor could at least help him with that.

“There is nothing you can do during your pregnancy.” Was the doctor’s reply.

“So you’re saying I need to deal with this till the end of the pregnancy!” Izaya snapped. “How am I supposed to prevent my shirt from getting wet. I’m definitely not going to wear a bra with pads in it!” He was angry. He didn’t want to believe that there was no way to stop the lactating.

“You could put some pads on it with bandages around it.” Opted the doctor, which made Izaya groan. That would mean he had to ask Shizuo for help, which he hadn’t really been planning.

“Great, then Shizu-chan will find out.” Izaya mumbled and he heard a snigger come from the doctor. “Don’t laugh!”

“Sorry, it’s just so funny to hear you clearly embarrassed about something like this.” That was too much for the raven.

“I am NOT embarrassed! And thanks for nothing Shinra!” Izaya yelled into the phone before hanging up. Great what now, he needed the pads and bandages, but there was no way he was going outside like this. Seemed like he had no other choice but to ask Shizuo to buy it for him.

[Shizu-chan~ Could you please buy some absorbing pads and bandages for me?] Was the text he sent to the blonde. Not much later he got a reply.

[I can understand the bandages, but why the absorbing pads?] Izaya groaned at that, couldn’t the blonde just buy them for him.

[Just buy them and you will find out when you get home and can you please make it fast?] He knew the blonde was working, but he really needed that stuff and he wasn’t planning on getting another shirt wet with the milk. The one he was wearing right now was once again not so lucky.

[You know I’m working] Was all the blonde answered.

[I know, but I really need it right now] He hoped the blonde noticed the pleading behind it.

[Fine, but I can’t always leave my work just for you, you know?] Oh great seemed like the blonde was in a great mood.

[Thank you!] Izaya texted at last and then said down on the couch waiting for the blonde to come home.

xxx

Once Izaya heard the door opening and saw Shizuo walking in he stood up and headed over to the blonde. “Did you buy them?” Izaya asked, he really felt desperate now, his shirt had gotten more wet and he really felt uncomfortable in the shirt.

“Yeah, can you now explain why you need it?” Shizuo asked, the blonde still sounded a bit angry. “I need to get back to work after I’m done here.” Oh, so he really only came to give him this.

“Come with me to the bathroom and I will explain.” Was all the raven said before grabbing the bag from the blonde and going to the bathroom.

Once inside he put the bag on the ground and stripped his shirt, before turning around to the blonde.

“Izaya why are you stripping?” Shizuo growled and Izaya noticed how impatient the blonde was.

“I started lactating.” Izaya mumbled with a soft voice, clearly too soft, since the blonde didn’t seem to have heard him.

“What did you say?” The blonde was definitely losing his patience.

“I started lactating!” Izaya yelled at the blonde and then looked away blushing. Had he really just yelled that at the blonde.

“Oh.” Was all the blonde could say and when Izaya turned his head he could see the blonde stare at his chest.

“Don’t stare! And can you help with putting on the pads and wrapping it in bandages?” Izaya sighed and saw the blonde stiffen for a bit before nodding and grabbing two pads and holding them up for Izaya.

“You keep these to your chest and I will wrap the bandage.” Shizuo mumbled and then grabbed the bandages from the bag.

Izaya had grabbed the two pads and held them to his two nipples. This was really embarrassing, but when the blonde wanted to start wrapping he remembered that the blonde might wrap them too tightly. “Don’t wrap the bandages too tightly, just so that they keep the pads in place.” He only received a nod, before the blonde started wrapping the bandages carefully around his chest.

Once done, Izaya went over to the bedroom and grabbed a new shirt and changing into it. He didn’t really feel like changing out of the shorts, they were comfortable and he wasn’t planning on leaving the house today. 

Once back in the living room he noticed that the blonde was ready to leave again. “I’m leaving and will probably be back before dinner.” Shizuo said and then turned around before leaving.

After the blonde left, Izaya grabbed his laptop and sat down on the couch. He had taken to using his laptop for work now, since sitting behind his desk only made his back hurt. He had also send Namie on a vacation till past his due date, so that he wouldn’t have her nagging him to work. He was now only working for Shiki, since he knew that the raven was pregnant and that it could take more time for the raven to get the information, especially if he had a few bad days.

Honestly, he was thinking of stopping work altogether for a while, so maybe after he had done this job for Shiki he wouldn’t accept any till he was ready to go back to work. Izaya started his laptop up and opened the file he was working on. He might as well try to finish it today.


	20. Chapter 19

Honestly Izaya had hoped that it would be less hot in august, but no such luck. His stomach had kept on growing, his hips have started hurting and not to mention how he felt constantly sore all over.

He knew that he was only 33 weeks, but he felt like he was ready to give birth anytime now, but he had to wait another 6 weeks before the baby would be delivered. He kept inside his apartment most of the time now, since walking tired him out and made him short of breath. Not to mention the increase in back and hip pain if he did that.

And now that he couldn’t really do anything much he was bored. Shizuo had gone to work, so that meant that he was alone in his apartment right now. The only bit of distraction was the laptop that lay beside him on the couch. Maybe he could take a look in the chatroom. He hadn’t been there for quite some time, so he was kind of wondering if something had happened or were they talking about him. Since he had sort of disappeared from Ikebukuro and had stopped working completely three weeks ago.

Opening his laptop he opened the chatroom and logged in.

xxx

**-Kanra entered the chatroom-**

 **Kanra:** Have you missed me everyone~?

 **Setton:** Long time no see, Kanra

 **Tanaka Taro:** Yes, indeed, haven’t seen you for a while

 **Saika:** Welcome back Kanra-san

 **Bakyura:** It was nice and quiet while you were gone

 **Kanra:** That’s mean Bakyura~ I missed you guys, you know?

 **Bakyura:** As if, there’s no way you missed us

 **Tanaka Taro:** Where have you been then Kanra?

 **Tanaka Taro:** I mean, since you haven’t been here for a while

 **Kanra:** I have been busy with some things

 **Saika:** Must be hard to be busy

 **Kanra:** It isn’t that hard, just a lot on my mind

 **Setton:** It’s good to see you back then Kanra

 **Kanra:** Thank you, Setton

 **Bakyura:** By the way, has anyone heard anything about Orihara Izaya?

 **Saika:** What about him?

 **Bakyura:** Seems like he disappeared from Ikebukuro, even though some people said they saw him walking together with Heiwajima Shizuo before he disappeared.

 **Tanaka Taro:** I haven’t seen or heard of him in a while either. Seems he isn’t accepting any clients either.

 **Saika:** I don’t really care what he does

 **Setton:** Maybe he has a lot going on

 **Bakyura:** Don’t tell me you’re defending him Setton?

 **Setton:** I’m not! It’s just that he might have a reason for not showing up

 **Kanra:** So Orihara Izaya has disappeared? First time I’m hearing this

 **Bakyura:** Yeah, but maybe he has just been tamed by Heiwajima Shizuo

 **Tanaka Taro:** Now that you mention it, someone has seen Heiwajima Shizuo walking around with a pregnant woman who looks a lot like Orihara Izaya

 **Saika:** I heard about that too, seems like she’s his sister

 **Bakyura:** Are you sure that wasn’t Orihara Izaya dressed as a girl?

 **Setton:** I don’t think Orihara Izaya would ever dress as a girl

 **Tanaka Taro:** I might see him doing it, but the woman looked pregnant for real, so I don’t think it could be Orihara Izaya

 **Tanaka Taro:** Now that I think about it, I think I heard that her name was Orihara Kanra

 **Bakyura:** Oh? Kanra do you know anything about that?

 **Kanra:** I know nothing about that

**-Private chat with Bakyura-**

**Bakyura:** What is this all about Izaya? Don’t tell me you’re in a relationship with Shizuo and have been dressing as a girl?

 **Kanra:** It’s none of you business what I do with my private life

 **Bakyura:** Should I come by then? I was planning to anyway

 **Kanra:** No need for that. I will contact you when I need you, which won’t be for quite a while

 **Bakyura:** So it’s true you stopped working?

 **Kanra:** Only temporarily

 **Bakyura:** Oh? That’s surprising, I thought you were a workaholic

 **Kanra:** That’s why I’m already bored, but I can’t go back to work for now

 **Bakyura:** Might as well come by then to help lift your boredom

 **Kanra:** Just like I said, there’s no need for that!

**-End private chat-**

**Bakyura:** Seems like I need to go, I will be visiting a friend

 **Kanra:** Don’t you dare come!

**-Bakyura left the chatroom-**

**Kanra:** I said that in the normal chat just now, didn’t I?

 **Saika:** Yeah you did

 **Kanra:** Well, I will be going then, need to get away before he comes

**-Kanra left the chatroom-**

**Setton:** That was really weird

 **Tanaka Taro:** Yeah it was

xxx

Izaya threw his laptop to the side and started cursing. There was no way he was going to meet with Kida! He should leave as fast as possible or just not let the blonde kid in. That was something he could always do, but then he remembered that he had given the kid a key to get into his apartment when he needed him, just like Namie.

Ugh, he should have never given the kid a key! Leaving was something he didn’t want to do either, since he wouldn’t be fast on his feet. He could always try to make the blonde kid believe that he was his own sister, even though he suspected that the kid wouldn’t believe him.

While Izaya was panicking and thinking of what to do he could hear his front door being opened and Izaya looked up, afraid that Kida was already here, but it was another blonde that came walking in.

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya said desperately, which made the blonde jump.

“Izaya, is something wrong?” Shizuo asked worry clear in his voice.

“Kida is on his way here!” Now he saw the blonde frown.

“Kida? Who’s that?” Oh great the blonde wasn’t really the best in remembering names.

“The blonde high school kid?” He saw realization hit the blonde’s face. “I don’t want him to see me like this.” Izaya added, but before the blonde could say anything back, the door was once again opened by a key. Izaya hid behind the blonde, which made Shizuo look at him surprised. “Don’t tell him I’m here.”

Kida had just walked in with the key as Izaya had expected, but what Kida hadn’t expected was to see the fortissimo of Ikebukuro in the informants apartment. “Heiwajima Shizuo? What are you doing here?” Came the confused question from the blonde kid.

“I live here.” Oh great, couldn’t he just say he was here to beat him up?

“You… live here?” The confusion became even clearer on Kida’s face and if Izaya wasn’t hiding from the blonde kid, he might have laughed at his face. “Where is Izaya?” This time it was more a command than a question.

“Why should I tell you?” Shizuo asked and Izaya held his breath hoping that Kida wouldn’t notice where he was.

“He’s hiding behind you, isn’t he?” Izaya could hear the smirk in the kid’s voice, which irritated him. “Izaya, don’t you think you should come stop hiding behind him.”

“I would rather stay here.” Izaya decided to make it clear that he was there and wasn’t planning on moving from there.

“Oh? Are you hiding something?” Izaya could hear the kid walking closer, but suddenly Shizuo growled at Kida.

“You would better get out of here kid.” Shizuo said and Izaya could feel the blonde’s anger radiating of him.

“Why should I? I only came to visit. Right, Izaya?” Izaya sighed at that.

“I didn’t invite you over, you just said you would come and wouldn’t listen to me.” Izaya said and hoped that Kida would just leave already.

“Hm, I don’t think I will leave just yet. I mean, I haven’t even seen Izaya yet.” At that Izaya sighed and held his head behind the blonde, making sure his body was still hidden.

“Now you’ve seen my face, so get out of here.” Izaya growled angrily, Kida just knew how to irritate him.

“Still not done with hiding behind that blonde, Izaya?” The smirk on Kida’s face made Izaya’s anger only get worse.

Izaya opened his mouth to say something to Kida when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he let out a pained groan. “Ow!” This made Shizuo turn around to look at the informant in panic.

“Izaya, what’s wrong?” Shizuo asked worry lacing his voice. Izaya was bend over slightly and holding his stomach.

“I don’t know… It just hurts.” Izaya said and took in another sharp breath when more pain came. “Call Shinra.” Was all he said.

Shizuo had already grabbed his phone and was dialing the doctor’s phone number.

“Hello, Kishitani speaking~” Shinra said.

“Oi Shinra, what should I do, Izaya is in pain.” Shizuo said desperately.

“In pain? Where?” Asked the doctor.

“Stomach.”

“Hm, for how long and has it stopped already?” Now that the blonde looked over at Izaya it seemed like the pain had disappeared from his face.

“Put him on speaker.” Said Izaya and the blonde fumbled for a bit with his phone before the doctor was finally on speaker.

“Shinra, you’re on speaker now.” Izaya said.

“Oh, seems like the pain has already gone away, hasn’t it Izaya?”

“Yeah it has. What happened?” He really wanted to know what happened.

“It was a Braxton Hicks contraction. They will appear once you’re going to the end of your pregnancy. As long as you don’t have more than four in an hour and they don’t last very long, it will be fine. If there are more in an hour then it might be real contractions.” Shinra explained and a clear sigh of relief could be heard from the blonde.

“So this is going to happen again?” Izaya asked.

“Yeah, that’s possible.”

“Just great.” Izaya mumbled. “Well, thanks anyway Shinra.” Izaya said and then hung up the phone.

“Ehm, can anyone explain to me what is happening?” Oh right, he was still there too.

“It’s just as you heard.” Izaya said with a sigh. “I’m currently 33 weeks pregnant with Shizu-chan’s child.” At that Kida’s eyes opened wide.

“How is that possible.” But a glare from Shizuo told him that he wasn’t going to get any answer.

“You should better leave and keep your mouth shut about this, otherwise I might need to pay you a visit.” Shizuo said with a smile that promised pain if the other blonde didn’t do as he said.

“Right, sorry for coming unnoticed.” Kida said before leaving the apartment.

“I really didn’t want him to know.” Izaya said as he once again sat down on the couch. Shizuo came to sit beside him and Izaya laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Are you really fine now?” Shizuo asked and Izaya noticed the concern in the blonde’s voice.

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt anymore. It just surprised me.” Izaya said and closed his eyes, already feeling himself falling asleep.

“Seems like you’re tired.” Shizuo commented, but didn’t receive an answer, since the raven had already fallen asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Great, first he was bored and now irritated. Who had decided that it was fine for Shinra and Celty to stay at his apartment? He still had ten days to go till his scheduled cesarean, so he didn’t understand why the doctor would already be here.

“Shinra, why do you want to stay here?” Izaya growled at the doctor. He was fine, so he didn’t need any help, even though Shizuo was at work most of the day and he didn’t really have anyone to help him in his apartment, but there was no way he was going to admit to the doctor that he would need help with anything.

“Izaya, you’re nearing your due date, so I just want to make sure that there is someone who can take you to the hospital, which we already decided would be Celty with her bike turned into a car, so that’s why we’re here.” The doctor explained, but Izaya glared at him.

“That doesn’t mean you need to be here too, I can tolerate Celty, but you are another story.” How was he going to survive ten days with living with the doctor. There was just no way that was going to happen.

“I can’t leave Celty on her own.” Was Shinra’s reply, to which Izaya growled frustratedly.

“Don’t think I’m going to live with you for ten days!” Izaya yelled. “It’s only the 14th of september do you really think I will be able to live with you till the 24th?”

“You won’t need to live with me for that long if the baby decides to come earlier.” Shinra said with a smile, which made Izaya sigh.

“As if I want that.” Izaya sighed and started rubbing his temples. “This is really giving me a headache. Fine, you can stay, but please don’t make a fuss at everything I do, alright?”

“I can’t promise that, but I will try.” The smile on Shinra’s face told Izaya that the doctor would definitely look at what he is doing.

“Celty can take the guest room, Shinra you’re taking the couch.” Izaya said and then turned around towards the stairs. “I’m going to take a nap, wake me up when Shizuo is home if I haven’t woken up by then.” With those words Izaya headed up the stairs and towards his bedroom for a nap.

xxx

Izaya felt a light shake waking him up to which he slowly opened his eyes to look up to the blonde who had woken him up.

“Hey, sleepy head. Shinra told me you were taking a nap and wanted to be woken once I got home.” Shizuo said and carefully sat down beside the raven on the bed, before stroking his hair softly.

“Being with Shinra is tiring.” Izaya mumbled and closed his eyes once more, feeling comfortable with the blonde’s hand stroking through his hair.

“I can understand, so you weren’t able to kick him out?” Shizuo asked with a soft smile when the raven opened his eyes again.

“Sadly enough, no. Celty staying here is fine, but Shinra…” Izaya said trailing of. “I don’t think I can live with him for ten days.”

“It will be fine, the worst thing he can do is watch every single thing you do.” At that the blonde received a glare from the raven.

“That’s what’s so bad about all this.” The raven growled before slowly pushing himself up, but didn’t really succeed because of his big stomach. “Ugh, great, a little help please?” At that the blonde stood up from the bed and helped the raven to his feet.

“Seems like you need the help.” Shizuo said.

“You’re here to help me right?” Izaya said with a small smile and leaned up to try and kiss the blonde, which he didn’t succeed in until the blonde leaned down to kiss him. They kissed for a moment before breaking away from each other. “Let’s just hope he won’t be too much of a pain in the ass and otherwise I will just kick him out.”

“I can help you with that if you really want to get him out.” Shizuo said and then grabbed the raven’s hand. “Let’s go downstairs, I made dinner before waking you up. I really couldn’t trust Shinra to make it.” Said Shizuo and lead the raven downstairs.

There they noticed Shinra and Celty sitting on the couch. “Let’s have dinner.” Shizuo said and then took the raven to the table.

Izaya said down in one of the chairs, followed by Celty and Shinra and then Shizuo, who came with the plates of food. “Please enjoy the meal.” Shizuo said and then said down besides Izaya.

“This is good.” Said Shinra. “Shizuo, I didn’t know you were such a good cook.” At that Izaya could see the blonde blush a bit.

“I have been cooking for Izaya for quite some time now, so I have become pretty good at it.” At that Izaya snorted.

“What do you mean? And here you were saying the first time you cooked for me that it was because you had been living on your own.” Izaya said while smiling.

“You were good at cooking before you came here, Shizuo?” The doctor asked now to which the blonde slowly nodded.

“Anyway, let’s just eat.” Shizuo said and started eating, without paying further attention to the other three people at the table.

Once Izaya was finished with his food he leaned back for a bit rubbing his stomach slowly with one hand. He still couldn’t believe that it wouldn’t take that long anymore before their little girl would be here. They had already thought of a few names and had finally decided on one a few days ago. The room was ready, so it was only waiting for the baby to come now.

Izaya looked up when he felt a tap at his shoulder. He noticed that Shinra and Shizuo had already gone somewhere and that Celty was the one tapping his shoulder.

[Can I see the baby’s room?] At the question Izaya smiled softly.

“Sure, can you just help me stand up from this chair?” He said a bit embarrassed to need to ask for help from the dullahan.

[Of course!] Celty put her pda on the table before helping the raven then grabbed her pda once more, but didn’t type any message on it.

“Alright, let’s go.” Izaya said and slowly started walking towards the stairs. Walking had really become a pain, but that didn’t stop him from moving around, even though his hips and back were almost constantly hurting.

It took a bit of time, but soon they were standing before a door on the opposite side of the hall where his bedroom was. “Are you ready?” Izaya asked and as soon as he got a confirmation he opened the door and walked in followed by the dullahan.

The walls of the room were painted in white with red butterflies. The crib was white with red and white blankets and bedding. There was a rocking chair beside the crib, also white in colour. There was a changing table and a closet and then there were some shelves, filled with books and stuffed animals.

[It’s beautiful!] Was Celty’s answer and Izaya couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s what I thought. It turned out really good. You might not believe it, but Shizuo was the one to do all of this, with maybe a bit help from my sisters.” Izaya said and walked over to the crib before laying his hand on it. “I can’t wait for our little girl to be able to lay inside this crib.” Izaya laid his hand on his stomach and received a kick as though the baby was answering.

[It might not take as long as you think.] Celty said and Izaya looked at her for a moment.

“I know it’s only waiting now, but I feel that if it happens tomorrow I might not be ready for it.” Izaya said.

[You’re more than ready Izaya. You will do just fine.]

“I hope so.” Izaya said and then walked past the dullahan. “I think I’m going to sleep early tonight, could you tell Shizu-chan for me?” When he received an answer he headed over to the bedroom and changed before crawling into the bed and soon falling asleep.

xxx

Izaya woke up to a sharp pain in his stomach. He waited for the pain to go away, thinking that it was just a Braxton Hicks contraction, but it took longer than any other contraction to go away. He slowly looked over to the clock on the bedside table and noticed that Shizuo wouldn’t have to wake up for another hour, maybe he could just wait till the blonde woke up. It could be false alarm after all.

But only ten minutes later came another wave of pain, which made him panic slightly. The baby couldn’t be coming now right? What did Shinra say again? If there were more than four in an hour, they might be real contractions. He had two now with ten minutes in between if they came every ten minutes then he would be having six in an hour.

Great, seems like these might be real contractions. Izaya thought and slowly turned around in the bed to face the blonde. Seems like he would have to wake him up. Extending his arm he started to shake the blonde’s shoulder lightly. “Shizu-chan wake up.” But the blonde showed no sign of waking up.

“Shizu-chan please wake up!” Izaya said a bit louder this time and shook the blonde a bit harder too, but still no effect. Why couldn’t the blonde wake up when he needed him?

Izaya opened his mouth to tell the blonde to wake up, but another wave of pain hit him. “Ow!” He yelped, this one had hurt more than the one before. He had closed his eyes waiting for the pain to go away when he suddenly felt a hand stroking his hair. Izaya opened his eyes to see brown ones looking at him. “Shizu-chan…” Izaya said softly and waited till the contraction had passed before speaking again. “I think these might be real contractions.” Izaya said and saw the blonde’s face turn into one of shock before he sat up straight in bed.

“Are you sure?” At the nod from the raven, the blonde threw the blankets aside and stood up from the bed. “Wait here, I’m going to wake Shinra and Celty up.” Before Izaya could ask the blonde to stay, he had already headed out the bedroom door and left the raven to wait on the bed.

Izaya tried to push himself up a bit, but suddenly he felt some wetness forming between his legs. What was happening? He threw the blankets completely of him to see a wet spot forming on the sheets. Did my water break? Izaya thought, but before he could think more about it he saw Shinra running into the bedroom.

“Are you alright Izaya?” Izaya glared at the doctor.

“Do I look alright? Especially since I think my water just broke.” Izaya wanted to keep looking at the panicking face of Shinra, but another wave of pain hit him and he had to close his eyes to try and bit through the pain. When he opened them again, Shizuo was back in the bedroom.

“Celty is already downstairs making the car.” Shizuo said before walking over to Izaya and saw the wetness beneath the raven.

“His water just broke.” Was Shinra’s answer before he looked at Izaya. “How far apart are they?” The doctor asked Izaya, to which the raven looked at the clock, to see that there should have been around ten minutes between the four contractions he had felt.

“About ten minutes I think.” Izaya mumbled.

“Then we should have some time, let’s get you to the hospital alright? Shall I call your doctor to tell him that we are coming in?” Shinra had gone into doctor-mode and he might still be panicking on the inside, but he was at least not showing it on the outside.

“I will carry him downstairs, could you grab his bag and call the doctor?” Shizuo said seemingly calm, but Izaya could see that the blonde was nervous.

Shizuo picked him up from the bed and it didn’t take long before he was downstairs in the car and they were driving towards the hospital.

xxx

Once arriving at the hospital, Shizuo picked him up once again, before carrying him inside followed by Shinra and Celty. Two nurses and a doctor came towards them with a wheelchair. Izaya recognized the doctor as Yoshida and nodded as a greeting.

“Orihara-san, we have a room ready for you, the cesarean will be performed after we have gotten you ready for it.” Shizuo placed Izaya in the wheelchair and went to push the wheelchair himself.

“That’s fine, but please don’t make it last too long.” Izaya said and his face contorted in one of pain when another contraction came. “Seems like the little one doesn’t want to wait much longer.” He said once the contraction had passed.

Once in the room, Izaya got changed and placed on a bed, before he got taken to the operation room where the cesarean would take place. Shizuo was allowed to go with him and he himself had chosen to stay awake during the process. He wanted to see the first moments of his daughter’s life. There was no way he was going to miss that.

Now he was laying on the table, having no feeling in his stomach or anything lower than that. “Alright, we will start now.” He heard a doctor’s voice say and he felt a slight pressure when the scalpel cut open his stomach. Izaya looked at Shizuo to see his face turn slightly pale, which made him smile a bit. Izaya kept his gaze on Shizuo while they were working on getting his daughter out. Suddenly crying filled the room and Izaya’s gaze went to where one of the nurses was holding a baby. That was his daughter. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.” A bright smile spread across his face. “Does the father want to cut the umbilical cord?” At that Shizuo looked up in surprise and nodded slowly, before going over and grabbing the scissors and cutting the cord.

“Can I hold her?” Izaya asked and then the nurse came over and laid his daughter on his chest. Izaya lifted one of his hands and touched his daughter with it carefully. She was just beautiful. Her hair was something dark, which might be his own raven colored hair or Shizuo’s original brown hair. It just wasn’t that clear yet.

Once they had finished up a nurse came over to him. “We need to check her on a few things, so we will be taking her, but it won’t take long. Meanwhile you will be brought back to your room.” The nurse said and then took his daughter from him. Izaya looked over at Shizuo to see the blonde crying.

“Eh, Shizu-chan, you’re crying?” Izaya said, but couldn’t help his own tears from falling and the smile on his face wouldn’t go away either.

“I can’t help it, I’m just too happy.” Shizuo said and Izaya could only agree with that.

xxx

Once Izaya was back in his room, he felt really tired, but there was no way he was going to sleep before seeing his daughter once more.

As soon as the nurse came back with his daughter, Izaya couldn’t help but smile and when his daughter got placed into his hands, tears started once again forming in his eyes.

Shizuo came closer and softly touched his daughter’s cheek before leaning towards Izaya and giving him a kiss, which Izaya gladly returned. “She’s beautiful.” Shizuo said.

“Yeah, she really is. I can’t believe we made her.” Izaya held the child carefully and then looked over to the nurse who had some papers in hand.

“What are you going to name her?” The nurse asked with a smile on her face.

Izaya looked at Shizuo who gave him a nod. “We have decided to call her Hikari. Heiwajima Hikari.” Izaya said.

“Heiwajima Hikari.” The nurse nodded and then looked towards the two of them. “Heiwajima Shizuo should be put as father right? And Orihara Izaya, are you fine with being put as the mother?” At that Izaya nodded slowly.

“Yeah, that’s alright.” It would be proof that he was the little girl’s other parent, even if it meant that people might not understand how he could be the mother, but that didn’t matter anymore as soon as he saw his daughter, the rest of the world didn’t matter anymore.

xxx

**Name:** Heiwajima Hikari

 **Mother:** Orihara Izaya

 **Father:** Heiwajima Shizuo

 **Date of birth:** 15 september 20xx

 **Time of birth:** 08:16

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 48 cm

 **Weight:** 2953 grams


	22. Chapter 21

Izaya was starting to feel tired, but couldn’t help but keep looking at Hikari. His daughter was just beautiful in his eyes and if anyone wanted to deny that he would definitely get angry. Looking over to Shizuo he noticed the soft look in the blonde’s eyes and Izaya smiled for a moment. “Do you want to hold her?” Izaya decided to ask the blonde. He could see Shizuo looking unsure for a moment, but then nodded.

Izaya put Hikari in Shizuo’s arms and made sure that the blonde was holding her properly before laying back to rest for a bit, closing his eyes. “I’m honestly afraid that something happens to her.” He heard the blonde say and Izaya opened one eye to look at him.

“You will do fine. There’s no way you will hurt her.” Izaya said before closing his eye again. He really was tired, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to sleep for a bit. “Can you contact everyone who needs to know? Including Namie and Shiki-san?” He didn’t even open his eyes when he said this.

“Sure.” Was all the blonde said before they heard the door open to which Izaya opened his eyes tiredly.

“How are you doing Izaya?” Shinra said while walking inside followed by Celty.

“I was just planning on sleeping for a bit.” Izaya glared at the doctor. “But then you just had to come in.”

[Can I hold her?] Asked Celty and Izaya nodded.

“As long as you don’t let Shinra hold her I’m fine with it.” Shizuo placed Hikari in the dullahan’s arms and then grabbed his phone to send the messages he had to send.

“What did you name her?” Shinra asked.

“We named her Hikari and gave her Shizu-chan’s last name.” At that Shinra looked surprised.

“Didn’t think you would give her Shizuo’s last name.” Shinra commented, but then went over to Celty to look at the little girl. “She’s beautiful.” Izaya smiled at that comment.

“Of course she is. She has me as her mother.” Izaya then blushed realizing he had called himself the mother. “I meant father.” He mumbled afterwards, but Shinra was already smiling at him.

“It’s fine to call yourself her mother you know?” Shinra said, but the only response he got from the raven was a yawn. “We shall leave so that you can rest, you must be tired.” Shinra said and then waited for Celty to give Hikari back to Shizuo before the both of them left.

“I’m going to sleep for a bit, if anyone comes, please wake me up.” Izaya said and closed his eyes, before falling asleep not much longer.

xxx

Loud voices woke Izaya up. “Yuuhei-kun, can we have your autograph?” Oh great that sounded like Mairu. Wait! Did she say Yuuhei-kun? That means Shizuo’s brother is here too? Thought Izaya before he slowly opened his eyes, making sure they adjusted to the light before looking at the people in the room.

Just as he had expected, his two sisters were there and also Shizuo’s brother was, who was holding Hikari at the moment. “Can’t you guys be a bit less loud?” Izaya growled and glared at his sisters. “This is a hospital you know?”

“Iza-nii, you’re awake!” Said Mairu while coming over to the bed. “Hikari-chan is really cute!” She said and smiled at her brother. “I can’t believe I’m an aunt.”

“Can you calm down for a bit? I just woke up.” Izaya groaned, which made Mairu smile and Kururi suddenly came over to him and hugged him carefully.

“Thanks Kururi.” Izaya smiled softly, knowing what his sister meant. “Where is Shizu-chan?” Izaya decided to ask, since he didn’t see the blonde.

“He’s getting food for you, since it’s almost time for dinner.” Izaya’s eyes went wide at Kasuka’s words.

“Did I really sleep through almost the whole day?” Izaya asked, but didn’t receive an answer. “He better be getting me some otoro.” Izaya mumbled to himself. Kasuka then stood up carefully and went over to Izaya.

“I need to go back to work now, congratulations on having a daughter.” Kasuka said before handing Hikari over to Izaya.

“We will be going too, Iza-nii.” Mairu said and then both his sisters and the actor were gone from the room. Izaya looked down at Hikari and smiled softly.

“They finally left us alone.” Izaya said and stroked the girl’s hair softly while holding her with his other arm.

The door opened once again and in walked Shizuo followed by Simon. “Did you get otoro?” Was the first thing Izaya asked when they came in. Shizuo couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Yeah, we did. When I told Simon that you had given birth he wanted to come, so I took him with me along with the otoro.” Shizuo explained and then Simon walked over to the bed.

“Can I hold her?” Asked the russian to which Izaya nodded.

“As long as you give me my otoro.” Izaya said and then traded his daughter for the otoro the man had brought.

“Oi, otoro isn’t more important than our daughter right?” Shizuo asked, but received a glare from the raven.

“I haven’t had otoro for nine months.” Izaya said and finally grabbed the first piece of otoro before placing it in his mouth and eating it. Shizuo could see the raven’s face lit up instantly. “This is so good, can’t believe I couldn’t eat it for nine months.” Izaya took another piece and it didn’t took long before he had finished all the pieces.

“I need to go back to work.” Simon suddenly said and Izaya saw that he had already given Hikari to Shizuo.

“Sure, tell Dennis that the otoro was great.” Izaya said and then the man left. “Ugh, my sisters were loud.” Izaya complained.

“I can believe that, they just had to come at the same time as my brother.” Shizuo said and then placed Hikari in the bed that was placed for her. “The doctor came by while you were asleep, but he wants to keep the both of you for a few days before you can go home.” At that Izaya nodded.

“I hadn’t expected anything less, since the wound needs to heal for a bit before I can move properly again.” Izaya said and then someone knocked at the door. “Come in.” Izaya said and then the door opened.

Three people came walking in and he was honestly surprised to see one of them. “Shiki-san, Akabayashi and Namie? Never expected to see the three of you coming together.” Izaya said with a smirk.

“I came on my own, but met them, I needed to know how my boss was doing after giving birth.” Namie answered, but Izaya kept smirking.

“Just tired, but besides that fine.” Izaya answered and then turned his attention to Shiki. “Never thought you would come visit me in the hospital.” Izaya said.

“I was planning on going to your home once you were back home, but Akabayashi thought that it was better to come at the hospital.” Shiki answered and Akabayashi nodded at that.

“I think Hikari fell asleep, so I would rather not that you picked her up.” Shizuo said, joining in the conversation.

“Already playing the overprotective dad?” Shiki asked with a smirk, which earned him a glare from the blonde.

“I’m just stating something.” Shizuo growled and suddenly the door opened once more, but this time it was a nurse walking in.

“Hikari-chan needs to be fed.” She said and then looked to Izaya. “If I’m right, you had decided not to breastfeed right?” At that Izaya nodded. “Alright, then I will make a bottle ready.” She said and then went away again. Izaya could feel the stares of three people on him.

“What?” He asked and narrowed his eyes at the three people in the room.

“Didn’t know you could breastfeed.” Namie said with a smirk and the other two nodded.

“I didn’t think it was possible until eight weeks ago either.” Izaya said with a sigh. “Shizu-chan can you give me Hikari, so that I can feed her when the nurse comes back?” The blonde nodded and went over to put the little girl in her mother’s arms.

“We came here to say that you can take off for as long as you want and when you feel ready to work again you should let us know.” With that the three of them left just before the nurse came back with a bottle of milk.

“Make her comfortable in one of your arms, while you bring the bottle to her mouth with your other hand.” The nurse explained and Izaya did as he was told and carefully put the bottle in his daughter’s mouth. She began to eat almost immediately, which brought a small smile to Izaya’s lips. “When she’s done you need to burp her. Hold upright against your shoulder and pat her softly on the back.” Once Hikari was done with drinking, Izaya did just that and it didn’t take long before the girl burped.

Now that Hikari was fed, the baby was laid back in her bed and Izaya went back to sleep too, since he felt tired.

xxx

The next day Izaya got woken up by a knock at the door to his room. He honestly wanted to sleep a bit more, but it seemed like he wouldn’t get a choice in this. He heard someone move beside him and he opened his eyes to see the blonde moving over to the door. “Shizu-chan?” Izaya asked tiredly.

“Just go back to sleep, I will see if I can make them come back later.” Shizuo said and then opened the door to see to his surprise that the whole van gang was there together with the high school trio. Shizuo turned to look back at Izaya one more time before closing the door behind him. “What are all of you doing here? I only told Kadota and Kida about this.” Shizuo said and glared at the two he mentioned for a bit.

“Izaya is still resting, so could you please wait for a bit?” Shizuo added to which all of them nodded.

“Shizushizu, why didn’t you tell me you and Izaiza were having a child?” Erika asked, which made Shizuo groan.

“Because you are like this.” Shizuo said and glared at the woman. “I don’t want you acting like that when you’re around Izaya.” Shizuo warned her, to which she nodded.

“Ehm, sorry Heiwajima-san, but we wanted to see your daughter.” Anri said with a soft voice.

“It’s fine already, just don’t be too loud, alright? Izaya is still tired and Hikari was still sleeping just now.” Shizuo said before opening the door and leading the group inside. Once inside he saw that Izaya hadn’t gone back to sleep and was now staring wide-eyed at the group who came inside.

“Izaiza, you have long hair!” Erika squealed and walked over to the man. Oh right, they hadn’t cut his hair yet.

Izaya glared at the woman for mentioning it. “I just let it grow, but I will be cutting it soon.” Izaya growled.

“Did you really give birth?” Came a question from Mikado.

“Of course I did, I have the wound to prove it if you want to see.” Izaya said and pulled the blankets down. He was ready to open his hospital gown, but Mikado shook his head.

“I don’t need to see it.” Izaya smirked a bit at that.

“It’s only a wound.” Izaya said and then looked to Shizuo. “How come all of them are here?”

“I don’t know, I only told Kadota and Kida.” Shizuo said and shrugged his shoulders.

“She is really beautiful.” Kadota suddenly said and Izaya smiled at that.

“Yeah she is.” Everyone looked surprised at Izaya to see the raven smile a real smile. “What? Have you never seen me smile before?” Izaya said and looked at all of them, while smiling.

xxx

Izaya and Hikari could finally go home after having been in the hospital for five days. Izaya still had to be careful with the wound from the cesarean, but besides that they were fine to go home.

Walking into their apartment, with Izaya carrying Hikari and Shizuo carrying all their other stuff, including presents.

“I’m going to put Hikari in her crib. She has fallen asleep already.” Izaya told Shizuo and headed up the stairs to where Hikari’s room was. He opened the door and went inside, walking right over to the crib. He carefully laid Hikari in the crib and waited for a bit before he felt someone wrap his arms around him. “Shizu-chan, what are you doing?” Izaya asked softly.

“Just looking what you are doing.” Shizuo said. “Shall we go to bed too? You must be tired.” Shizuo said and turned the raven around before kissing him.

“Sounds good.” Izaya said once the kiss was broken. As soon as the blonde got an answer he started leading the raven to their bedroom. Izaya was happy that everything had turned out right and if he was honest, he couldn’t have wished for anything more and he had the feeling that nothing could go wrong.


End file.
